Locked In My Heart
by Gweneal
Summary: A queen is set to restore her kingdom. A knight is set to defend her. And their hidden feelings start to surface along with long forgotten memories and mystifying dreams... this is the ingame prelude to a postgame mysterious tale.
1. A Better Spear

**Author's Notes: **This is my first chapter of my first fanfic ever... so don't be too harsh on me, ok:) Let's see if I don't forget anything: this fanfiction starts after the events at Giruvegan and follows the story to Ashe's coronation. It is a story that holds a hidden plot, being a prelude for a pos-game story. Being this way, it has _spoilers_, you have been warned :) Another thing... I am not english born, so if you find out spelling errors, forgive me...

I also want to say this will be a pretty long story! I am aiming for 20 chapters, and it is centered around Ashe x Basch, although minor pairings will pop up once in a while...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FFXII. But I would love to belong to their team.

Without further notes, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter 1**

**- A Better Spear -**

"What a weirdo" Vaan said airily to his partner, Penelo, who was sheathing _Masamune_ in her back and was walking by his side.

"Weirdo, but _powerful_! Must I remind you that you were almost knocked off, saved in the nick of time by Fran's _Curaga_ spell? What were you thinking anyway?" Penelo snapped.

"I was just having a better look at his swords. The watery blue one looked really cool. Pity that he ran away with them."

"Or what, Vaan? Would you ask him in what bazaar he acquired the _Brotherhood_?" Balthier chimed in. "That shabby water sword can't ever be compared to that _Gunblade_ of his. Much less to this wonder of mine." He said, as he fondly admired his _Fomalhaut_, carefully wiping remains of dust off it, and placing it behind his back.

"I just need a better weapon." Vaan snapped, as he glanced at his _Whale Whisker_. "That man almost broke mine with the _Gunblade_ you fancy so much."

"Let me see," said an exotic voice from behind.

"Fran? Hey!"

Fran swiftly seized the pole from Vaan's grasp and examined it, measuring its weight, her face frowning further and further. Then, without warning, she ran away from the group and into the next junction, where some bats were flying around. Followed by the others who were watching her, she finished off six bats in three skillfull and flawless swings, as Penelo watched her in awe.

"Not bad! See Vaan, there's nothing wrong with _Whale Whisker_! You just have to learn how to use it, that's all." Penelo stated what seemed to be obvious to almost everyone, while ooking at his rather annoyed partner.

"Yes there is" Vaan and Fran stated, plainly, at the same time. Vaan looked twice at Fran, to see if she was really serious or just mocking him.

"Come again?" Penelo inquired, glaring suspiciously at them. Balthier had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyebrows frowned and was leaning against a pillar nearby, waiting for an explanation as well.

"You are in clear disadvantage from all of us, Vaan" Fran said, "and that will be a problem. In our party, we need two members skilled in speed attacks, and neither of us, except Penelo and her _Masamune_ is good enough with speed and surprise attacks. She needs a partner in speed, and that would be you, Vaan. Balthier and I are ranged fighters and Ashe and Basch have strong, but heavy weapons that do not grant them the ability to partner with you, Penelo. The enemies are becoming stronger. We have to grow strong as well, and I should have noticed before that you are not dealing well with _Whale Whisker_, Vaan. It is an excellent weapon, but not for your skills. I advise you to seek a more suitable weapon."

Vaan, Penelo, Balthier and Fran were having their argument near the exit of Lushu Mines. After the journey to Giruvegan, the party had made a small detour as a special request from Montblanc of Clan Centurio, who had been told stories about a certain _Ancient Man of Mystery_, who was on a rampage along Ivalice, searching and stealing rare weapons. Vaan requested to his partners to search for him. Everyone agreed, not only due to the much needed reward as they were running out of supplies, but also because of Ashe.

The _Occuria _had made a quite appealing proposal, as they granted her the power she craved to restore Dalmasca. To restore her kingdom and destroy her enemies. Destroy _all _the Empire. In the name of her kingdom, her people, her blood. A decision to be made only once, as it did not allow one to turn back.

Ashe needed time to think over this; then, they would move on, whichever decision she would take. Within this time, Vaan went to Clan Centurio in search for new and thrilling marks to hunt, and returned with Montblanc's request. They travelled to the Lushu Mines, and met _Gilgamesh_. Fran seemed to be the only one aware of the real menace that man and his faithful dog could represent. He was very dangerous, not to be taken lightly, despite his laughable demeanor and pitiful sense of humour. Vaan, Penelo and Fran had stepped forward. They fought, and they won. Then, the party made their way back to Bhujerba, discussing the performance of _Whale Whisker_ and the wonderful possessions of _Gilgamesh_.

As Vaan, Penelo, Balthier and Fran were leading the group towars the exit of Lushu Mines, Basch and Ashe were walking a little behind, not taking part in the discussion. She was awfully calm, quiet, a little injured, silently cursing _Ragnarok_, which was placed in its sheat behind her back. It was a powerful sword yet too heavy for her to handle, and more than once, she wasn't fast enough to block an enemy attack and Basch had to leap forward to block it. She would never _admit _it, but the cuts and bruises which began to decorate her arms were proof enough about how her relationship with _Ragnarok_ was faring.

Ashe was interrupted from her predicament by a very familiar gruff voice.

"Majesty, are you well?" Basch asked.

"_Majesty_. _Of what kingdom?_" she thought. Her eyes locked at the path ahead, when she called: "Basch."

"Yes?" He stopped in his tracks.

"Please, let's continue to walk. It is not my wish to delay anyone," she requested, not stopping her pace. He followed.

"How long have we journeyed together?" she asked.

"For more than two months, I believe. But why do you ask?"

"Do you know what our partners have been calling me?" she stated airily, without looking at him. "They call me _Ashe_. Because it _is _my name. Not _Lady_ Ashe, _Majesty_ or even _Your Highness. _They are right: I am hardly a Princess, even less a Queen. Not without a kingdom to serve."

"Majesty-"

"As you can see, I have no crown on my head, only a sword in my hand. That makes me a warrior. Like you. Like our partners. They see me as one of them, and I wish for it to remain that way. And you, Basch? How do you see me?" she stopped in her tracks - which made him stop as well - and glared at him, daring him to clarify her.

"Lady Ashe, this is hardly the time-"

"I can see no better time. We do know not what lies ahead, waiting for us. It can either be freedom or death."

Ashe waited patiently for either an answer from him, or an attack from any beast to interrupt the embarassing silence that fell upon them both.

"Lady Ashe. As you have granted me the honour of serving you once again, as I am your knight, who vowed to protect you, I see you as the Princess and the future Queen of Dalmasca. _Even_ without a kingdom to serve. You will restore Dalmasca, fight for what is rightfully yours, and I will be by your side to aid you and protect you with my life."

She sighed, her own impatience shimmering through her sharp exhale of air.

"Ever honourable," she stammered. "_And_ predictable," she added. "_And hurtful_", she thought. "I grow weary of that, Basch. I know you for so long, but it was only lately that you lay upon yourself a distance that I try hard to cover, but you are not letting me to."

"Lady Ashe, my allegiance and my life is all I have to offer. Forgive me if it is not enough."

Ashe felt taken aback as she noticed a bit of sadness imprinted in his words and wondered if he thought she was ungrateful for his allegiance, when in fact, she truly appreciated and treasured his allegiance to her. She was about to clarify her point of view to him, but he took the word first.

"Your Highness, let us proceed. Our partners stopped ahead, surely waiting for us."

"Very well," she replied, in a slightly cold tone that she didn't manage to hide.

As she was leading the way, Ashe thought that Basch improved his skills of not only dodging her increasingly cunning questions but also making her feel quite uncomfortable afterwards.

In the first place, she somewhat knew that this was going to happen. But, still the same, it hurt more than she expected. He was cold, distant to her, _only to her and not to anyone else_, and she though that was because she once believed him, of all people, to be a traitor. He was never more the young knight who used to greet her with a kind smile when she was little. Now, he looked like the older knight whose heart was hidden behind walls she couldn't - and seems that she wasn't allowed either - to break. She tried so hard to reach him, but he seemed to be always beyond her grasp. And she wasn't able to tell if it would be wise to insist on breaking those defenses… or leave things as they were. Her reverie was interrupted when she heard the excited voices of Vaan and Penelo, arguing about something, and Balthier tossing his arms in the air in impatience. When she arrived to the source of all the commotion, she only heard Balthier say:

"Fran, my dear, you speak with wisdom. But we must press on, we have to meet Reddas in Balfonheim. Unless this wonder of weaponry is waiting for us in some shabby shop, which I don't believe, I don't know how we can solve your problem, Vaan."

"What is the problem?" Basch asked.

As the party started to walk again, they told him and Ashe about Vaan's weapon, and the need of fetching something better before they proceed further. They head off for the exit, and only when they reached the town of Bhujerba, Ashe blurted out of nowhere:

"I know where to find a weapon you may find useful."

Everyone turned around to face her.

"Well, let's go then! Where is it?" Vaan asked, stopping suddenly when Penelo threw him a would-you-behave glare.

"Don't interrupt me, Vaan. Let me finish. I am talking about a spear told in many legends, with the power of the stars engraved in it. Surely, it has the speed you require, for it is not only a spear, but also the most powerful one ever crafted in Ivalice."

"The Zodiac Spear," Basch added.

"Precisely."

"You know about it?" Fran asked, surprised for she, with so many knowledge of weapons, had never heard about its whereabouts.

"Rasler told me about it. It is a spear that it has been well guarded, generations through generations, from father to son, since immemorial times. And the families who have been wielding it is no other than the royal family Nabradia."

Silence fell upon them, as no one could find words to express their shock. Ashe bent over her head, as a memory of a distant afternoon in the Royal Palace of Nabudis assaulted her. Vaan, ever clueless, dared to break the silence.

"So, the Zodiac Spear is in Nabudis?"

"I reckon it is in the treasure chambers at the Royal Palace of Nabudis, yes. Even considering that the Dusk Shard destroyed everything else, it is possible that the spear still remains hidden in the ruins."

"A spear so powerful... one would think your… er… Rasler would wield it," Vaan ventured to say.

"He knew better how to wield a sword. One-handed swords, actually, and a shield; not a spear. So, if you want to get it, I will not object. I believe its purpose is to serve whoever wields it, not resting in a forgotten chamber… Well, feel free to do what you want with this information. If I may be excused, I would like to rest. We are all welcome at Ondore's Palace, of course."

With those words, Ashe retired to the palace. No one followed her, instead they watched her retire into the palace.

"So, what do you think, Basch?" Penelo chimed in. "You know her better than anyone else here. Do you think a trip to Nabradia… well, you know… being her late husband's homeland and all... will she be alright?"

"Aye, I wish to believe so. And I put my trust in Fran's judgment. Let us get this spear for you, Vaan, and then continue our mission."

Vaan beamed.

"In that case, we should rest. Tomorrow will be a long day," Fran proceeded to the palace, followed closely by everyone but Basch.

"I am not tired yet. I will take a walk, and perhaps go to _Cloudborne_'s. I will join you later."

"To the _Cloudborne_'s eh?" said Balthier "I will join you."

Basch opened his mouth to retaliate but the Viera was faster. She seized Balthier's elbow.

"I need your assistance in the _Strahl_. We have to study the best route for tomorrow, as everyone is counting on us."

A slight raise of her eyebrow told the sky pirate more than her words. "Ah, alright" he said, shrugging "Let's check those maps then. You two," he glanced at Vaan and Penelo "care to join us? Might as well learn something."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was edited on 25 September 2008, with the help of my friend Aorin :) I wish as well to edit the following chapters as I found major flaws in them (but I only edit regarding grammar errors, and improve descriptions and character's speech). I will not change the story.

Ah, of course that is needless to say that reviews are always welcome. Thank you :D


	2. The Sunflower

**Author's Notes:** Once again, I warn you, you might find some spoilers, these dangerous little things.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FFXII.

Without further notes, I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R :)

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter II**

**- _The Sunflower _-**

At the _Khus Skygrounds_, he overlooked the beautiful landscapes below glowing under the sunset, and the cool afternoon breeze billowing his hair and tingling his skin. He treasured such small things as this, while any other person would perhaps not take notice twice, for there was a time in which he missed this.

He missed this and the world in the time his days were spent locked in a filthy cell or dangling on a small cage in the depths of Nalbina, not seeing either day or night for two entire years.

Yet now that he was a free man, he could not quite feel as being so: he remembered Vossler's words and acknowledged the truth behind them; he was still in his cage, haunted by past memories, haunted by his own failures to Landis and to Dalmasca. But once out of his prison, he seized and held thight this opportunity to serve again the kingdom that he learned to call home, and the one who he realised he wanted to protect more than everything, and out of duty and loyalty. And though he might never find the redemption he sought by doing this, he found that there was nothing else in the world that would give his life as such meaning as being her shield.

Bearing these thoughts in mind, he went to Targe's Arms.

It would be ready only by dusk, Targe had said this early dawn. Basch's request had been one of a kind and the man, who instantly recognised Basch, not only assured him that he surely knew better than to listen to the Empire's - not Ondore's - lies about the tales regarding his treason, but also confided in that he was a member of the Resistance as well and, therefore, realised instantly to _whom_ this craftwork was meant to.

Basch remembered when his original idea had begun to take form, and he actually found himself stealing from the most rare marks and unusual beasts and cunning entites, with Fran's help - while avoiding all the pestering complains from Vaan, after all, he was the one who was assigned to put on the Thief's Cuffs and be the party thief - to gather the rare loot necessary. Then he sold and trade that loot for even more rare and strange objects, like adamantites and other small but beautiful wonders of nature that often elicited not only gasps from Penelo but also greedy glances from Balthier.

And now, the object that was forged using these loot was finally ready. And when Targe finally gave it to Basch, he wondered how could such beautiful and lightness could possibly be gathered in an object that was also deadly. In his hands, the blade captured every single light of the room, reflecting it and glowing in a subtle, but exquisitely way.

It was, indeed, a sword meant for a Queen.

* * *

Midnight came, bringing a chilling breeze into her room, compelling Ashe to close the doors that led out to the balcony. She had already slipped into her sleeping gown and was about to lay down on her bed, when she heard a light knock on the door. Permission granted, a maid opened the door to her room to deliver a message.

While she heard it, Ashe's eyebrows travelled further and further up her forehead, before asking: "Are you sure about this? Captain Basch requests a meeting in the library? At this time of the night?"

"I am sure, My Lady. But I don't why, as he didn't explain any further to me."

Ashe was confused. What could he possibly want from her, at this time, that could not simply wait for the morning to come?

"Very well then. Tell him I will meet him shortly. Can you please fetch my attire for me as well?"

"My Lady… I apologise sincerely but… we already have followed your orders of washing and cleaning your clothes. They will only be ready by tomorrow morning."

"Oh, of course. Very well, I think I will find something to my liking in the wardrobe. You are dismissed, Ava. Thank you and good night."

"Good night, My Lady," Ava greeted as she bowed curtly, before leaving Ashe alone.

Indeed, when she opened the wardrobe doors, she saw it was full of clothes; after all, this was the room in which she used to stay whenever she travelled to Bhujerba with the mere purpose of visiting her uncle. Mostly, these clothes consisted in dresses for parties or meetings of the sort, which nonetheless demanded particular care in dressing, thus being too much for the present situation.

However, the other option was to be seen in a sleeping gown and robe, and she felt little inclined to do so; though it would be probably amusing to see Basch's face if she decided to do otherwise.

She made haste in picking a dress almost randomly, and changed. As she looked at the mirror afterwards, she noticed that this was probably too much, and darted a fleeting look at the other garments in the wardrobe, and even at her sleeping gown that was now too appealing.

She looked at the mirror again. This was surely too much for a meeting with one who was now used by far to see her either mud caked or drenched, wearing bloodstained clothes, or with beaded eyes and disheveled hair.

And now facing the mirror, the one who was looking back at her was so different and _beautiful_.

This dress was grey like her eyes, soft, simple and light, marking the curves of her body. It was sleeveless, leaving her shoulders bare but had a long skirt which covered her legs and elegantly flowed all way down to the floor. It also came with an gorgeously crafted belt, also grey and embroidded with tiny little pearls that perfectly accentuated her waist.

And she would be about to find out if Basch would find this _too much for a meeting_ too.

She brushed lightly her rebel hair and left her room.

She crossed a few corridors, passing by the rooms where she knew her allies were already sleeping for sure. Slightly envying them, she frowned and proceeded forwards, her eyes feeling heavier with each step through the dark halls. After a while, she walked down the stairs that would led to the level below, and to the library.

Crossing yet another lengthy corridor, she arrived to the great mahogany doors that led into the library, thousands of books and Basch.

And why her heart pumped so hard against her ribcage, she could not tell.

She lightly knocked at the door, turned the exquisitely crafted handle and walked in, closing the door behind her.

The idea of turning back in a rush, return to her room and sleep never seemed so appealing as it was now.

The room she found herself in was, to say the least, huge. Three floors connected by windy staircases stood above her, filled with wooden shelves that reached the ceiling, that in turn were filled with books. In the opposite wall, an empty fireplace stood, though the rich scent of burn wood still filled the air. Yet Basch was not there in the maples that surrounded the fireplace, neither facing a random shelf.

He seemed to be nowhere to be found.

There was a side of the room partially hidden by more bookshelves, to which she knew it would lead to the balcony. She walked over to there, her steps sinking softly into the dark red carpet in which she used to lay down to read fairytale books when she was younger.

She stopped by the balcony doors.

His back was facing her; when she slide open the doors, he turned to greet her.

And both stood frozen.

For like her, Basch had also a change of clothes: he traded his worn-out Bhujerban vest for a simple set of black pants and boots, and a white, long sleeved shirt. Although this was a simple choice of attire, Ashe found him to be nothing less than handsome. On the other side, when he stared upon her, his always stoic face switched to an enraptured one, with slightly parted lips and mix of surprise and wonder in his eyes.

Ashe's heart was wild; but alas, she did not know his was responding in kind.

"Good evening, Your Highness," he tried to sound casual, while concealing the will to say something further, like... like how beautiful she was.

"Good evening, Basch," she replied in kind.

Then, it struck her their previous conversation back then at the Lushu mines. Her previous faint smile she was wearing, since he gazed at her with the purest devotion, was gone in a second. She straightened herself to her full weight, assuming her usually intimidating regal posture.

"Is there anything you need from me?" she asked, walking into the balcony to stand by his side.

"Yes, indeed," he replied, not failing to notice her quite dry words. "Forgive me for calling upon you at such late hour."

"It is indeed: being that the case, be brief then, for I am in much need of my rest."

"I will."

The night was resplendent. The balcony stood in one of the upper floors of the palace, far above a shimmering and lively city below, seeming to float right under a starry dark ceiling. Ashe was mesmerised by such magical evening, spent in a city that was so close to the sky, spent in the company of one who was as hypnotised as her.

Yet he was not looking at the city, but at her.

"How are you faring the battles?"

Now this was confusing. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back at him.

"I am faring them perfectly. Why do you ask?"

"Your wellbeing," and he glanced at her arms and sholders, "concerns me."

She followed his eyes. To be sure, her arms were slightly marred with some cuts and bruises, and one of them was indeed a nasty one; yet these are but the result of her everyday struggles, marks that she learned to live with, and for that, they were nothing that she couldn't handle with.

"You should not worry with such matters," she said dismissively. "I assure you I am fine."

"With all my respect, you are not," he cut in. "I have been noticing that you seem to have lost some of your ability to defend yourself from the enemy, and those bruises and cuts are but a proof of it."

She granted him a dry glare. "How dare you -"

"It is not _you_," he interrupted her, "but your sword."

"You mean... _Ragnarok_? I am doing pretty well with it," she lied, already knowing where this conversation would lead.

_"How could he possibly know?"_

"I disagree. _Ragnarok_ is a sword all too heavy, and with all my respect, it does not suits you, Majesty," he added. "Your skills are being laid waste with such a blade in your hands. I would suggest we trade swords-"

"But _Excalibur_ is _your_ sword, and much stronger than _Ragnarok_. You know I would never accept it," she retorted, a little infuriated by his ability to read her mind and unravel her weaknesses.

"Aye, I know. I would not dare to put forward such proposition; thus I found another way to ease your burden."

She did not understand his words, even less when he kneeled down to fetch something from under a small white table near them. When he straightened back again, he was holding a wonderfully golden scabbard, embroided with many arcane symbols and drawings. He handed it to her.

"A sword? Basch you did not-"

But her following words were silenced by a gasp, her heart skipping a beat as she drew the sword from its delicate sheet and stared upon it; her infuriated look vanished in the same moment.

The two-handed sword was so light that she felt no effort in lifting it. In this strong blade of delicate golden metal, Ashe saw the stars in the sky reflected in its winding pattern. She trailed her fingers through the cold, mistifying blade, gazing into the sunflower pattern in the hilt; touching the golden petals, she marvelled upon the rich detail of the core in which a crescent moon was exquisitely crafted.

She silently wondered if she was - or would ever be - worthy to hold such wonder and beauty in her hands.

"It is called the _Tournesol_,_"_ he said in low voice, watching her speechless reaction. "I believe it will be the perfect blade for you."

When their eyes caught a particular sparkling light emanating from one of the curves of the blade, Basch quietly added: "I also believe this sword has chosen you."

Ashe finally diverted her gaze and stared upon him in wonder. Whatever little anger she had been previously bearing for him, had completely spirited away, being replaced by a lovely and quiet smile:

"This is certainly the most beautiful flower that has ever been given to me."

He stared back at her closely, with a smile resting on his lips that matched her own. And this was a so rare moment, to see him smile _like that_, that it was a true bliss to her senses. She kept her eyes locked with those deeply blue ones, both standing in stillness only for a moment...

... perhaps a moment too late.

And when Basch finally broke the gaze and the spell, he heard her whisper.

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Fran, come here and take a look at this."

"You can wait a bit, can you not?"

Balthier was in the _Strahl_'s cockpit studying the information available regarding the Necrohol of Nabudis, the former Palace of the Royal Family of Nabradia. Soon after his call, Fran emerged from the engine room and approached the cockpit, the clatter of her heels echoing across the corridor.

"What is it?"

"Look. A scene for prosperity" and he crooked his head towards the young couple behind them, and Fran followed his glance.

Vaan and Penelo were fast asleep in the backseats; they were slowly leaning against each other by the force of gravity, almost touching heads. But what seemed to be a promising tender scene, shifted into a hillarious one when both suddenly fell, knocking their heads against each other.

"Oooouch!!"

"Watch out, Penelo!!"

"What are you doing, Vaan?!"

Balthier shook his head, sighing. "So sweet and romantic, a pair of promising sky pirates, don't you think Fran, my dear?"

Fran glared dangerously at Balthier, her petrifying eyes half-closed. The young ones woke up, glanced at each other and then turned to the other side, back with back, and fell asleep again.

"Is this the reason for your distressed call?", Fran asked.

"Not quite. Look at this," her partner replied.

Balthier shifted his body to allow Fran to cast a proper view upon the monitors in the instrumental panel, which were displaying one of the database records they were both working on, concerning info compilation about all the locations of Ivalice, namely legendary treasures, weather, terrain and beasts. That particular record was displaying a picture of what seemed to be a zombie. Fran carefully studied the picture, and frowned.

"Yes, Balthier, I know."

"And were you intending to brief us on it, by any chance?"

"I am_ still_ intending. Tomorrow perhaps, when we reach Nabradia borders; it would not be wiser to lay forward unnecessary concerns upon everyone ahead of time, do you not agree?"

"Far be it from me to ever disagree of you, Fran," he replied, with frowning gaze still glued at the monitor.

The record was displaying the title _Banshee_. It could be a perfectly normal beast, like any other, if it were not its description.

_Appearing in places where much life has it been lost, these zombies cry for those who can no longer weep for lack of eyes, and wail for those who can no longer moan for lack of throats. Should you hear their mournful dirge, you would shiver and weep, and when the tears dried, you would take your own life for sorrow. Should you wander a battlefield, and hear the cry of one who should not be crying, cover your ears, my child, cover your ears._

"There it is, a beast that it is not only horns and fangs, neither teeths and claws. It will play with our minds instead; how charming. Therefore, and regarding our boisterous group, the ones with secrets, regrets, fears, doubts, blood stained hands or whatever, should be aware tomorrow and _cover ears_ while kicking such beasts," Balthier leaned his back against the seat and placed his hands behind his head, while his feet crossed on top of the control panel.

Fran continued his line of thoughts: "In that case, it concerns us all," yet when she glanced at the sleeping couple behind her, she added: "Well, perhaps not _all_ of us."

With that, they stood up to wake up the others and leave the Strahl. Vaan received a whack in his head from the senior sky pirate, which proved to be more efficient than the early song of a cockatrice, while Fran gently woke up Penelo.

It was a strange party that arrived to the palace. A man, a viera and, after them, a boy and a girl supporting each other's unsteadiness, while walking with eyes almost closed and a very irregular pace. The guards recognised them and let them pass, laughing discreetly at them, as they were thinking that Vaan and Penelo drank some of the famous _Bhujerban Madhu_. Balthier glanced at the sky and then, to one of the palace towers.

He then spotted something sparkling in one of the balconies.

"Fran, take a look over there," he called, motioning his head upwards, "such charming glow, in that balcony. I wonder if it is the alluring call of treasure?"

"You tire not of treasure hunting, do you? However," she gave a contemplative look at the balcony, her keen senses catching what no hume could see, "I would say that treasure is already taken."

* * *

**Author's Notes (again)**: When I heard there was a weapon called _Tournesol_, I decided to get it right away. What a lenghtful quest... but I finished it and now Ashe is kicking everything she finds in the way and the sword is absolutely stunning :D And Vayne... he was no match for me :D now, _writing_ about the sword, and trying to fit it in the story, was something more challenging, but I loved it! About the other weapons story... I guess I let my imagination take the best of me :) And I know, I know, Excalibur is not the strongest weapon, and its elemental property doesn't work for some beasts, but I chose it for Basch because of its meaning... Excalibur, the sword of King Arthur. A powerful one. Fitting for Basch. And here, I will make Excalibur work for every enemy, just you see :)

In this chapter I wanted to change the character's outfit for a while. Specially Basch. Well, he is handsome anyway, even with some dead man's clothes, but I now tried to gave him a cool look. But to the fans of his former outfit, do not fret! He will be back on the field with his normal clothes :) and Ashe too, of course. How can anyone fight in a long dress like hers? And about eye colour... I read some discussion around this topic... I just pictured Ashe with grey eyes and Basch with blue ones. After all, it is not important on my story, it is only to give some colour to some of my sentences XD

Thanks to all the reviewers!! Well, only one right now ;) thanks, Riona18! It is so good to see that someone is actually enjoying my story. Wow, my author's notes are growing bigger. I have to be careful.

* * *


	3. The Wisdom of Viera

**Author's Notes: **Wee, another update:) Well then, I thank you all you reviewed, and I followed the advice of Laguna's twin sister :) , as I changed a little aspect of my "english grammar". Actually, I confess it looks better. As a "no-english" girl, I used dashes instead of quotation marks until now - in my language, we don't use quotation marks to signal conversations. I changed that in every chapter and I hope that makes it easier to read! So, the conversations are now between quotation marks instead of dashes :)

I read all chapters several times before submitting them, to try to correct the grammar... but I say it again, I do apologise for any errors that might appear.

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy XII do not belong to me. It belongs to the almighty team of Square Enix.

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter III**

**- _The Wisdom of Viera_ -**

The dawn arrived, slowly bathing the sky city of Bhujerba with its glorious light. The streets were still empty, stores were still closed, windows were still shutted, Ii fact, the ones awake were the watchers, guarding the main arteries of the sky city. The palace was also well guarded but, like the rest of Bhujerba, it didn't show any signs of activity. In one balcony, however, a small form was standing, waiting for the first sunshine to greet her. She was standing still, leaning on the banisters, already wearing her usual clothes. In her back, a brand new sword rested in its delicate sleeve and its reassuring presence in her back made Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca remember the previous night and the smile of a certain captain that certainly touched something in the very depts of her concealed heart. Rarely she saw him smile, let alone, smile like that. _Like what?_, she thought.

_Just… like that._

His smile sent shivers down her spine.

Last night he accompanied her until they arrive to her quarters, saying goodbye to her, still smiling. A weaker smile, but still a smile. She was burning inside, wishing to ask of his thoughts, wishing to stay with him some more, but she couldn't speak. He could very well refuse, and she would be spoiling an already wonderful evening. Back then, she opened the room's door, while watching him go to his, disappearing in the dark corridor and never look back, still with the burning feeling in her heart, that she couldn't explain.

She never felt that before in her life.

At the balcony, the very first sunshine came, stroking her face, warming her, and she closed her eyes protectively, until she adapted her vision to the fiery rays. When she could manage to open them again, she witnessed all the splendor of Bhujerba in golden tones. In a impulse, she draw her sunflower from its sleeve and her eyes widen, while gazing upon her sword, graciously illumined by every ray of light, reflecting each shining sparkle. Ashe smiled, a smile as radiant as her sunflower's glow and, once again, her thoughts wandered about her sworn protector. Her smile continued to grace her lips, however, she sensed somewhat a feeling that she left something important to say to him.

Another day was arising, and it was time to go. Leaving the palace safety and embrace the outside world. She sheated _Tournesol_ in her back, and carefully stored _Ragnarok_ in the closet, near to the grey dress.

* * *

Penelo was exploring the large garden in front of the palace, while waiting for the others to wake and meet with her in the front yard. Everything was so beautiful, so fresh, so elegant, so different from her Lowtown. She imagined that the Royal Palace of Rabanastre was equally luxurious and she though how hard it must been for Ashe, a princess used to a life of previleges, to be forced to live in hiding in the dangerous, filthy sewers of Garamsythe Waterway for two whole years. And now, she was fighting in the name of all Dalmasca.

_But she is not alone._

Penelo stopped in front of a beautiful fountain at the center, her gaze captured by the beautiful water-lilies. Deciding to sit in the edge, she began to watch the colourful fishes swimming back and forth during some time, while singing a tune in a low voice, a trick she often used to higher her spirits. Then, she saw Ashe crossing the garden to meet up with her, in a slow pace.

"Good morning, Penelo."

"Morning, Ashe! Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you", she smiled, "where is everyone else? We should depart as soon as possible."

Penelo didn't answered immediately; instead, she stared upon Ashe with a suspicious looking in her face, like she was… _reckoning_ her.

"Is something the matter?" Ashe asked, shaking her partner out of her quite indiscreet attitude.

"Er.. you look different, but I don't know-"

Then, as she spotted what it was, she sprung up. "What do you have on your back? Let me see… wow!!" Penelo gasped as she spotted _Tournesol_; staring upon it, she was gaping in awe, oddly resembling the fish swimming in the fountain: "May… may I see it?"

Ashe smiled fondly. "Of course, Penelo," she agreed, as she drew the sword and handed it to the younger woman.

While Penelo took it and admired the delicate blade, both women heard the footsteps of another, a sound of high heels signalling Fran's approach. The viera walked over to them, catching Penelo's stunned expression and regarding the sword in her hands. Penelo was never fond of weapons, considering them tools of war that took her family away from her - though never doubting that they were also a symbol of strength and freedom - yet, gazing upon _Tournesol_ shining in her hand, and feeling the lightness that most two-handed swords did not have, she acknowledged it was indeed the most beautiful weapon she had ever seen. Fran did not show any surprise, but her eyes ran through the sword, from one tip to another, and a small smile adorned her exotic face.

Penelo then broke her awe, while handing the sword back to Ashe, who sheated it back onto her back.

"Ashe... it is _so_ gorgeous!! And I bet it's deadly too! How did you get it?"

"Well…" Ashe's cheeks turned a faint shade of red.

Fran took the word instead of the princess who, surprisingly, did not complain.

"It was plain for Basch to see that _Ragnarok _and you heeded not each other. Thus he spoke to me and I agreed with him that a lighter yet still powerful weapon would serve you better. Yet, though I have some knowledge of weapons, he was the one who remembered _Tournesol_, the _Sunflower_; I knew the forging of such blade was most difficult and labouring, but Basch willingly accepted the challenge."

At Fran's words, Ashe smiled a bit, distractedly allowing Basch's image to seep into her mind. She could not help to feel a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach, yet she quickly dismissed it.

"Still," Fran continued, "this blade holds an interesting feature: its existence alone makes any attempt to forge another impossible. Therefore, yours is and will be the only one in the world now. And even more curious... besides this blade, only another sword like _Tournesol_ ever graced this world."

"Another sword like Ashe's existed… so where is it now?"Penelo asked, admiring the extent of Fran's knowledge. "And why can't we forge another one?"

"That is a secret that you, Ashe," Fran stated, looking at the princess, "must know, to hold a full grasp of both sword and its power. I suggest therefore that you seek the one who forged this weapon for you," Fran added with a somewhat cryptic smile.

The sound of rushing steps, announcing the arrival of Vaan, Balthier and Basch, fully equipped and ready to depart, brought an end to their discussion.

"Morning, guys!" said Vaan, cheerfully. "Penelo, you could have woken me up! Is this how you thank me for carrying you in my arms last night?"

"Yes, and I suppose I should _also_ thank you for that bump in my head! It still hurts, you know?"

"What happened?" asked Ashe, while Balthier was shooking his head impatiently at the two orphan's argument.

"Let's say me and Fran have top info about our upcoming jouney… but not thanks to these two brats," he pointed at Vaan and Penelo.

"Hey, why didn't you wake us up back then?" complained Vaan, with his hands behind his back, referring to his and Penelo's quick nap at the _Strahl_'s cockpit.

"They were sleeping?" Basch asked to Balthier, hiding an uncharacteristically mocking smile.

"And snoring," Balthier replied.

"I thought they were tougher than that," Basch added, almost successfully hiding a teasing tone, "I guess Gilgamesh worn them out."

"That old geezer?" Vaan retorted. "I can defeat him everyday."

"Not without my help, mind you!" Penelo reminded him.

Balthier was once again with the look of someone who was watching some comic play, arms crossed and slightly grinning. Ashe and Fran were just listening: the first, instead of sighing impatiently like she used to, was now watching Basch with a fond smile playing in her lips, enjoying his cheerful mood; the latter, just looking at everyone and shooking slightly her beautiful head.

"We should go," she finally said.

"Right," replied Balthier. "Nono said the _Strahl _isn't in her top shape to fly yet, so we take a commercial airship to Nalbina and then, we proceed exactly like we did in our little trip to Archades. However, once we reach Salikawood, we won't travel further east, to the Phon Coast; instead, we will cross the northern road and cross Nabreus Deadlands to reach Nabudis."

"Balthier…" called Fran, in a slightly warning tone.

"Oh, right, and when we reach Salika, we make a quick stop for the night. Me and Fran want to brief you about the Deadlands. Nothing of concern, though" he plainly stated.

"Why not go through Salikawood?" asked Vaan.

"Such choice leads to the most dangerous paths of Nabudis," said Fran, "terrible beasts lurk there; moreover, I believe the spear is nearer to the other entrance. I would not worry, though. We have the guidance of someone who knows Nabreus well."

"Who?" asked Penelo.

"Me. I fought in Nabudis, before it has finally turn into what it is now," Basch replied; a sudden weight lodged uncomfortably in Ashe's heart, as she remembered her father telling everything about it.

_Basch's announcement of the fall of Nabudis… and Rasler's eagerness to make a stand against the Empire. For Nabradia... and for Dalmasca._

"Very well, then. Shall we go?" she demanded in a stern voice, firmly dismissing the unwelcoming memories. She turned around and began to stride towards the front gates, a gesture that allowed everyone else to catch the gorgeous vision of _Tournesol_, elegantly attached to her back.

She smirked when she heard the sky pirate whistling, before asking: "What is _that_ on your back?" he simply asked, while Vaan had his jaw completely dropped.

"A sword" she said matter-of-factly, half-turning her face to the others; dismissing further questions, and trying her best to hide her grin, she then resumed her way.

Fortunately, Basch explained everything to the sky pirate and his apprendice. Ashe felt very grateful for that, because she felt her cheeks burn at that precise moment… and she was unwilling to show it to anyone else.

Especially Basch.

* * *

Part of the journey occured without incidents, travelling by airship to Nalbina, by chocobo in the Mosphoran and crossing Salikawood by foot. The beautiful forest was still the same, unchanged, full of live, some peaceful, some not as peaceful. After bringing down a group of Marlboros and some Pumpkin Heads, asking directions to a couple of moogles who were again skipping work, and running after Vaan who decided to ride one of the wild chocobos who were quietly grazing nearby, they finally found the right way to Garden of Decay, where they would spend the night, at the protection of the bungalows – if they weren't being occupied by lazy moggles. Relenting a little her vigilance, Penelo addressed Fran, who was walking by her side.

"Fran, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, Penelo," Fran smiled to her. She was very fond of this young hume straighforwardness; a rare virtue among her kind, that was even more evident in her partner.

"Why Basch would go through so much to get _Tournesol_ to Ashe?"

Fran was expecting this.

"Well, the princess carried not a sword suitable for her."

But Penelo wasn't satisfied.

"Right then, but there are plenty of swords that could do the job, like _Durandal_ andwith this blade, she could also carry a shield and then she would be well protected, right? Like Basch wants her to be," during her rambling, she placed herself in front of Fran, walking backwards because the viera didn't seem willing to slow down her quite tridden pace.

"The princess is fond of greatswords," she said.

Penelo thought that vieras could be very stubborn, if they wanted to.

"But… so be it. In that case, she could handle _Save the Queen_, or something like that. Right?"

"Basch would think it would not do just as well; that _Save The Queen_, though a mightly blade, still was not a sword proper for his liege. He is her knight and wants but the best of protection for her."

"You think it's _only that_?" the emphasis Penelo put in her words, along with her mischiveous grin, forced the appearance of a discreet smile in Fran's face. The viera was aware of many things about her companions, and now she was sure she wasn't the only one. With a smile and without any further words, Penelo turned around and walked over to Vaan.

Vaan was running ahead, and he was soon followed by Penelo who decided to join him in a race. Fran witnessed this burst of energy from the younger ones and she remembered the days that she used to play tirelessly with Myrn at Eruyt, as Jote preferred to sit quietly to study the Green Word, or mend her bow and arrows, or making slaves, while lecturing her younger sisters now and then.

_Shouldn't you be studying to be a Wood Warder, Fran?_

Jote. The only viera who managed to achieve both Salve Maker and Wood Warder ranks, quickly outstanding herself among her people.

_No, Jote, please, let Fran play with me!_

Mjrn. The younger sister, energetic, stubborn and cheerful. With a natural disposition to find trouble, loving Fran more than anyone else, and always trying to follow her footsteps.

Fran dismissed her wandering thoughts about her sisters and instead observed Ashe wielding _Tournesol_, bringing an end to three Marlboros with a combo of flawless strikes, while Basch followed her with his _Excalibur _always ready to assist her. Her demeanor was so graceful, with her elegant sword; and she noticed she was not being the only one to realise it so, for she witnessed, once in a while, the enraptured glances that Basch kept stealing from the princess.

Yet, her memories assaulted her again.

_Will you leave your sisters Fran? Will you discard your life as a viera?_

_My own path I must follow, Jote. You follow your own path… do you not?_

_I follow the viera path. I follow but the Green Word and my life belongs to the bounds of the wood._

_I see… then… goodbye, sister. Please… do take care of Mjrn. Will you say her goodbye for me?_

_Why not say it yourself?_

_Because she would follow me… Goodbye, Jote._

_Wait, Fran... take this with you. I hope _Sagittarius_ will assist you as much as it assisted me._

Memories, again. She hated when her memories invaded her mind without warning. Distractedly, she touched the fine black walnut wood of _Sagittarius _behind her back, the bow that she used to see on Jote's back at all times.

She was fine. She _will_ be fine. And she was not alone.

Her eyes caught Balthier, walking alone; a strange expression tainted his usually mockering face, a distinctive mark of any seductive sky pirate. His expression was… a _serious _one that moment. And despite being young, Fran was a wise viera, even wiser than many of her race, who always lived in the security of the woods. For she alone wandered in the world of humes, engulfing every teaching that the new world offered her. She alone found Balthier, helped him discard his future as a Judge, while she discarded herself a future as a Wood Warder. And together, they journeyed through Ivalice, always a lone couple, and a strong bond of thrust and understanding grew between them both. They understood each other more than anyone else. So, the fact was that in the present times, Balthier was managing to hide his feelings from everyone, except from her.

And he knew it. So, it was no surprise to the sky pirate that she went to him, touched his arm and said, distancing from the others: "You are not alright."

"I can never fool you, right?" he said, his eyes never looking at hers.

"I would not be much of a partner if you succeeded."

"If only I could get into the mind of Dr. Cid," He finally blurted.

"You mean your father."

"My father died in the day that he discovered nethicite," he stated a bit harshly, trying to put an end to an already painful conversation.

"You know that it is not true. And you know it so much, that you hope to show him the path of reason. That is why you went to Archades. That is why you crossed Draklor Laboratory, risking your life and freedom, knowing that your head is under an enormously high bounty. You feel responsible for his actions, thus you want to stop him, do you not? So do I, and them as well," she pointed at the group of four ahead, two laughing and other two chatting, "Yet, you wish to see him as well, perhaps in an attempt to make him accept _who_ you are now."

"He only accepted me when I was a tool of the Empire."

"But you will _try_, anyway. Only after that, you can fly away and embrace your life in the sky, with his support or without it. You must try peace with your only family. As for myself... I left long ago, yet only recently I made peace with myself and the choices I have made. For it was just recently that I could make Jote and, hopefully Myrn, understand my reasons."

"I undertand, Fran," he then glanced at her and smirked, "sometimes I do wonder what I would do without you."

She smiled, before replying: "I would say the feeling is mutual, if you did not get cocky afterwards."

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed! Thanks to you, I feel so encouraged :) and the ones who read only... drop me a constructive, mature review, I would really appreciate :)

And I want to regard several points: (1) _Zodiac Spear_'s location: I am inventing it, and it is suitable for me if I put it nearer the passage Nabudis - Nabreus than Nabudis - Salikawood. I _want _them to cross Nabreus! Ha!! I am meany :D

Sagittarius gift: Well, instead of buying it in the bazaar, I wanted Fran to recieve it from Jote. This is called "writer's freedom", I guess ;)


	4. Of Gods And Espers

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Another update! Today, we'll have a history lesson, I hope you enjoy. Now, I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I think it will be soon. After all, it is already written, but I have to review it with my full attention to _hunt_errors in grammar and spelling. I want to thank to all my reviewers, specially Landis Icelilly, for your help and support :)

250 hits... well, to all who read and did not drop me a review, thanks for reading anyway :) sometimes I, too, read and forget to review... :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Final Fantasy. And I do not belong to the Square Enix team, but I would love to. :)

Without further issues, I do hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter IV**

**- _Of Gods and Espers_ -**

The night was setting fast, covering the forest with its impenetrable darkness. A group of cheerful moogles showed them the way to the _Garden of Decay_, a beautiful and peaceful spot with three wooden bungalows, abandoned yet offering the most luring comfort to any weary traveller.

After yawning lowdly, Balthier informed "I reckon there's no need to travel to the Hunter's Camp at Phon Coast for our well deserved rest. It is out of our way and it is already late, therefore, we can spend the night here. Unless _Your Majesty_ has some objection?"

"_The nerve!_", Ashe thought and swiftly reacted to the sky pirate's words. "Who do you think I am? Some porcelain breakable princess who can't go out for a little walk or she might get sick?"

"Those were your words - hey!" Balthier retreated as he saw Ashe drawing her sword and pointing out its tip right between his eyes, showing a defiant yet mischievous smile, and he chuckled "How fierce we are today, princess!"

"_And_ I am not angry at the moment. So do not tempt me to show you my wrath."

"Basch, it was such a lovely idea of yours to give her that sword," retorted Balthier, while Vaan and Penelo chuckled at the scene before their eyes.

Fran asked to his partner, in a teasing tone, "another woman who can put you in your place, is it not Balthier?"

"Fran. _Please_."

"This is one of the ie of serving royalty I mentioned before," Basch said, fortuituously, to Balthier, managing to get an incredulous, yet somewhat amused smile from Ashe.

"Fortunately, I am _not_ the one who is actually _serving_ _royalty_, so it is not my duty to _deal with them_," he stated.

"Thank the Gods, because from what I have seen, you could hardly manage to do that_,_" Basch retorted.

Vaan and Penelo burst out laughing, while Ashe was trying hard to muffle a chuckle.

"That's no way to treat a leading man, _captain_," said Balthier, surprised at the knight's sudden audacity. "Fran, with me. We shall take the bungalow with the better view for the road. For vigilance purposes, of course."

"And we will take the one beside yours," said Vaan "Coming, Penelo?"

"I'd rather stay with…" started Penelo, planning to stay with Ashe, but as she was considering the latest developments between Ashe and Basch, she decided otherwise: "Yes Vaan, I will go too."

Which left Ashe completely perplexed.

Basch and Ashe saw the others go inside the bungalows, and they heard the delightful voice of Penelo coming from inside: "Vaan, come to the window, look at the view!!"

Ashe felt tempted to pay attention to her surroundings. Between the branches of the trees, the starry sky greeted them. A smooth breeze brough them the sounds of the forest: leaves falling on the floor, trees branches caressing each other, crickets singing in the night. Fireflies were here and there, giving light to the dark forest. All the environment was breathtaking, and the knight and his princess were the only ones outside, enjoying the scenery, avoiding to discuss about the embarassing situation that they were two for just one bungalow. Each one was waiting for the other to break the silence and say something. Basch was the one to do that, because he knew exactly what should be said.

"Your Highness, please, I bid you retire for the night and rest. I will take the first watch."

But then, out of nowhere, the strong accent of the viera was heard: "We need not night watchers. The wood is sheltering us, and I am alert."

Soon followed by an Archadian one: "And Ashe, if you don't wish to stay with that sternly knight, you are always welcome in -"

"Balthier, will you be _so bold_ as to _finish_that sentence?" Basch retorted loudly, much to Ashe's bewilderment.

"Aaah, forget it. I am already in a very good company. Right Fran, my dear?" Balthier addressed himself to his partner in a very provoking tone.

"Do not even _dream_ of it,", Fran didn't have to say more to discourage further advances from the sky pirate, and forcing him clarify instead: "The thought never crossed my mind."

"_Shut up already!!_", shouted the impatient voices of Vaan and Penelo, from inside their bungalow.

Silence followed the argument but Basch broke it again, talking to Ashe in a low voice, avoiding further interruptions by the rest of the party.

"Nevertheless, I will remain here outside."

Ashe did not argued to this. Instead she spoke, in a soft tone: "May I sit with you, for a while?"

He only took a brief moment before answering: "Certainly."

They took a seat beside each other at the entrance of their bungalow. Ashe was looking at the starry sky, ignoring that Basch was stealing glances from her. She suddenly drew _Tournesol _from its sleeve and placed it gently on the floor, in front of them both. Basch did the same with his _Excalibur_, and the couple was admiring both blades graciously reflecting the light of the stars. But this time, the one to break the silence, was Ashe.

"I want to thank you again. For now, I have not only you to protect me, but also this wonderful sword. It is so light and yet, so strong for attack and defence both. I feel perfectly safe with it, and I think I am mastering it well. I must say also that I feel we were made for each other."

"I am honestly glad for hearing such, Majesty. And it is true, your fighting skills are becoming excellent."

"Basch... Fran told me about _Tournesol_; about though such blade can be forged, mine is currently the only one, and only another existed before this one," she commented, as she looked at the sky again. "Why is that so? I would like to know."

"Very well," Basch followed her gaze to the sky, catching the trail of a shootingstar. He mulled over a good way to expose the facts for a moment, before taking the word.

"I believe you know the Nu Mou's legend of the Espers?"

"Yes," Ashe nodded, "once serving the Occuria, they challenged their Gods, in a rebellion led by Ultima, the High Seraph. After a long battle, the Occuria prevailed, subjugating the Espers and imprisoning them for all eternity."

"Indeed. The Espers were bestowed with otherwordly powers to extend the work of the Occuria in heavens to the beings on earth. Ultima was their sovereign, a holy angel with the power to give and take life. To aid her and to straighten her position as a leader among her kind, the Gods made her an offering."

"An offering?" she diverted her gaze from the stars and looked at him instead, "like the _Treaty-Blade_?"

"Aye," he nodded, returning her gaze, "they also trusted her a sword, which is the one you now hold."

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him. She then glanced at the glowing sword, still reflecting the stars. She could very well imagine the mighty Ultima yielding _Tournesol. _A sword so graceful and gorgeous like this one... it was indeed a work beyond this earth. But then, how Basch could make this sword for her? How was the sword of Ultima in her hand? And... had she ever the _right_ to claim such blade to aid her in her mission?

Basch was sensing her uneasiness as she looked at _Tournesol_. He looked at her, waiting a moment, to let her sink all the new information within her. When she looked back, she motioned him to resume the tale, for she wanted to know everything. He then proceeded.

"For several hundred years, the thirteen Espers governed and worked in the earth, as the Occuria messengers. But one of them, Ultima began to acknowledge her own powers, believing she was more powerful than the Gods themselves. Being that the case, she found no reason to serve them any longer; she craved for more. Therefore, Ultima assembled all the Espers, who followed her, though some more willingly than others. Wielding _Tournesol_, she led the war, only to be brought down by the ones who created her: their punishment for their rebellion would be an eternity of enclosure, in places carefully chosen, cloistered in impervious clouds of mist."

"And… the sword?"

"The gods took _Tournesol_ from her, and destroyed it."

"I see…", she looked again at the sword. "But in that case… how this sword is _here_? With me?"

"In battles," Basch clarified, "we often say: _give a piece of your soul to your weapon, and take a piece of it for yourself_. Your weapons must be not only a trustworthy ally, but also an extension of your body and soul, that allows you to forge with it a bond of understanding."

"Has Ultima developed such bond with _Tournesol_?"

"Indeed, as their link was powerful beyond measure, the Occuria could only destroy blade if they destroyed its wielder. But we know she lived… defeated and imprisoned, but still living. Thus Ultima had still a part of _Tournesol_ bound to her soul, although the sword exists no longer. However, Fran and I knew that it would be possible to recreate _Tournesol_, if we had something that belonged to her, and a mixture of some rather uncommon loot."

"But we defeated her… I defeated her and now she is under my control. She is part of me now."

"You did not defeat her. You released her from an eternity of torment, and for that, she is now under your command," Basch said, "therefore, one may say you_ own _Ultima. Her might, her thoughts, her soul. And within her soul is…"

"_Tournesol_. So you mean…"

"It was very important for you to deliver the final blow to Ultima, in Giruvegan. For her to be a part of you."

"And you stood always by my side," Ashe recalled, looking at him. "Yet still… the loot to forge it… to have something from her…"

"As what was left of _Tournesol _had been transferred from Ultima to you, we needed something from _you _instead."

"What do you mean?…"

Basch summoned all his courage, before answering: "Forgive me for my boldness, Lady Ashe, but I took a string from your hair. I know it is far from being polite, yet it was the only way."

Ashe glanced again at the sword. "_If it was only that, why his sudden uneasiness?_"

"I am really grateful you did that", she glanced at him and, smiling, she simply said: "_Tournesol_ is very worthy of such, Basch: you do not need to apologise. But tell me," Ashe grinned slightly, "when did you manage to collect the string?"

"At the campfire in Tchita Uplands, the night before we went to Sochen Cave Palace. You and everyone else were sleeping soundly; I managed to find a string of hair resting in your coat."

"I see."

Ashe remembered. That night she was sleeping very near the fire, because she was shivering with cold and the moist floor from recent rains was not helping to ease her condition at all. She tried to imagine Basch kneeling beside her, watching her sleep as he collected the string, and found out that the scene was quite endearing. She never felt his presence, though her senses were improving with all the journeying.

She decided to tease him: "You could have _asked _for it."

Yet instead of feeling embarassed, he chuckled and replied back: "And spoil the surprise?"

"You are right," she glanced at him and smiled back, "but what would you do if I awoke at that moment?"

"What would you have done?"

They laughed heartily, and Ashe felt, as their laugh was slowly subsiding, the comfortless feeling that she was leaving something to say to him. _But what? _The feeling was indeed uneasy, oppressing her heart.

_"What is troubling me?"_, she thought. But her knight interrupted her thoughts.

"Your Majesty… if you allow me to, I will advise you to seek some rest now. The journey that lays ahead of us hides many dangers, demanding a watchful eye."

"Therefore, I can tell you the same," she stood up, yet he remained in his seat.

Then, she turned her head to look into his eyes, while lending out a hand; he did not seize it though.

He answered instead: "I will stay here for a while more. I bid you not be concerned, for I am used to sleep outdoors. After all, we are all used to it." He then looked back at her, "I will be here if you need me."

"You shall not sleep here at the cold, Basch. There is enough space for us both, inside."

"I know…" he looked at her a while more, like if he was weightening his options, but then, he diverted his eye and looked at the floor instead.

Ashe was determined. How could she let her knight sleep outside, specially after all he has done for her? He would eventually freeze, without any fire near him, and the air was growing cool. The party never though of lighting a fire because they would sleep in the bungalows, and not at the open-air. She insisted, feeling that she could have the best of him if she tried hard:

"It does not appeal to me, the thought of knowing you are here outside, while I am inside at the warmth."

_But you are a princess, that is the way things are. Your place is in safe and warm places. His place is to face anything, as long as he is guarding you. _She ignored her cruel and unfair inner voice and shivered, because she realized that the voice could very well be telling her what Basch was thinking at the moment. With her resolve burning, she moved away her lending hand, and put it on his shoulder instead. He slightly bent his head towards her hand resting in his shoulder, and tufs of his blonde hair skimmed along her hand. She tightened her grip. She was losing her patience, but did not want to damage such a wonderful evening - _another wonderful evening in his company _- angrying at him. And letting him stay outside, alone, while everyone was sleeping safe and sound inside, was a preposterous idea. She sighed, and said in a definite tone:

"Let us go inside, Basch. It is a _request_."

Finally, he stood up, forcing her to divert her hand from his shoulder. He turned to face her, and locked eyes with hers; seeing him, she thought she had won the argument, only to find out how wrong she was.

"I have said before it is improper," he stated, a bit more heatedly than he actually intended, "you know it as well as I do."

Her eyebrows knit into a frown. "Are you _lecturing_ me?"

Basch did not answer. He tilted down his head, thinking that he went too far, arguing with her in such a way, but he had to make her understand. His resolve was unmatching. Well, maybe matched by hers. But he would reason her. Letting her sleep under the same roof as his, as if they were some ordinary couple, family, or related in any way, was not an option.

"Is that because I am a princess? I am not, because now Dalmasca belongs to the Empire. Because you are a knight? You are not, for the very same reason. We are only a man and a woman, like Vaan and Penelo, Balthier and Fran, fighting together to liberate Dalmasca. I've told you this precisely yesterday. How many more times do I have to repeat myself?"

"You have told that many times, indeed. But that will never change the way I see you," he replied, lowering the harsh tone he has applied previously, "Lady Ashe, I would never do such an improper thing as sleep under the very same roof that shelters you. Please, acknowledge that, for me, nothing has changed between you and me, regarding our social rankings and regardless your own beliefs."

"_Hardly. Everything has changed. For worse,_" she thought. And she asked to herself why she was bothering with a conversation that apparently would lead to nowhere.

She sighed, and Basch sensed her weariness, as she seemed to be giving up. She turned her back to him, closed her eyes and said in a low voice, more to herself than to him.

"So it seems. I thought I was reaching you, when you gave me _Tournesol_, or when you told me about the Espers. Perhaps I am either naive or immature, for presuming too much."

"You are not… please do not think of yourself that way. Please, try to understand -"

"Save your breath," she snapped, "I do not wish to hear it all again," she added, bringing to an end their argument with a definitive tone of voice and, before she went inside the bungalow, she turned her head and casted him a glance, while saying bitterly: "I bid you goodnight, Basch. Sleep well, here outside at the cold, or inside at the warmth. It is your choice to make."

He was expecting her to slam the door at his face, but she left it slighly opened instead.

He took his seat again, near the entrance, leaned against the wall and rested his head. Now he was gazing at the starry night, alone, lost in his thoughts. He was tormented and angried, for she was not understanding his position. He had already his name stained, for leaving Landis and his family at the Empire's mercy, for committing treason against Dalmasca - even if he was not the one who should be blamed - and now he would add to the list a close, improper relationship to the future queen of the kingdom he sworn to protect? He could not. He had already exceeded the limits with her at Bhujerba Palace, requesting her to meet him at the library while everyone else was sleeping, escorting her to her room, looking at each other _so intensely_ at her door before they parted. She had a reputation to hold and he was not helping at all. And then, this night… they were sitting so close, her arm brushing against his, and he never did a single move to keep some distance.

"_It can never happen again_," he thought.

She peeped out of the door, and saw him, very near. He was fast asleep, his head resting against the wall and slighly bending to his right side. She took a step outside and shivered when her bare foot made contact with the cold wooden path outside the bungalow. She then almost sustained her breath, for she didn't want to wake him up, and kneeled before him. She stood like that just for a moment, gazing upon his serene expression and listening to his smooth breathing. She noticed his scar. His scar, a part of his own, which would always remember him - and her - of all he had endured the last couple of years.

She lifted her arm from her lap, thinking what line she would be crossing if she touched his cheek. But as her hand was halfway its target, Basch stirred slighly. She held her breath and didn't make further moves. Her hand froze in the air.

A moment passed, and Ashe decided it was safe to release her breath and withdraw her hand. Basch was still sleeping peacefully. She dismissed her rambling thoughts as she remembered why she was standing beside him at the first place. She seized the black green blanket she was bringing along, from inside the bungalow, unfolded it and carefully covered him up. Basch didn't woke up. She checked him to see if he was properly covered and, after gazing upon him a while more, she stood up and went inside the bungalow. Almost as soon as she laid down, she fell asleep. And she dreamt.

* * *

_The young woman was lying on her back, in the sunflower field, her scattered golden hair reflecting the sunlight, her bright blue eyes gazing at the blue sky. She was singing an unknown song, in an unknown language, her voice clear as water. She was holding in her pale hands a small golden feather. _

_Then, she heard them. Voices, peaceful but strong and determined voices, from within the earth and from the skies above, and she felt some kind of terrible power emanating from them._

"_You will be our holy light, my child. Rise, and embrace your destiny, High Seraph."_

_The beautiful lady arose at the voice's command. At her side, among sunflowers and scattered golden feathers, with the tip of the golden blade sticked firmly into the ground, _Tournesol_ was resting._

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, where do I start? This was the most difficult chapter to write, but from now on, all of them will be even worst, because things will beginning to... change a little. And we _still_don't know what Ashe left to say to Basch at that night at Bhujerba and now at Salikawood, but we will know eventually.

About Garden of Decay and the three bungalows... I know there is a place in Salika with two or three bungalows, and I am not sure if it is in Garden of Decay, but I think so. But it is not important if the location and the number of bungalows are wrong. Well, I don't mind, and I hope you don't mind too.

About Ultima... I really loved relating her with _Tournesol_. Now, you and Ashe know that sword is no ordinary one, and understand also all the trouble that Basch went through to get it... that was my main purpose for telling this story. I will not advance further in the subject. Unless I imagine something for Excalibur, Fomalhaut or Masamune. Ha!

In the next chapter they will continue their journey to get the spear. Will they get it? Haha, I know, because I've already written it :D just wait and see.

Please, R&R:) Thank you all :) :) now I will rest a little.


	5. The Lands of The Death

**Author's Notes: **Here we go for another update! This time, I really hadn't the time to grab my dictionaries and the grammar to review properly this chapter for spelling and grammar errors. But I will review it eventually...

Thank you all my reviewers!! You are the ones who make me want to proceed further into the story. The plot is already in my head, but I find it difficult sometimes to put in on words... specially foreign words, like _english_! But I like challenges and I will persevere!! Hah! ;)

**Disclaimer:** It is pretty much the same as the other disclaimers I wrote in previous chapters :) I do not own anything.

Without further ramblings, please enjoy:)

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter V**

**- _The Lands of The Death_ -**

In the sleeping forest of Salikawood, the dawn slowly seeped in, lifting up the piercing darkness. Although the sun was still hidden behind the horizont, Vaan opened his eyes and, as he remembered what kind of adventure was expecting him today, he quickly got out of the mattress to wake up his partner.

But Penelo wasn't in her bed.

He quickly seized _Whale Whisker_ and hurtled from the bungalow, shouting as he went:

"Penelo?! _Penelo!!_"

"Are you trying to wake up all the forest, by any chance?"

The remark came from Balthier's mouth. He was standing, facing a mulberry tree and collecting some berries for the breakfast. Vaan disregarded his relaxed demeanor and asked instead:

"Where is everyone?"

"They are scattered around, gathering food," the sky pirate replyed, but as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching, he added: "Well, not anymore, here they are."

The rest of the party arrived, each one carrying a bag with several fruits, bags and berries. While they stayed at Salikawood, they refused to hunt any beasts, which were friendly creatures and they should remain as such, undisturbed, for everyone's sake. They all took a seat near the bungalows, unfolded the bags and started to eat. Penelo was teasing Vaan for being such a sleepy-head and Basch and Ashe were trying their best to avoid each other's gaze. Fran casted Balthier a meaningful look: it was time. He had his mouth full of several berries but swallowed them and called for everyone's attention.

"We have something to discuss."

Everyone looked up at him, but he didn't look back. Instead, he glanced at Fran:

"I've been thinking, Fran. They will understand better if you're the one to do the talk, instead of me."

Everyone changed bewildered looks. Balthier passing on word? The _leading man_? But they hadn't much time to regard the fact, as Fran took his word at that moment:

"Very well. We will take now the road to the Grand Bower, cross Piebald Path and enter Greencrag in Nabreus Deadlands. We will cross the lands until we reach the Necrohol of Nabudis and you, Basch, will lead us there as you know the land well - at least, before her fall. Nabreus Deadlands are colonized by several species of undead creatures, who fear Holy based magicks so, use your magic power wisely. Basch, you and _Excalibur _will have an important role in dealing with the undead, specially the _Banshee_.

"_Banshee_?", asked Penelo, shivering all of a sudden. Fran explained the particular attack of the beast, based on what Balthier and herself knew from the _Strahl_'s database.

"I believe it is like a zombie, but smaller. Once you spot one, it is important you _kill it_ _immediately_. Because if you refrain to do so… you will be lost. I know not if they scream, if they cry, or even laugh, but I do know they can drive anyone who hear their wail mad. Mad enough to end up one's life."

Penelo's eyes widened, and she covered her mouth with her hands. Vaan, unlike his own nature, was the first to notice her uneasiness and he promptly placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him, conforting her. Everyone seemed to disregard the fact, as their attention was fully trapped by Fran's words. She continued:

"Do what it takes to kill it. Do not let it open its mouth. If we part for any reason and if any of you find trouble, you must call out for help: there is nothing embarassing in it. It is better than let _Banshees_ possess you. Basch, wherever we are, you and I will be in charge of answering to any distress call from any of our comrades. You are the strongest and the most well armed for this journey and as for me, I believe I have the mental strenght needed to face the situation as well. So, hesitate not to call out for aid, _all_ of you."

Everyone weighed Fran's words, guessing that the reality was much worse. Vaan felt a wave of uneasiness, not because of the upcoming journey, after all he was a though and brave young man, always yearning for adventure. It was because of Penelo. Her frightened expression was worrying him so, as he swallowed his pride, he said:

"You know… I don't want you to think I am scared or anything but is this spear worthy of all our trouble? Maybe we can find another weapon."

"No, we cannot. If _Zodiac Spear_ exists, it would be senseless not using it," Fran answered categorically.

Balthier took her word again: "Inside the palace, we must remain _together_. This is important, because the place is in shambles and it will probably look more like a maze and less like a royal palace. We go inside, grab the spear, and move out. Plain and simple. We all know the palace, except you both, right?" he questioned Vaan and Penelo.

"Yes but… how come you _all know the palace_?", asked Vaan.

"Well… state affairs," said Ashe, and Basch nodded in agreement.

"_That_ I can understand. how about _you_?", Vaan glared suspiciously at the couple of sky pirates.

"_We_ were living up to our name and doing piracy. Were you expecting anything else?", Balthier answered airily, jumping up to his feet. Everyone followed.

"You are so…", started Ashe, staring at him, not believing how dare Balthier could be, stealing _the royal palace_, of all the possible places.

"There they go again," Vaan whispered into Penelo's ear, who snorted. Balthier retorted as he shook the dust off his clothes: "Yes, princess? Why the fierce look? I had been thievering on your lovely home too. The Dusk Shard, remember?", he said, enjoying her infuriated look. "_Yes_, with your help too Vaan," he added, dismissing the threatening glare of _I stole it, not you_ from Vaan. "And we spared you a lot of trouble at that time, proving that you were… what was the expression? Of _quality blood_, yes. And because of that, we managed to discourage that mental Judge of executing you or something like that, like any other member of the insurgence -"

"The _Resistance_!!", snapped Ashe yet again.

"Whatever. So, you, princess, should admit that _piracy_ is an honoured way of life like any other else. In fact, I daresay it is as honoured as being _captain_, even if it is true that I only protected royalty _once_ and knights must protect royalty _now_ and _then_ and -"

"Right, right, enough," interrupted Basch, disregarding whatever Balthier was trying to say, "thus you have been promenading the halls of Nabudis. Then, enlighten us: why the almighty sky pirate Balthier did not get _Zodiac Spear_ at that happy time at Nabudis."

"Well… we hadn't the time to explore everything. And we know when it is time to leave, we didn't want to get greedy and empty the place of all its treasures. We aren't that kind of thieves."

"He means that the guards spotted us when we were trying to break in the treasure chambers," Fran piped up.

"Fran. _Please_. Let's get that spear then. Move on."

The sun arose completely from the horizont as they reached Piebald Path and proceeded to Nabreus Deadlands. Until then, Penelo was holding Vaan's hand, with somewhat of a feeling that they were in the verge of crossing something beyond one's comprehension. There was also something more and she didn't need to have the senses of a viera to feel the tension rising inside the group. Vaan was the only one who was still feeling cheerful, specially towards her, but Penelo was wondering if that was, by any chance, because she was a bit frightened. Unlike Vaan, who loved to face the unknown, she would rather know what was in store for her.

"Penelo. I am here. Don't worry. I've got you covered, ok? Stand by my side and we'll get through it."

She smiled, while regarding: "Do I look so scared?"

"Well… a little. But you are tough, and I know that," and, as he smiled to her, he leaned his head towards hers and kissed her forehead. If anyone saw this gesture of affection, they did not comment.

Penelo blushed slighly as Vaan kept holding her hand, proceeding forward. Penelo couldn't see the rest of the group for she was in the lead with Vaan, but she felt it: Balthier, exceptionally quiet. Fran, as always. And Basch and Ashe not speaking to each other like before. They used to be so cheerful towards each other, specially since she owned _Tournesol_ from him. But today, Penelo noticed their unusual piercing silence. She felt tempted to talk to Fran about that, but she sensed that her viera friend was not in the mood for small talk at the moment.

Vaan and Penelo were the first to reach The Muted Scarp and the fallen bridge, gazing upon the land where friend and foe died alike. Penelo remembered Basch's words when, two weeks ago, they made a wrong turn and ended up in there, instead of Phon Coast.

_"This is all that remains of Nabudis. Two years ago it was destroyed by a mysterious force. The work of the Midlight Shard." _

_"This? In just 2 years? How?"_

_"As the Dawn Shard brought down the Leviathan, a fell mist spilled forth. It is like the same thing happened here. The nethicite's mist has corrupted the life of this place._"

At that time, they turned around, without bearing to look at that desolated land. But now, they would have to cross it, and so, they remained there for a while, to contemplate the place. Discomfort felt upon them, as they entered in the realms of Death itself, without being invited, disturbing every soul's eternal slumber.

Where they were, once stood a city. The capital of Nabradia. Now… nothing stood there. The mountains that surrounded the place were naked, of pure black rock. The valleys were filled with swirling mist. Who could tell what kind of… _life_ was lurking in there? Penelo and Ashe were tearful, but while Vaan was there to confort the first, no one dried the tears or smooth the anger and the feeling of impotence of the latter. Little did she knew that Basch was right behind her and so, she startled when she felt his grip on her shoulder, supporting her. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, as she stoically said:

"I am fine."

He new she was not. But there was no point in delaying the journey.

"Let us go, then. Everyone, follow me."

And so they crossed the lands, led by Basch. Each one of them was beginning to feel heavy, sad, opressed by the dense mist. The creatures lurking were hideous, but no _Banshee_ appeared to greet them. Basch eased. Although he had all his senses focused, he soothed a little, and allowed his memory to travel to the former Nabudis, to the once beautiful capital. And then, the Imperial troops. The despaired screams of the wounded, of the dying, of anyone who saw the flashing light in the sky and had lost hope at that instant. Midlight Shard. He sighed deeply when he came to reality and startled when Balthier called for Fran, who was missing. But then, he though it was some illusion from the fog, because the next moment she was right beside Balthier.

Finally they reached the Field of the Fallen Lord and crossed the frontdoor to Necrohol of Nabudis.

The place was completely levelled, infested by dangerous beasts and even a dark elemental. A faint glow pierced the darkness through the broken windows. Some rooms were filled by ponds of water, entire halls were destroyed, pillars with beautiful engravings broken, pieces of the once beautiful painted ceiling scattered in the floor. Ashe was walking along the wall, caressing it with her hand, remembering those corridors, from the time she visited the palace two years ago, as a guest of Lord Rasler. She remembered walking with him through these corridors, as he guided her, hand in hand, showing her his home. The palace was so beautiful and it pained her to the core knowing how powerful a stone could be, to do this. She thightened her grip around _Tournesol_'s handle.

She drove the anger inside her to the fiends, brandishing her sword and casting Holy spells. _Excalibur_ and _Masamune _were also being a great help. All the sight of destruction stirred up something inside Penelo and she was determined in cleaning the place of all the beasts she could. The dark enemies were too sneaky, avoiding most attacks from the party, but when Basch couldn't be quick enough to strike one, Penelo was right behind comboing them with great celerity. Holy spells, _Sagittarius_ and _Fomahault_ were discouraging some enemies, who thought twice before racing towards the party and Vaan managed as well as he could with _Whale Whisker_.

"I'd say, let's hope that the treasure room isn't underwater," Vaan said to a panting Penelo when they crossed a hall where the stairs were diving into the water.

"It is not. In fact, we are almost there. Basch, allow me to lead now," asked Fran. Balthier joined her.

"Aye," he agreed, taking the opportunity to retreat to the rear of the group: he noticed that Ashe was way too behind, alone, watching the engravings in the walls.

"Majesty, you should not be so far from the group. Many dangers lie in hiding among these halls."

"Very well," she said, bitterly.

He knew that her coldness was somewhat due to the place they were, and the desolation they were facing. It was absolutely oppressive and, after all, they were at her late husband's destroyed home. But still, he felt that it was _also_ due to the night at Salikawood. He never touched the subject after that, and now it was not the right place or time. When they got out, he would talk with her.

"_It is here!_"

Fran's voice echoed through the corridor. All the party reunited in a small room in Cloister of the Highborn area, filled with chests.

"Alright! Let's get it then!"

Everyone helped to open the chests. They seemed to be all empty, except one, opened by Penelo.

"Vaan, look!"

She pulled from the chest a light and stunning silver spear with a sharpened and elegant tip, engraved with small drawings. Vaan went to her, his eyes wide open while Penelo handed the spear to him.

"Let me take a look," Fran held her hand and took the spear. "It is indeed _Zodiac Spear_. You got yourself a new spear. Keep _Whale Wisker _with you for now, and when we get to the _Strahl_ you can keep it in there, for some emergency." She then gave back the spear to Vaan, who gazed upon it a few moments before placing it across his back.

"It is beautiful, Vaan," Penelo admired.

"Can't wait to test it."

"And you will," replied Fran.

They returned the way they came. But then, Balthier, who was in the lead this time, made a little detour.

"Are you sure this is the way?", asked Basch, frowning.

"Never doubt the leading man."

They made another detour and Basch was even more sure they weren't there before. He confirmed his suspicious thoughts when he saw Balthier standing in front of a huge door. Everyone stopped behind him.

"Why are we here? What's inside?"Penelo asked, a bit curious.

"Vaan," Fran said, "do you want to test your weapon?"

"Sure! Against what?" he asked, already drawing _Zodiac Spear_.

"Chaos, The Walker Of The Wheel is inside."

"The _Esper_?! How do you know?"

"I just know. And I have what you need to open the door," Fran showed a tiny piece of metal to the party. "Coutesy of Ma' kleou, Roh' kenmu and Roh' kenmou. Well, Vaan, the decisions is yours to make."

"Why me?", asked Vaan.

Balthier smirked: "Well, feel free to tell me about better opportunities to test your spear _and_ win an Esper. Of course, if you don't want Chaos, I can get him myself -"

"Of course I want it!"

"And I will help!" Penelo said to everyone, wearing a determined look while she drew _Masamune_.

"You sure?", Vaan said, smiling gratefully at her and regarding her sudden courage and resolve. _No better partner and friend_, he thought.

"I am," she replied, as she straighten herself and smiled at him.

"Who else wants to go?" Balthier asked, "applications are open. If no one steps forward, I -"

"I will," said a gruff and stern voice from the rear. Everyone looked back at Basch, who drew _Excalibur _as he added: "To keep an eye on you both."

Vaan and Penelo smiled widely at Basch, who gave them an encouragingly look. Then, the party of three, led by Vaan, stood in front of the gates, working the medallion's magicks. As the gates opened, they went inside The Crucible, to face Chaos, while the others remained outside, waiting for what seemed to be an eternity, for their friends to come out safe and sound.

* * *

**Author's Notes (again): **This is somekind of a "turning point". From now on, I will be completely challenged on writing the upcoming chapters. It will take a while to submit the next chapter and, fans of action scenes, your time to read this story is now :D well, I rated this fiction to adventure/romance, but the next chapter will be angst. And it is best to rate M, to play it safe. And I add some terror to it, as well. Hah! Freakin' nightmares... It will take a while before I can submit it, as it is a very complicated one. But I am loving to write it!

I believe that I written correctly the places where Zodiac Spear and Chaos stand but, as I said in previous chapters, I made them cross Nabreus Deadlands because I am mean hahaha!... and also because it suits my story :)

Please, R & R! All my love for you, my faithful reviewers :) Thanks a lot!!


	6. The Darkness And The Heavenly Sword

**Author's Notes: **Here I go again! Sorry for the delay, I wanted to submit it last Friday, but my internet connection just craps... well, I hope that you like this chapter, I loved to write it, it was pretty challenging :) I must say this chapter has some "angst", and some spoilers.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers, you are the greatest for giving me all your support and constructive reviews:)

**Disclaimer:** Again, I do not own anything.

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter VI**

**- _The Darkness and The Heavenly Sword_ -**

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ashe, Balthier and Fran jolted up from their places as the door of The Crucible opened. Vaan was the first to step outside, in a slow pace, but showing a bright smile on his face. He was followed by Penelo, somewhat a little pale, and Basch, who seemed to be unharmed.

"You fought very well," Basch stated as he placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder.

Vaan beamed. But as he felt the weight of Penelo's body against his right side, he supported her to prevent her fall. Basch assisted her as well, under the confused look of the others.

"What happened?" Ashe asked, who hurtled towards Penelo and stood in front of her, while seizing her hand. She was cold.

"Well, it could have been worse", Vaan explained, "we scattered around The Crucible to avoid being attacked all at once, but Chaos decided to make a mark out of Penelo to unleash his _Whirlwind_. Basch rushed in to protect her and he managed to shield part of the spell, _while ordering me_to defeat that Esper. If I shielded her as well, we could have avoided this… she is under _Fear_ or whatever it is called."

"Remember, your role was to vanquish Chaos, ours to cover you. If we all stood near Penelo, we would have been an easy target laid out for him."

"Penelo? Talk to me," Ashe addressed the young girl, who had an expressionless face and eyes wide open, like if she was in a state of shock. Fran and Balthier drew near her:

"She can't speak for now. Neither cast any spells for a while, meaning she needs our full protection until we get out of this place."

Ashe nodded in agreement. She cupped Penelo's cheek, giving her an Ether, which was held to her by Fran. Penelo whispered a soundless "thank you", while glancing at the older girl, still supported by Vaan.

"I owe you one, Basch, for keeping her safe," Vaan said, "I can watch her back from here. Let's get out of here."

Balthier and Fran headed outwards, leading the way, followed by Vaan and Penelo. Ashe was walking with Basch by her right side, both remaining behind the group.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

"Actually, I should be the one to put forward such question."

"It was not I who was locked behind that door, fighting an Esper."

"I assure you I am well," he said, looking at her. She glanced back, but her eyes caught his sword arm and she gasped. Basch was not quick enough to hide it from her, and she saw the long, deep and ugly cut crossing his forearm, and the bleed pouring out of it. She hurtled to his right side and, as she gripped him by his wrist to take a better look, he winced but quickly recovered his usual stance.

"You are hurt!", she stated, more with a frightened look than an angry one.

"This is but a mark of the _Whirlwind_ spell, nothing more."

"Ashe?", Penelo called, whirling around and leaving Vaan's support for a moment, "I saw him get hurt; he got that while protecting me."

"Penelo, this is nothing of –"

"He asked both me and Vaan to not make a fuss around it," Penelo interrupted him as she addressed Ashe, "at least until we arrived to the safety of Salikawood."

The young blonde then smiled fragily to Basch, before addressing Ashe again: "He could use some proper healing, though in my condition I can't help him."

Ashe nodded once in return.

They started to walk, hasting a little their pace, because Balthier and Fran were already further ahead. Fortunately, they wiped out almost all beats on their way in, so now the rooms were quite peaceful.

"Basch, let me see your arm,"Ashe requested.

"There is no need, Majesty. Actually –"

Basch stopped abruptly, as Ashe gsighed impatiently as she seized his arm and lifted it as her eyes analised the wound. He felt a sudden urge to stop her: Knights are responsible for royalty's wellfare, not the other way around.

"Lady Ashe -"

"Don't interrupt me. Let us continue to walk, please, I do not wish to linger here for longer than what necessity demands."

As she walked, Ashe uncorked a bottle of Elixir, seized one handkerchief from her pocket and sipped some drops of the crystal blue liquid on it. After that, she placed the cloth on Basch's wound and carefully cleaned it. Now and then, they stopped in their tracks, to allow Ashe to remove small grains or dirt from the wound with more precision. Ashe finished the procedure by cleaning the rest of his arm from remains of stained blood, all the time trying not to acknowledge how strong and toned his arm was.

Suddenly, she was forced out of her toughts as she felt him placing his left hand on hers, preventing her from resuming the cleaning of the remnants of dried blood. He stared upon her, straight into her eyes.

"What you have done is far more than enough, Your Highness."

"I have not finished yet," she said.

As his eyes were lost on hers, it took Basch a while to regard that his hand was still clasping hers, and he quickly withdrew it. The strength on her gaze was became more intense than a petrify spell.

"Did we stop for any reason?"

Ashe and Basch startled at Penelo's question, as she and Vaan were way ahead and waiting for them. In their argument, they almost forgot where they were.

And that they were not alone.

"Not at all," Basch answered out as he started to walk, dismissing further questions. "Forgive us."

Penelo frowned at this evasive answer and Vaan gave Ashe a confused look, before both whirled around and got on their way again. Ashe and Basch followed them closely.

"Basch?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Avoid putting any effort in your sword arm, at least until we reach Salikawood."

"I will try, Majesty."

Vaan frowned at the end of this small exchange. He approached Ashe and whispered, out of Basch's earshot: "Are you forbidding him to call you by your name?"

"No!!", she whispered harshly. Basch had began to walk a little ahead, his protective instinct kicking in.

Penelo took the opportunity to speak to her friend: "Vaan. Try to understand. He has always been her loyal knight, under her service. It is only natural that he calls her by her title, although she doesn't mind to be called by her own name, isn't that right, Ashe?"

Ashe nodded, not having the slighest inclination to discuss the subject. But Vaan wanted to go further.

"Really? Because, although it is a sign of respect, you know, it seems a very cold and distant way to treat someone."

Neither Ashe nor Penelo knew how to answer his remark.

"The mist grows thicker," warned Fran, "I will lead the way."

They reached The Slumbermead, barely seeing each other. The mist swirled with such wildness and intensity that Vaan couldn't see his feet properly. He was still keeping an eye for Penelo, who was walking by his side, but feeling much better and almost as cheerful as ever. Ashe and Basch retreated to the back of the group, changing words now and then, and Balthier was walking beside Fran, the Fomalhaut ready in his hand.

"I can't see a thing. Good think we have a viera with us, right?", said Vaan to Penelo.

_Splash!!_ It was the noise of something that fell over from nowhere and stood right in front of them.

"Hey! What was that?!"

"Look out, everyone! It is a Foobar! Ready your magicks!!"

"Where?? I can't see a thing with this creepy fog!"

After the initial confusion, they managed to regroup themselves. Ashe, Fran and Penelo were already readying attack and restore spells, while the rest of the party covered them up. Although they hardly could spot a thing in the middle of the fog, the beast had a strong dark purple colour which made the task easier. After a while, Foobar received his final blow from _Zodiac Spear_.

"That was a very good idea to use magicks. Your Holy spell saved the day, Fran." But Fran didn't answered Balthier. In fact, she didn't seem to have heard him at all. She was looking beyond the lands, focused, without moving an inch, maybe hearing something that the others couldn't hear.

And then, Balthier looked really concerned as he watched Fran wearing the most terrifying expression he ever saw in her.

"Big mistake, using spells!! Look!!", she shrieked, pointing to something in front of them.

A huge and bright mass appeared from the fog, almost blinding everyone with its powerful purple light. The Leamonde Entite quickly flew towards them, raged by the powerful set of magicks the girls casted moments before. The great ball, that very essence of darkness in the world, seemed as beautiful as… _invincible_.

"We never faced an Entite before! We must run!!", Ashe yelled.

"No! The mist would delude us! We will face it and bring him down!!", Fran said, enraged, and she leapt forward, _Sagittarius _ready in her hands, encouraging the others.

The fight started. The Entite was so big and the fog so thick that no one could see clearly what the others were doing. They were guided mainly by yells. Ashe heard Penelo cast Curaja so, she readied a Holy Spell, and she heard Fran doing the same. She also heard the strikes of _Excalibur_, and she placed high hopes in that heavenly sword. Vaan and Balthier were attacking too, and Balthier distanced himself a little and started to toss ethers at the girls. The Entite was couterattacking with powerful dark spells. One Darkga Spell hit Fran severely, and she bent over, yelling in pain.

"Fran!! Where are you?!" Balthier shouted, and with an Elixir ready to toss at her, he shot twice at the Entite. He glanced around, and he found her, trying to get on her own feet. As the sky pirate ran to assist her, she shouted back:

"I am well!", she managed to straighten herself and began casting Holy, while Penelo was casting Shellga. "It grows weaker! Victory is within our grasp!!"

Ashe decided to cast Hastega on everyone, to quickly finish the battle. But then, she heard a piercing shriek, and decided to run around the Entite, to check if anyone was hurt. But her task proved to be a difficult one, as the fog grew thicker and thicker, not letting her see anything, and her friends seemed to be distant shadows.

Basch's wound opened severely, and drops of crimson blood were making their way to his arm, his gauntlet and the hilt of _Excalibur_before falling to the ground. Vaan jumped in the air and stroke furiously the Entite with _Zodiac Spear_and Penelo, after casting Bravery to all, made several combos with _Masamune_. Balthier continued to shot at the creature, not too far from it, while Fran casted a last Holy spell. Finally, the Entite made a groaning roar, coming from the depths of its essence, shrank and finally disappeared in the air in a small cloud of mist.

Everyone shouted for joy.

"We did it!!", cheered Vaan, while he tossed up the spear. Everyone smiled, except for one.

"Where is Lady Ashe?", asked Basch, whirling and glancing around, his eyes showing concern, his hair ruffled by the wind, still with the sword in his hands and his wound bleeding madly.

No one seemed to know about her.

* * *

Ashe clearly remembered circling the sphere and she confirmed that everyone was well, courtesy of Penelo's _Curaga_ spell. She remembered also the fog running thicker as she barely could see either the Entite or her party.

And then, there was that scream again. Someone was indeed needing help. She whirled around towards the sound's direction, frowning her face to look through the fog, but to no avail. She turned back to continue the fight and defeat Leamonde Entite, who could very well choose a better time to show up.

But everyone was missing. Even the Entite. She became bewildered and a little frightened.

_What in the…_

"Can someone hear me?" She shouted out, embarassed.

_I cannot believe I am lost!_

She felt she was terribly alone. Without her party, she was nothing.

The scream, again. Louder.

"Where are you?? Keep shouting, allow me to locate you!!", she yelled again, running towards the sound, his hand tightly holding _Tournesol_, as drops of sweat fell from her forehead.

She arrived to the place where the sound came from.

In the middle of a small pool of water, full of strange flora, was a small hooded child, with his back to her, covered in dark, poor and torned clothes plus a cloak. Ashe couldn't see his face, and she decided to step closer. She stepped into the water, which soon reached her knees. It was so cold. She shivered and hesitated, but the child started to cry again. Ashe tried to call back, but she became speechless. The cry was so soft, like a song, an enchantment, but at the same time, so full of sadness, pain and misery… Ashe never heard a lament so sad before. Tears started to fall from her beautiful grey eyes, as she felt she was being immersed in waves of sorrow, feeling so sorry for the child who must be dealing with great suffering. She stepped closer and closer, almost reaching the child, whose face was still hidden in the dark hood. He didn't seem to hear her calls.

She sheated her sword and stretched her arm to try to reach the child's shoulder, and almost touched him. But she wasn't able to reach the child yet, for he was still too distant, and his cry continued, filling Ashe with the kind of sorrow she couldn't bare. She took another step closer. Just one more, and she could reach the poor and lost child.

Ashe finally placed her hand on his thin shoulder. And the hooded child turned his face to her.

* * *

Basch didn't wait for the answer.

"Stay here, all of you!!"

He then hurtled for the fields, to find her.

"Lady Ashe!!"

He was panting anxiously, running and stumbling all the way, gripping tightly _Excalibur_. His blood boiled in his veins, and some of it poured through the open wound, but he couldn't care less. All that matters was to find the princess.

He ran through the fog, stopping once in a while to hear any sounds that could lead to her. Nothing. He somewhat knew the Deadlands, and he ran, determined to cross all of them, countless times, until he finds her.

He heard a faint scream. It was not hers, he felt, but followed it the same. Maybe she was near, he hoped so. He ran towards the sound, feeling a little confused because the origin of the scream seemed to be nearer than it actually was. But the fog was tolding his senses.

_I wish Fran was here_.

No use to think of help, now. _I_ _must find her_.

And then, at Hope's Reach, he heard a terrible cry, of agony and despair, of fright and sorrow, that pulled at his insides. And this time, he knew.

It was _her _cry.

* * *

Ashe gazed at the child's face and let go a frightened scream. There was no face in the hood. There was no child. Ashe understood, as she remembered the pressing warnings of Fran, but it was already to late. The scream of the _Banshee_filled her completely, she couldn't hear anything more but that dreadful scream, and she lost the ability to tell if the scream was from the beast or from her own. She saw everything again, her past, her pain, her sorrows, her regrets, casting a dark shadow on her. She tried to reach her sword, but all her strenght was gone. The surroundings were fading, her eyes began to close, weakened by the creature's power. She left Nabreus. And she saw _everything_again, like a movie, in front of her eyes, tolding her mind, piercing her heart…

_"You know, Papa, none would never guess if I need that skills in the future, or not."_

_"Very well, you convinced me, by dear. Can I ask Captain Vossler to train you?"_

_"Papa, I would like to be trained by Basch. If he wants to train me…"_

_"Is "Captain" Basch, my dear. Of course he wants, he likes you very much. But promise you will behave."_

_**(…)**_

_"My dear…I have to talk to you. Sit here with me."_

_"What is it Papa?"_

_"Your brothers… they have left."_

_"To the war. I know. Don't cry, Papa. The Great Father is protecting them."_

_"Yes, my dear, but they will not come back. I am so sorry…they have journeyed to the heavens."_

_**(…)**_

"_You are not defending yourself, Lady Ashe."_

_"Because you are not attacking me, Captain… eeeow!!"_

_"See? You were not paying attention."_

_"You'll see. I'll be a great fighter."_

_"Hmm… I have my doubts."_

_"Hey! Are you teasing me?"_

_"No, of course not. And you are not holding your sword properly."_

_"Don't change the subject! I will be a great fighter. And a better queen."_

_"That I have no doubt."_

_**(…)**_

"_Rasler! Rasler!! Please, no!! No… why?? Father, please help me…"_

_"What happened?B asch, what happened?"_

_"Nalbina has fallen. We were outnumbered and our soldiers lost the battle. Only the ones you see here had survived. I am truly sorry, Your Highness. I have failed."_

_"I know you did your best, Captain Basch. I thank you for bringing Rasler to my daughter. Healers, I leave Lord Rasler in your good care."_

_"I will go with them, Father. He is still breathing…"_

_"Very well, my dear. Basch, accompany and assist her. Later, you and Vosler are to reunite with me and the generals at the Great Room."_

_**(…)**_

_"Let me be alone for a while, Basch. I want to stay with my husband a little more."_

_"Very well, My Lady. Send word to me if you need me."_

_"Thank you, for everything, Basch."_

_**(…)**_

_"Lady Ashe, are you alright?"_

_"Basch… please, keep my father safe in Nalbina. I know it is a pacific meeting and my father will do the best for Dalmasca but… I fear for him… and you. I do not trust the Empire. Come back safe… both of you."_

_"Aye. We will."_

_**(…)**_

_"Your Highness… I bring terrible news. Your father… was murdered in Nalbina. He never signed the treat."_

_"No… It can't… can't be… why? Who??"_

_"Captain Basch fon Rosenburg. He betrayed us… He has already been arrested by the Empire and charged by Marquis Ondore, who found him guilty of high treason. He will be executed."_

_"And Dalmasca?"_

_"We are to surrender without terms."_

_**(…)**_

_"Lady Ashe, are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Vossler, I am. Since our plans to go to Bhujerba were foiled, we will remain here in the Garamsythe Waterway. From here, we will make our stand."_

_"Very well."_

_"Tell me Vossler… what happened to Basch fon Rosenburg?"_

_"According to Ondore himself, he was already executed."_

_"…"_

_"My Lady… he is not worthy of your sorrow."_

"_These are not tears of sorrow. These are tears of hate. Because if he was alive… I would gladly go to him and slay him myself."_

* * *

"Lady Ashe!"

Basch found her, standing still, but a little bent over herself. Her hair was disheveled, her face was expressionless. The _Banshee_was in front of her, crying, possessing her. Basch ran to the beast in the pool and sliced it promptly with one strike to its head, beheading it. Though he did not stopped his race, neither looked back to see the dead corpse, because Ashe, who was in front of him, was in the verge of falling in her tracks. As she was losing her balance, Basch ran and catched her, allowing her to fall in his arms and his chest, her head resting in his shoulder. But she didn't made another move.

"Princess…"

He called her, and she listened. She opened her eyes slowly, and rose her face to meet his. And when their eyes met, Basch felt fear clutch his heart.

Because her eyes were… _clouded_.

He didn't have time to take another glance at her, or even to say a word, for she quickly recovered her balance and, while stepping backwards to stay away from him, she got out of the pool, never deflecting her strange gaze from him. Basch tried to accompany her, to hold her but she withdrew even more. They stood there, crossing glances at each other, in silence, Ashe with her strange look and Basch not understanding her behaviour.

_Like if she was afraid of him_.

"Your Highness, what are you doing? Please, let me help you, you are not well."

Suddenly, Ashe drew _Tournesol_, and gripped her tight around the hilt, standing in an attack position. He wasn't understanding at all.

"Lady Ashe?"

"Defend… yourself… you murderer! Traitor!!", she hissed, as she lept forward towards him, swinging her sword dangerously.

Instinctively, Basch reacted to Ashe's attack. _Tournesol_ sliced the air only to clash with _Excalibur_. Basch yelled at her:

"Lady Ashe, I do not understand -"

But Ashe was not in a talking mood. She dashed to Basch, who blocked and diverted _Tournesol_. Basch could tell that a fight was beginning, one he never expected, and she was fighting to kill. Ashe was so quick, he never saw her fighting like that. She began striking and comboing, like if she was berserked, or confused, but in fact she wasn't none of that. This time was much worse, as she mixed up her fury with her tactical skills. Her strengh was unbelievable, her moves were flawless, and Basch was feeling an unbearable pain in his sword arm, like needles piercing him, everytime he had to block her strikes. The wound opened more, but he dismissed the fact. He tried to strike her, not intending to hurt, but only to distract and scare her, to open a space in her defences that would allow him to disarm her without hurting her. But to no avail, she seemed wild and mad, and she shrieked at him:

"Is that the best you can do?? Why, I never though so! A so strong warrior, capable of piercing hundred men, murder his king, betraying his kingdom, and now? What do we have here?? Are you weakening??"

"Majesty, calm yourself down!! You might get hurt!!"

"Don't you have the guts to kill the king's daughter? After all you've done?! Come on!!", she grimaced defiantly, and hissed: "I dare you to try!!" and she leapt again, sword in hand, yelling a strong war cry. She was determined to slice him, to hurt him, to pierce every inch of him, to _kill _him.

The duel was far from over, and the only way to end it was letting her spend her energies and fall from tiredness. He could defeat her rather easily, after all he was the one who trained her, but he'd rather take is own life than injure Ashe in any way. So, he let her attack him hoping she would tire herself soon, stoically blocking every strike and enduring any pain, but she, in a flawless and whirling move, with the grace of a dancing-girl, managed to take the best of him. Caught by surprise, he knew he wouldn't be able to raise _Excalibur_ in time to block this attack. Instead, he move his sword arm to shield himself, blocking the _Tournesol_ impact with his wrist protected by the strong gauntlet.

He had to close his eyes to endure the pain that followed. His arm lost its former strenght as blood started to spill violently from the wound. She stopped, breathing heavily, seeing _Tournesol_ blocked by his wrist, the tip of the sword near his face. Her eyes were still blinded by her own rage.

She was not herself. He gazed into her eyes, feeling that he failed to protect her again, and his punishment was seeing her wrath against him, once again. If she could… she would strike him like that, back in the Leviathan if she was not being held by Judge Ghis. Back then, she could only managed to slap him, but now she was attacking to kill. She knew now, he was no traitor, but she was possessed. The _Banshee_knew how to punish the princess: he made her revive some painful aspects of her past. And Basch could very well guess what episodes of the past she saw.

He remembered Fran's words. _Mad enough to end up your own life_. He couldn't let that happen. _Not again_. He couldn't bare again the pain he had endured while inprisoned, when he has been told she had put an end to her own life. Although, deep inside, he didn't believe that, he was still suffering, because the iron bars, the cage, the darkness, all were preventing him to look for her.

If she killed him now, she would kill herself. All seemed to be doomed but, after a while, a light of hope stood upon him, for she seemed to be tired, breathing heavily. Her face glazed with tears. She couldn't win him like that. She stepped backwards, diverting _Tournesol_ from him. She knew he would keep blocking each and every attack from _Tournesol_ with _Excalibur_, and so, she gave up. Or so he thought. She finally let go her sword to the ground, breathing heavily, unable to stand properly. He began to walk towards her. He approached, with his senses alerted, because it would be very easy for her to seize _Tournesol_ from the ground and pierce him if he was not careful.

"Ashe."

He called her. By her name.

"Please, hear my voice."

He saw something struggling inside her, a black shadow behind her eyes. Her dark soul, poisoning her. She glanced at him when she heard her name, and the cloudness in her eyes seemed to lift just a little.

"Ashe, please! I am here for you. Listen to me. Let me save you."

But the shadow within her won. He lost. He never managed to get near her, for she stepped backwards from him again and, glaring at him, she said just one word:

_"Hope…!"_

She then whirled around, turning her back to him and he stopped, powerless, sword almost falling in his hand. A strong wind came, rippling their hair, their clothes. All the world vanished around him. The fog disappeared, the lands vanished, surrending their place to a dark world, with a night sky filled with shimmering stars, that started to whirl around them both, spinning and sparking in an exquisite way. He watched her, as she mastered the mist and worked her magicks. He knew what was coming and he did not move.

He was already lost.

She was standing, still with her back to him, praying to a great mass of lightning energy in front of her, growing bigger and stronger and more powerful than any Entite. He could feel the energy that would be his demise. She then whirled back at him, outstretching her right arm to him. Her eyes glimmered with hate, her platinum hair rippling madly by the gust of wind she was commanding, the very wrath of Gods in her soul.

Her war cry pierced his heart, as she glared directly into his blue eyes and take his hope away.

The energy she mastered blurted out from behind her and stormed towards him. The powerful light pierced and cut unrelently skin and flesh alike, the deafening explosions overcoming his cry of pain; he soon felt the warmth of his own blood oozing out from his chest.

He never felt such pain before in his life. Yet this unbearable pain, combined with his own anguish to see her in such a state, never made him deflect his eyes from Ashe, from her arm still pointed out at him and from her eyes, glaring fiercely at him, defying him to survive to her _Maerlstrom Bolt_. He held her corrosive gaze with all the strength left in him.

_I must live… for her_.

And he remembered no more.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Fighting him with the sword he gave her... but it was not her fault. Right? Blame me, I was the one who wrote it that way :D I wanted to do something like this since the beginning, I don't know why. I just wanted to and the music I was listening to at that time inspired me. But I sense I still have to learn a lot of writing action scenes.

I assumed that Leamonde Entite was vulnerable to Excalibur, but I can almost swear that, "in the real Ivalice", the Entite is immune to the sword. About the Banshee... in the game they seem like creepy little hooded people with rent clothes, but I must thank them, their description inspired me to begin to write this :D

Read and Review please, you are the strenght I need to keep writing :)

* * *


	7. Memories Of You

**Author's Notes: **My chapters are growing bigger!! I had to cut this chapter in two and _still_ it is bigger than the others. Well, in this chapter, the first part is a memory, shared by two people. Guess who... XD and that gave me the ideia of... writing another fanfiction! Oh no... but first I will finish this one. The second part is the following resumption of the previous chapters. The ending is already sketched in my mind, but it will take a while to get there. Because this is a long fanfic and... because I am a slow writer. Sorry to everyone who is following this from the beginning. I hope I do not disappoint you! This chapter does some reference to my second pair of choice... if you want to know who they are, read my notes below this chapter. :) If you don't like taht pairing, I am so sorry... but I hope you do not stop reading because of that! My main pairing will always be my handsome knight and his beloved princess :D

**Disclaimer:** I own... General Han!! Ahaaah, I had to own something, eventually. And I own some knights too. The rest belongs to the usual team. Cheers to Square Enix:D

Enjoy, read and review!!

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter VII**

**- _Memories of You_ -**

_General Han paced back and forth as he scrutinized the rookie soldiers, their posture, their fierceness. He glared at each one of them, deep into each one's eyes, trying to read each one's thoughts. Some were an open book; others wore a face difficult to read. As for the brave general, he, himself, demanded respect, even from the highest commissioned officers. His large estature, his height, the wrinkles in his face showing years of collected wisdom, the mane of silver hair and beard, his steadfast demeanor, every detail contributed for his own greatness. He then stop his pace, and spoke loudly to the soldiers, demanding their full attention:_

_"Today's lesson! I will keep this simple: all of you, one by one, will try to desarm me. The time had come for you to apply what I have been thaught you. Now is the time to prove yourselves. Show me what you are capable to do! Let's start from alphabetical order: Alan, Dan!"_

_A red-haired man stepped forward and drew his sword. He leapt forward but, with a swift move from his _Flametongue_, Han disarmed the man without hesitation._

_"Too rash! Next: Brunn, Renan!"_

_The tallest of all the men, even taller than Han, stepped forward, holding a threatening spear. This time, the fight lasted more, and Renan was too quick. But, eventually, his spear flew from his hand._

_"Never divert your gaze from the enemy! Next: Dallahan, Verne!"_

_The fight continued and Han was skilfully disarming every man, regardless their weapon. It was this clank of metal, sword against sword, spear, mace, and all the exciting yelling that distracted the little Princess Ashe, who was studying at the library. Well, studying was not the correct term, because underneath her study book of Geography of Ivalice, she was hiding another one, a fairytale book. At that precise moment, she was reading a particular empolgant chapter: to save the princess, the knight needed to challenge a dragon. But all the commotion she was hearing from the training yards didn't let her concentrate, and she loathed all of them for not letting her "study". So, with a sigh of defeat, she decided to go see the trainings, and see what was all that commotion about. But before that, she had to go outside the library without being noticed by the pair of guards who were charged of guarding her._

_But she was small, quick, and smart. And, as she went out the library unnoticed, she proceeded to the yard, and as she heard Han's deep voice, she hide herself behind a bush._

_"Is that all you can do?? See, Ranvert here wasn't even paying attention to my sword. You are disapponting me! Next: Ronsenburg, Basch!!"_

_Ashe peered through the branches and saw a very young man, perhaps the youngest of the group, stepping forward, his right hand gripping tightly a longsword. Even with his large armour, who seemed to be borrowed by someone else, Ashe found this man to be dashingly handsome. He was tall, well built, his facial features were very defined and stern, and strains of blonde hair framed his face. His eyes seemed to pierce the general, not showing the faintest sign of fear. Han smirked, but the young blonde man never blinked. He dived forward, trying to disarm Han, who easily diverted his strike and tried, in his turn, to disarm the young man and put an end to the battle. Yet he didn't manage to disarm the young man, who stroke twice only to meet with Han's sword. The elder saw an opportunity to attack the young man and he unleashed a set of combos, very sure that Basch couldn't block them. But he was wrong._

_This dance continued and Ashe had her mouth opened in amusement. This was much better than her fairytale story. More exciting. All the other knights were watching the thrilling fight in wilderness, excitedly yelling and cheering rooting for their mate's victory. The two men were already panting and wheezing: the young was wearing a serious and frowned look, studying his master, while the older was really enjoying the fight, thinking that finally, someone heard his lessons. And instead of showing a face of defeat, Han smiled widely in pure surprise when he saw the young soldier, with a quick and flawless move, disarm him. His _Flametong_ flew from his hand and fell to the ground with a loud clang, while Basch was still gripping his sword in his hand. An uproar arose from every soldier's mouth, appraising the young man's victory. General Han gazed at the man with a proud expression, while stating aloud:_

_"Everyone. You are dismissed. Let me have a word with this man."_

_Everyone left the yard, their armours clanging loudly, chatting and discussing the fight. Behind her hiding-place, she heard lots of statements from their mouths, mostly like "he is on his way to be a knight" and others like "but he is a commoner!", and she had to change a little her position to avoid being spotted by any of them. She then paid attention to the two men in front of her. Han seized _Flametongue _from the floor and the two men sheated their swords._

_"Basch fon Ronsenburg, am I correct?"_

_"Aye, Master Han." _

_"Where do you come from?"_

_"From the former Republic of Landis, sir."_

_General Han seemed to regard this information for a while, as he placed his hand in his chin and stroke his beard._

_"How long have you been with us? In Dalmasca?"_

_"Two years, sir."_

_"And how old are you?"_

_"I am 23 years old, sir."_

_Han paused for a while more, and then he stated:_

_"I want you to remain here in the yard. I will be back soon."_

_"As you wish, sir."_

_Basch bowed respectfully, with his right hand placed in his heart. General Han returned the salute and he withdrew towards the palace entrance. When he was out of sigh, Basch began to pace back and forth, slighly nervous, because he didn't know what would happen next. Thinking that there was no point in being worried, he took a seat on a stone bench nearby. He then bent his head down and covered his face with his hands, to close his eyes for a moment. _

_"Are you real?"_

_He startled and quickly straightened himself, unable to tell who spoke, but it was no doubt the voice of a child. As he previously had his eyes closed and covered, the sunlight blinded him momentarily so he drew up his arm to block out the sudden brightness, as his eyes adjusted. He then figured out a tiny little girl standing right in front of him, wearing a blue dress and a black ribbon adorning her platinum blonde hair. Her hands were placed behind her back and she was rocking left and right, while an innocent smile graced her lips. The desert sun was too fiery, he must have fallen asleep and now he was dreaming of fairies. He rubbed his eyes._

_"… What?"_

_"I asked if you are _real,_" she repeated, tilting her head to her left side._

_"I… I am," he answered, in complete bewilderness, not understanding at all why those questions and _who_ was questioning him_. "_Why?_"

_"Because you fight like the knight of my book. So, I thought that you jumped out of it to fight here in the yard instead."_

_Basch chuckled and decided to play along._

_"Well, so, perhaps I am that knight."_

_"Oh… and will you save the princess?" she hopped enthusiastically, waiting for the answer._

_"Whenever she needs to be rescued aye, I will save her. But now she is well protected, inside this palace walls. I do not know her. And you, do you know her?"_

_Basch didn't understand why she laughed so heartily at his question. But he found out quickly as General Han arrived and showed a slighly shocked face when he spotted the little girl, while everyone in the castle was, once again, looking for her._

_"Princess Ashelia! What do you think you are doing?"_

_"Ups! Got caugh. See you, sir knight!"_

_Basch open his mouth in shock. That spunky little girl, _the princess_?! He was completely bewildered._

_"Stay right here, young lady!" Han ordered, blocking Ashe's attempt to flee. "Your habits of sneaking around must be stopped. That is not proper. Yesterday, the chocobo stables, the day before the kitchens, and now the training yard?! What does your father have been telling you?"_

_Ashe straightened, in an amusingly vain attempt to meet the general's level: "Don't talk to me like that, _General!_ I demand respect!"_

_Basch's jaw dropped at this words. If doubts still remained on his mind that that girl was indeed the princess, they were now utterly dismissed. Han, in his turn, muffled a smirk at this scene, thinking the little princess was even more difficult to deal with than her own brothers._

_"Very well. My apologies, _Your Highness," he bowed his head down, stressing the last two words and hiding an impendent laugh,_ "I will have a word with the King about this matter."_

_Ashelia became pale when she regarded what was expecting her. _Another_ lecture about proper behaviour and manners and etiquette. Her eyes narrowed in anger and especially, in defeat._

_"You don't _need_ to speak with dad about this."_

_Han nodded once in agreement. "But don't make me change my mind, then. I bid you to return to the palace, Lady Ashe, for I need to have a word with this man."_

_Still angered, she promptly whirled around and withdrew from the yard, marching straight and steadily and regally. Out of her earshot, Han finally released the laugh that had been threatening to slip any moment._

_"She is a hard one to deal, soldier. Do not let her looks fool you. She is a menace… yet with a good, unblemished heart."_

_Basch nodded, unable to disregard the quite innapropriate way he had addressed the princess when he met her. _

_Clueless to the young man's predicament, Han continued to talk: __"I traded brief words with His Majesty King Raminas. We will have an audience with him and the Knights of the Order within three hours."_

_Basch's heart skipped a beat, but his face showed little emotions. He only nodded once._

_"Very well."_

_"Then, you are dismissed. See you there and…", Han placed a hand on the young man's shoulder "... excellent work, Basch."_

_Both man retired. Han made his way to the palace and Basch to the soldiers' barracks. He would attend an audience with King Raminas and the Order! He had to take a good bath, to shave, to clean his clothes, to –_

_"Pst."_

_He stopped in his tracks. And smiled because this time, he knew exactly who was calling him._

_"Basch!"_

_"Yes, Your Highness?"_

_"Oh, for Gods' sake. That _name,_" The little girl snarled as she emerged from behind a pillar._

_"… I am sorry?"_

_"I _hate_ to be addressed as such. As a _princess,_" she clarified, glaring at the tall young man as she defied him to contradict her._

_"But that is who you are, it is written in your blood. You will have the duty and honour to be the sovereign of this kingdom."_

_"… right. And what is _your_ duty?"_

_He casted down his eyes upon the smart girl, and he lowered down to one knee, to be at her eyes' level._

_"I do know not, yet."_

_She smiled, happy to be able to look at him properly._

_"Please, go inside, Your Highness," Basch pleaded, "It is not proper you walk around here alone, and talk with me. You may get yourself into trouble."_

_He expected her to rebel at his request, like she did when General Han lectured her. So he felt slightly surprised as she did not do so, and smiled at him instead, nodding as she replied: __"I will. I wish you good luck, then."_

_"Good luck?"_

_"Yes. Bye!"_

_The whole scene was captured by an old man, standing on a balcony. He was stroking his white short beard, wearing an enraptured smile at the scene. Somehow, he trusted that man who were talking with her daughter. The chancelor beside him was rambling about the improper behaviour of that commoner from Landis and the young princess but the King silenced and dismissed him with a single gesture of his hand. He watched his daughter jumping happily, with a true and glowing smile, rarely seen on her since the death of her beloved mother. And the young man was smiling back at her - he remembered him his third son, who died last year. And Ashelia was grinning now to that unknown young man just like the way she used to smile to her favourite brother. He knew in his heart that the young man would never mean her no harm. In fact, that young man knew his place, as he never tried to touch her or turn his back on her, disrespecting her. As he saw his smile, as he heard his timid chuckle when she said something to him, he believed that, unlike so many others under his service, he would protect her, not because it was his duty, but because it was in his heart._

_When they parted, her daughter ran inside the palace, still wearing that smile. How she loved to see her daughter smile, specially after the death of almost all her family… His inner thoughts vanished when he heard a voice of a young man:_

_"You called, Your Majesty?"_

_"Yes, Captain Vossler. I believe the Order of the Knights needs another pillar of strength, now that Claude has passed away. Do you not agree?"_

_"I agree, Your Majesty."_

_Three hours later, Basch fon Ronsenburg met with King Raminas, the Order and some high-ranked officers, including General Han. And three days after, he was named Captain of the Order of the Knights of Dalmasca. In this short ceremony, he saw Ashe who gave him the most heartfelt beam of happiness. _

_He, then, knew what was his duty. His path became clear._

* * *

The ocean waves. Few sounds of Ivalice could be so calming and smoothing as the sound of the ocean waves. So different from the sound of the wind blowing the sands of the desert of Dalmasca. She didn't open her eyes. She wanted to print all those peaceful sounds in her memory. And the funny thing was, she was feeling some sort of movement, like if her body was rocked by waves, cradled in a sweet embrace.

_Ocean. No. How can this be?_

She then captured the sound of footsteps. Heavy footsteps that could not belong to a person.

She heard such footsteps once.

_Chocobos_.

And soon, she was also hearing their chirp, the wolves howling afar, and… _wheels_. The sound of wheels scratching a road. So… she wasn't in the ocean.

She was in some kind of vehicle. As she open her eyes, the darkness greeted her. She understood everything when she saw the sunlight filtered through the holes of the beige canvas ceiling - she was laid down inside a large covered wagon, pretty much like the trade couriers travelling in an out the borders of Dalmasca. And the smell… it was nice. A mix of vegetables, feathers, fruit, sea breeze and mist.

_Where am I, anyway_?

She couldn't remember anything.

_We got Zodiac Spear. We were crossing Nabreus Deadlands. And then?_

The emptiness in her brain was very obnoxious. She was in the verge of rise herself from her bed, but stopped suddenly and tears fell from her eyes.

The unbearable pain in her forehead tolded her senses.

She laid again, resting her head in a improvised pillow and instantly fell relieved. As she moved, she felt something straining the movements of her left shoulder. She looked and gasped, when she saw a nasty round wound, red and purple, but clean. Instantly, she touched the back of her shoulder and winced with the pain. She guessed that another hole was in there. Like if she was trespassed by something, a bullet or an arrow.

_Why can't I remember anything?_

She felt a huge weakness invade her. She try to get up again, but her head seemed in the verge of exploding. And the balance of the wag was so conforting, that she left herself be cradled in a so gentle way. She remembered her mother, and closed her eyes.

And then, she heard a voice, a very pleasant voice of a young man.

"First, that metal piece of crap named Atomos. Now, _wagons_. Me. A sky pirate. A self-respecting _leading man_. In a _wagon_. I really hope that Nono is waiting for us with the _Strahl_ at the Port of Balfonheim. And Penelo... trust me. Ashe will be fine. She is a though one."

Only then, Ashe noticed the young girl sobbing.

"I know. I am sorry, Balthier. Besides, it was the only way, right?"

"Fran didn't hurt her. She knows her stuff," the young man replied. "And you trust her, right?"

"Of course. I didn't know that such arrows existed. She instantly fell disabled! But what I mean is... if only we had arrived there sooner… they wouldn't be in this state."

"What is done is done. There's no point in mulling over about that," he stated wisely.

Ashe touched her shoulder again. Fran shot at her, piercing her shoulder? _But why?_

"I tell you, beasts these days…" she heard the man's warm voice again.

"But how did you found her?" she heard another male's voice, bright and light.

"Vaan! Go back to your wagon! Fran may need assistance!" Balthier snapped.

"She's fine. Step aside, Penelo."

Ashe felt again the pain in her head, as the wagon gave a strong stir. She guessed the young boy had taken a ride. He continued to talk:

"I only know that you and Fran just ran after him, and me and Penelo weren't quick enough to catch up with you. When we arrived to Hope's Reach or whatever we only saw you all four together, you, Balthier, holding Ashe in your arms and him -"

"I am telling you, _someone_ should be with Fran. She's a remarkable viera but I don't expect her to ride a wagon and nurse him back to health at the same time."

"I'll go, Balthier. I already know the rest and I don't feel like to hear it again," stated Penelo, and Ashe felt the wagon stirring once more as Penelo abandoned it.

"So what happened?" Vaan pressed in.

"Well, we just had to follow the screams, yells and the clash of swords. We heard him shouting at her. Yet when we finally spotted them, a strong mist covered the surroundings."

"_Mist_? But that means…"

"Right. She used her _Maerlstrom Bolt_ against him."

Ashe frowned, bewildered. She cast _Maerlstrom Bolt_? But against what? And _him_ was _who_? Even so, she remained in the bed, eyes closed.

"When we found them both, he was laid down in the ground, motionless, near death, and she was about to kill herself, kneeled beside him, pointing her sword at her heart. If Fran didn't had the presence of spirit to shoot at her, she would be dead by now. And when you found both of us, I was carrying Ashe, and Fran was using Float to carry him along. She will be fine, she moves once in a while, but she's still sleeping, who knows dreaming about what."

Ashe wasn't understanding a bit. She tried hard to gather her memories, but everytime she seemed to catch up a fragment of them, the next instant it was flowing away from her grasp. She then heard more movement, and she caught the noise of the wheels of another wagon, strolling beside the one she was in. Balthier shouted out:

"We are stepping in Cape Tialan and soon we will be at the Hunter's camp. How is he?"

A very beautiful and exotic voice, with a strong accent shouted back: "Penelo is checking upon him this instant."

_Cape Tialan_. She heard that name before... Phon Coast? She was at _Phon Coast_?! Ashe was still pretty confused. And regarding the way they talked about _him_, that one should be pretty bad, or injured. She muttered their names:

_Vaan... a boy who would be a sky pirate. Penelo... a girl who wants peace. Balthier... the sky pirate who flies the skies of Ivalice. Fran... his partner who yields any weapon with ease. And..._

Someone was missing.

She remained with her eyes closed, waiting for her headache to relieve a little. She didn't want to call for them, she wanted to hear the whole story first.

"Fran!" she heard the voice of the young girl, from afar. "The fever subsided a little!"

"That is good news. This means Basch will be well."

As Ashe heard Fran's remark and _his_ name, her heart raced in her chest. _Basch_. _A loyal knight branded a traitor_. At that instant, snapshots invaded her tortured head, showing her the _Zodiac Spear_, _Tournesol_, _Excalibur_, Bhujerba's library, Nabudis, Leamonde Entite, _banshees_, her own _Maerlstrom Bolt _piercing a blonde man and a final image of that same man, with his back to her, with _Excalibur_ firmly placed on his back. He whirled around and smiled at her. _That smile_.

"Basch!" she called. "_Basch_!!"

He then turned his back on her, and started to walk slowly towards the darkness beyond him, away from her, without looking back. He vanished from her sight.

"_Basch!! I am sorry!! Please, don't go! Basch!!_"

Suddenly, several hands were upon her arms and legs.

"Ashe, no! Please, stay still. Calm down!"

Three humes and a viera were forcing her to remain in her bed, evidently not understanding her plea. She needed to get up immediately.

"Where is Basch?!", she demanded furiously, trying to free herself from Balthier's grasp.

"Just let her see him!", Penelo asked to the sky pirates.

"In her state?! Surely not!", Balthier retorted.

Dismissing the throbbing inside her head, Ashe turned her eyes to the viera: "Please, Fran. I ask of you. Let me see him."

"Very well", Fran nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure about that, Fran?" Balthier asked his partner. She only gave another nod in reply.

As the girls stepped outside the first wagon, Ashe hurtled to the second vehicle, climbed on to it and disappeared behind the canvas. Penelo intended to follow her but was stopped by Fran.

"Let her be. Take the reins," she then turned to Balthier: "Let us be on our way. The sooner we arrive to the Camp, the better. There, I will give him an elixir, and see if he wakes before the nightfall."

As soon as she went inside, Ashe felt the wagon starting to move on, as she almost lost her balance. And soon after, she spotted a form lying down, covered in blankets and she stepped closer.

"Basch…"

She kneeled beside him, gazing upon his face, trying to catch a glimpse of life from him. Nothing. He was sleeping, so peaceful, so quiet, his blonde hair cleaned and brushed, laying sprawled across the pillow. Her eyes travelled to his shirtless form and even her always strong pride didn't prevent her tears to freely flow from her eyes, as she silently observed what she had done to him. His right arm was covered in badges, hiding a mended wound. In his chest rested a fresh and big scar, already mended as well, and she winced, noticing that its length overwhelmed all the other scars he had. The work of her _Maerlstrom Bolt_. She closed her eyes, as she tried to swallow the hate she felt towards herself. She stroke his hair, caressed his cheek, praying for him to open his eyes at her touch, but more tears flowed from her face when she noticed he wasn't reacting.

But maybe he could _hear_ her.

"Basch…" she whispered out to him. "I am here… please, open your eyes."

He didn't move an inch, and her impending agony finally took the best of her. She grimaced as if she was in pain, trying not to cry, not to weep, hardly managing to hold herself.

"Forgive me… it is all my fault…" she sobbed.

"Once again, I bring you trouble. And you keep protecting me. As the daughter of the king, you protected me. At the fall of Dalmasca, you protected me. I despised you and wished you to be dead and you _still_ protected me! I do not understand… I never seen such loyalty and sense of duty in anyone else… you do not deserve that I treat you the way I have been treating! And I do not deserve all your devotion...", she continued to caress his cheek and his hair, talking under violent sobs.

"Please wake up and say something, anything, be angry at me, shout at me, tell me I am not worthy of your care, but _say something_…"

She suddenly stopped as she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, behind her. Fran tightened her grip as she said, heavy-hearted:

"It is not your fault," she said only. She then released Ashe's shoulder and kneeled beside her and Basch. Ashe wiped her tears with the back of her hand, refusing to let Fran see her tears.

"Fran… please tell me… how is he?"

"We must give him time," Fran glanced at the sleeping form. She leaned herself and placed a hand in Basch's forehead, to take his temperature. "Hopefully nightfall will bring good fortune: the fever has weared off."

Ashe let out a faint sigh of relief and closed her eyes. She felt her weariness taking over all her body.

"Now everything depends solely on his inner strength. He must rest for, besides what happened he had also a great blood loss."

Ashe felt ashamed and embarassed. How foolish of her to actually _run after_ a _Banshee_…

"I heard the scream yet it never occurred to me it could be a _Banshee_… I only noticed what I have done when it was too late."

"We heard them as well, while we were looking for you both. Their cries are pretty convincing: we had to drag Vaan and Penelo a few times, and even Balthier was becoming… strange. Hidden regrets in one's soul are what attract them most. You are not to blame," Fran assured. Her ears stirred a bit before she added: "We arrived at the Hunter's Camp. Accept my advice and go rest. I will remain here to watch over him."

"I will do it, Fran," Ashe demanded.

"You are still too weak, and for that your healing abilities might not be as eficient as mine. Let me take care of him: I will not fail either him or you."

"Then, will you permit me to stay here with him just a while longer?"

Fran looked straight into her eyes as she shook her head. "The breeze of the ocean is as soothing as the wind of the woods. I find it very pleasant. I believe it will do you good to go out for a walk, if you do not wish to rest."

Ashe sighed in defeat. "Very well, I will do that, Fran. I leave him in your hands. And... thank you."

Fran smiled and nodded, acknowledging her gratitude. "Remain close, because soon it will get dark. And take _Tournesol_ with you."

Ashe gave another glance to the sleeping knight. And, without caring if Fran was seeing or not, she stoop forward and placed a light kiss in his forehead. She then rose in her feet and seized _Tournesol_, which was resting side by side with _Excalibur_. She glanced hurtfully at the golden blade, the one Basch gave her and also the one Ashe wielded to hurt him.

"Ashe?" called Fran, making Ashe turn on her heels. "Do not let guilt taint your soul."

She nodded, giving another glance at him. She tepped outside, being greeted by warm rays of sunlight. As soon as she jumped out of the wagon, she was quickly enveloped by the arms of Penelo. Ashe returned the hug.

"Ashe, you are fine!!"

"Well, look who we have here!"

"Ashe, are you ok? We were so worried."

"Yes, I am, thank you," Ashe looked round at the party of three, while Penelo released her. She addressed Balthier: "I heard say you carried me all along, through Nabreus Deadlands. I thank the leading man for such an effort."

"Anytime, princess. I was more afraid that if that knight of yours woke up and saw you in my arms, he would execute me. Or greeting me with his _Flame Purge_. Something like that."

"Yeah, he would give his life anytime to carry you, Ashe," said Vaan, placing his hands in the head of his back. But the next second his stomach received a blow by Penelo's elbow.

"You and your big mouth, Vaan," she said, glaring at him, "as for you Balthier, say _that_ again _when_ Basch awakes.

"And digging an early grave? No, thank you."

Ashe managed to show a sligh smile, but her own guilt was burning inside her.

"So, how do you managed to get these wagons?", she asked.

"As soon as we arrived to Salikawood, me and Penelo raced through the woods until we found some moogles at Living Chasm, revising the doors to Phon Coast, as always. They agreed to help us and a couple of them went to the Hunter's Camp to get us some sort of transportation. One of the merchants lent us this couple of wagons."

"I see."

"So... shouldn't you be resting for a while? We will look after Basch."

"I will go for a walk, instead. I will be fine."

"Surely you have the face of someone needing fresh air. Go then, but not take too long," Balthier stated. "Penelo, will you help Fran?"

"Of course," she said, darting to the wagon where Fran and Basch were. She was followed by Vaan, who wanted to check upon Basch just for a moment. Balthier's gaze followed them and, when they disappeared behind the canvas, he addressed himself to Ashe.

"Me and Vaan will go look for some wood to light a fire for tonight. Are you sure you will be fine by yourself or do you wish for the company of a charming sky pirate, princess?" he grinned, gazing straight into her eyes.

Ashe glared at him. Sometimes he had _that nerve_… but this time she didn't found the energy needed to retort properly.

"Thank you Balthier, but I require solitude."

He didn't insisted. His grin vanished as he looked hard at her. Suddenly, she rembered they were staying precisely in the same place as they were a couple of weeks ago, when he told her about his past as an Archadian Judge. She looked the other way, refusing to face his scanning eyes.

"You may trust me, Ashe," he started.

"I know."

"You can hide those feeling of yours as hard as you can, but you are not fooling anyone."

"I beg your pardon?" she crossed, glaring at him. "You presume too much, Balthier."

He partially opened his mouth in surprise but, soon after, he retorted: "Princess. I am not talking about you and me. I am talking about you and Basch."

She turned a fiery shade of scarlet. It seemed that she was the one to mistakenly presume that Balthier had feelings for her. But acknowledging the fact that, it was Basch who had feelings for her instead, seemed to be equally absurd.

"I assure you that nothing exists between us both! We harbour no feelings for each other, other than those regarding our stations."

"Sure thing," he retorted, while crossing his hands. His eyes seemed to scrutinize her very soul, as he locked eyes with her and made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She changed the subject.

"And you, Balthier? Under that flirtatuous attitude of yours, is there a heart capable of truly love someone? Or do you belong to the skies alone?" she asked, smirking.

His glance intensed at her remark.

"Princess. Since the day I met this woman, my heart belongs solely to her. And as long as she wishes to cross the skies above with me by her side, I am the luckiest man of all Ivalice." He then whirled around to face the wagon and he shouted: "Vaan!! Stop pestering everyone around there and let's find some wood, shall we? The fire will not lit up by itself!!"

As Vaan jumped out of the wagon and followed Balthier to find the wood, Ashe thought about everything the sky pirate said. And about his last remark...

Ashe knew exactly of whom he was talking about.

* * *

**Author's Notes (again):** Next chapter... well, I will not say a bit about it right now! Just wait and see... in the meantime, read and review!! I thank all the nice people who reviewed so far, and all your kind welcoming:)


	8. The Weight of a Crown

**Author's Notes:** Haha, I updated! I am still here :) sorry for the long wait, but things are getting thougher in my life and work... once again, sorry about my grammar! I am doing my best (and that's also why I take so long to update)!!

**Disclaimer:** I own just a few OCs, here. And the plot. Everything else belongs to the almighty Square Enix.

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter VIII**

**- The Weight of a Crown -**

Ashe stood there, watching Vaan and Balthier disappear to Cape Uahuk to find wood and game, along with other hunters; she then walked her own way, towards the opposite side. The logical thing to do was to accompany them, but she thought she could hardly manage Vaan's endless questions and Balthier's scanning glances. Scattered here and there, groups of people were assembled to engage into idly chatting or discussing marks and loot. Even the women seemed to have something to say about the matter, as drawn into fervent arguments about the latest bills as the men; as Ashe passed by them, some of those women cast distrustful glimpses at her from the corner of the eye, while others, especially men, crooked indiscreetly their necks to have a proper glance at her, only to be back to their own business the moment after, like if she wasn't attractive enough for them.

Actually, they were quite right. Her clothes were all stained from mud and dirt, her eyes were swollen from tears she have not realised she had shed, her hair was a mess: thus she was way far from being a charming woman. She walked over to the seaside, to wash her face and neck, her hair and her arms and especially, to wash away this sense of disturbing sorrow. The lack of privacy and fragments of her etiquette lessons hindered her from undress all her clothing and dive into the alluring blue water, for the thought of being cradled by the soothing waves was so tempting.

The sun was slowly settling in the horizon. She made her way to the cliff in the far end of the Vaddu Strand, to the exact spot where she, Balthier and Penelo witnessed Basch, Fran and Penelo hunt down the rare turtle _Thalassinon_ in a not so distant past ago. She loved this cliff back then, where she could perfectly enjoy the stunning view of the white sands, the cerulean ocean beyond and all the life within Phon Coast. But this moment, not even the beautiful landscape that was slowly acquiring golden hues distracted her thoughts from a certain knight, who almost died by her sword. Little by little, she remembered all the memories the Banshee made her recall back then in the Deadlands, from the day she met him to the day she was told he murdered her father.

Some memories she held most dear; others tainted her heart in such a way that made her wish for them to disappear forever. And now, another one threatened to settle in her heart and join them: the day she almost killed the one she trusted the most. Against Fran's wise advice, she allowed this sense of guilt to seep in further as she tried to remember anything of the fight. Yet nothing came to her mind, except a blurry picture of Basch partially hidden by the mist, bloodstained and hurt, overwhelmed with grief, his sword balancing precariously in his hand but nonetheless, she saw him _trying_ to reach her. He had called for her, he had called her "_Ashe_". But she could not remember more beyond that, suspecting thus that was the moment she cast Maelstrom Bolt over him.

She tried not to think what would happen if she called for an Esper's aid instead.

_Ultima_.

Now that she thought of it… she never had the need to summon Her. She didn't even know exactly how she looked like, for the image she retained of the Esper while battling her in the Crystal Peak was of a fallen angel deeply surrounded by thick clouds of mist, and given the heat of such intense struggle, Ashe was not concerned in considering her looks. And now that she had Her powers concealed in the Virgo glyph she now commanded, Ashe wished that she would never need to know her semblance, despite all the curiosity she always felt about the High Seraph.

Especially since she was given _Tournesol_.

In a swift movement, Ashe drew her sword from her back; once again, its glow mesmerised her, the central core of the moon and the sunflower shimmering exquisitely under the golden sunset. But something caught her attention, something resting in the flower's hem, tainting the ancient words.

It was stained with drops of dried blood. Though such finding was not surprising, this time unsettled her, for something told her this was _his blood_. Unhurriedly, she took special care in cleaning these stains, using her own white coat; then, she stared at the dark red stain that now decorated her already dirty coat.

And such simple act stirred a most disturbing question within her.

_"Why did I see Basch in those memories, instead of Rasler, my late husband?"_

The only memory of Rasler she revived was when he was brought by Basch, from Nalbina, his body slowly bleeding to death. Only that, nothing more. Not their wedding, nor their conversations, neither their first night together…

_Why did I not see you?_

She loved him... how couldn't she? After all, he was just like her, a mere puppet performing a play for everyone to see. Two nations united, two nations at peace… their wedding, their love story, in the mouths of everyone. The fairytale of Ivalice in which Ashelia and Rasler performed the main roles. But, though a mere role, she was contented to play it, for she found her happiness with _him_. Thus she had played her part well, as well as him.

In the wedding parade, she truly smiled at her prince and at her people, as they cheered and cheered till they couldn't cheer any longer.

In the wedding ceremony her eyes gazed but to her prince during all the time, while holding his hands. She kissed him, in a silent promise she would willingly offer him all the love she had.

Then, she glanced around to see all the people who were supporting her and Rasler at that important day in their life.

Her father, smiling endearingly at her, always cared about her happiness. He was murdered.

Halim Ondore, her kind uncle who loved her as the daughter he never had.

Alan Nabradia, a dense but very nice man, who was Rasler's father. He died with Nabudis.

General Han, a stern and serious old man who lived by the sword. He died in Nalbina.

And behind Han, the brave Knights of Dalmasca stood in their shining armours and flowing capes.

Vossler, who winked reassuringly an eye, surprised her, for she rarely saw him smile much less wink at her. He died in _Shiva_.

And then her eyes fell in the knight standing next to him: Basch fon Rosenburg was wearing this unreadable face, with his golden hair locks framing it perfectly.

His deep blue eyes locked respectfully with hers.

She smiled shyly at him.

He smiled back.

And that was the last smile she saw on him in a long, long time.

And it was now a young widow Ashelia who dismissed this rush of memories, as she decided to take a seat in the cool grass, balancing her feet outside the cliff. Quickly bearing her surroundings, she noticed how peaceful and desert the place was, permitting her to rest _Tournesol_ next to her in idle gesture.

Suddenly, a soft squeal startled her and she jerked her neck around: a hare was slowly making his way to her, hopping innocent and happily in the grass. Probably lost his way in Salikawood, or perhaps he made his way to any random passage connecting the woods and the beach. Her lips curled into a faint smile when he jumped around her, and unwarily she stretched her arm to gently fondle his head.

And the days she used to play with the chocobos at the chocobo stables, property of the Dalmascan royal family, seeped into her mind. Those were chocobos that were exhaustively trained everyday, as they were the ones the knights ride when they were send off to missions abroad; but she was especially fond of one chocobo who used to greet her, pecking gently her face or tagging behind her all the time, everytime he skipped training and she skipped study.

_Cloud_. The chocobo that eventually grew up to be a warrior ride, as she grew up to be a queen, and they never played together anymore. _Cloud_, the chocobo that never failed the knight he had chosen to carry, even in the night he was forced to carry both knight and a fatally wounded prince back home.

And why the presence of this small hare, who was now nudging softly against her leg, made her summon those distanrt memories, she could not tell; it was like if _everything_ around her was having some sort of influence in her spirit by making her revive a myriad of random episodes from her past. But then again, this place bore something magical, beautiful: she breathed in the ocean breeze, smooth and pleasant to the senses, so different from the dreadful fog in Nabreus…here, from the song of the birds, the footsteps of the creatures, the rush of the ocean waves and even the wind gently billowing her hair, everything was so breathtaking, like a painstakingly painted artwork that has been brought to live.

The hare that came to her has made himself quite comfortable around her: he leaned his head against her lap, and fell asleep. She felt that she could stay there forever, watching the waves only with this such unexpected company.

But she could not. She would go to the sun-cryst and destroy it.

In the eventuality she did not use it to free Dalmasca.

Actually, it seemed to be so easy to cut a stone for her. Or more than one, and crush all the empire. _All of them_ in one swift move and the empire was no more.

She touched the sand. She remembered all the beautiful places she crossed. And one would only need a stone, like the one she desired, to destroy _everything_.

Was she indeed _lusting_ for the very same stone that crushed an entire nation as Nabradia?

No. She could not take that path.

But what about the Empire? Shall their deeds go unrevenged?

_The differences between our two lands will fade before the shared dream of men._

Larsa was right.

It was possible to live in peace, without giving in to power and destruction. She only needed to crush Vayne, place Larsa in the Archadian throne, restore her own kingdom, consider Rozarria's intentions and assure an universal peace to all. She would need not the power of the nethicite, as Dalmasca always lived without doing so.

Therefore, she would bring down the source of all destruction, the mother of all nethicite. It was but the right thing to do.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she realised it was time to head back. The image of Basch laid down, sleeping peacefully crept up to her mind, and she felt a sudden urge to see him again. Yet, perhaps Fran and Penelo were still taking care of him, and she would only be a burden if she went back to the camp; thus she stayed a while more, planning to watch the sun set completely in the horizon.

A fleeting sparkle of her sword, resting by her side, caught her eye.

She thought about Balthier's words.

_"You can hide those feeling of yours as hard as you can, but you are not fooling anyone."_

Such _rubbish_… wasn't it?

Yes, it was. For she is a Queen: her life, heart and soul belonged to Dalmasca and nothing else. As a monarch, she would never allow herself to be so selfish to the point of musing over her _feelings_. She had a kingdom to restore, a throne to retrieve, her people to care for.

_"You can hide those feeling of yours as hard as you can, but you are not fooling anyone."_

She shook her head dismissively. It was all but plain rubbish.

And then her ramblings were suddenly interrupted as the hare, who had fell asleep in her lap, woke up in a startle, flared a look at at her and then quickly darted off. Wondering about his sudden leave, she crooked her neck and her eyes followed him for a long time.

Before falling into a figure that was slowly making his way up the cliff, this unexpected presence making her quickly rising up from her place. The man she was watching was yet to notice her, but she could already see perfectly his features: those worn clothes, the stern face framed by golden hair, the hilt of a greatsword peeking from his back, all of this could only belong to one person.

"Basch!!"

As the knight heard his name, he glanced upwards to see Ashe, sheating the sword on her back and racing down the cliff to meet him, with glowing eyes and warm smile as she covered the distance between them.

And then, she stopped right before him, yet several inches apart.

Several seconds passed as he felt this increasing uneasiness, watching her as she considered him with her fullest attention, almost as if she doubted he was really there. By seeing this expression on hers, his mind fleetingly recalled the very first time he met her, smiling and giggling like a fairy of the woods. But that image vanished suddenly as she unexpectedly closed the gap that separated them by diving into his arms.

And this time, he did not have the strength to pull her away. Truth be told, he simply did not wish to. Thus he responded in kind by enclosing her body with his arms and holding her tightly. She comfortably leaned her head against the crevice of his shoulder, as rested his chin on her head, and it was so very difficult to say who was either more enraptured by this moment or relieved by the soothing presence of the other.

Several moments have passed by, as they kept still as that, silently asking for forgiveness. Ashe closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his arms around her, breathing in his presence while Basch released a faint sigh of relief, daring to believe the woman that was cradled in his arms was indeed the princess that accepted his protection and devotion, and not the one who still believed in his treason and hated him therefore. Thoughts of proper demeanour crept up to his mind, for this closeneess was hardly proper but he dismissed them, if only for this blissful moment.

She then twistled in his arms to be able to freely look upon his face, and he consequently freed her from the embrace, breaking the moment and the spell that had been casted upon them both. They locked eyes with each other.

"Basch, I…"

He shook her head, while saying: "Do not think about that."

She regarded this for a while, before sepaking again: "Are you well?"

"Aye, I am," he said reasuringly. "Though is your well-being that concerns me. How are you?"

Ashe was not sure. She then chose to reply with what she thought it was the truth: "I will be fine if you accept me apologies of what I have done to you, Basch."

"You have nothing to apologise for," he replied in a low voice, "unlike me."

"Basch..."

"We should head back," he cut in as he whirled around. "For the night quickly settles in and with it, the unknown."

"Basch, wait." Ashe made him stop from walking away, seizing his elbow.

"Yes?", he turned back a bit.

"I..." she stammered, her voice so low and unusually uncertain but dripping honesty. "I need you."

With this, he turned completely to face her, and gazed upon her eyes.

"And I will be always here for you," he whispered back, speaking his heart, aching to caress her cheek where a lonely tear was adamantly resting. He even outstretched his arm to touch her lovely face, but as he suddenly remembered his place, he managed to divert it and grab her hand instead, which she took between her own.

And her hands were _oddly_ cold, as cold as the hands of the many dying young soldiers he held while, one by one, they fell into the eternal slumber before him and left him behind, amidst the sounds of cannons and blasts and swords of the many battles he had endured. He remembered some of the messages he was told of, before each one of them departed from this world before his very eyes.

_Tell my wife, Leanna, that I will always love her…_

_Tell my son Gareth, to be strong…_

_Tell my daughter Helena not to cry…_

_Find my sister and tell her I am sorry…_

_Tell him…_

_Tell her…_

_Tell them…_

_"Save me Basch…"_

"My Lady?" he asked, unsure if the last memory was from his own nightmares of endless warfare or, if it came from the mouth of the woman standing that very moment before him, right there at Phon Coast.

"Stay with me," and this pleading was so uncharacteristic coming from the stoic woman he knew she was. This beseech sounded as if she was being chased by dark shadows at that very precise moment, or even like if that banshee was still haunting her.

"I always will, Lady Ashe. I do vow to you," he said sincerely, "that I will never leave you."

And the intense gaze of her grey eyes, coloured like the clouds that were now appearing on the dark horizon, seemed to ease a bit.

It was true that Ashe, now that she thought of it, was most fortunate because she had the company and the aid of this unusual group, that would stay with her until the end.

But, what would happen _after the end_?

Vaan and Penelo would return to their life at Rabanastre - and she would be sure to help Vaan conquer his dream of being a sky pirate. Penelo would follow his friend for sure. Balthier and Fran would be back to sky pirating, flying through all Ivalice, hunting legends and seeking treasures. In a way, she envied their freedom and, sometimes, she wondered what would be like to have her own wings to fly.

But the point was… they would all leave her. Would she miss them, as a Queen? Would she miss this sample of freedom she was now experiencing, though it was a journey she never asked to venture in?

Though her most truthful desire was to restore her kingdom and serve Dalmasca as a Queen, she could not help but think she would _indeed_ miss this. She would miss the company of the ones she learned to live with, the ones that she was used by now to call allies and _friends_.

But as she gazed upon her knight and listened to his promise, she was sure that, after all, she would not be left alone. Her heart rest assured, and her lips curled into a loving smile.

"Thank you… Basch."

He smiled back to her.

_"I will _never_ leave you… because you are my dearest memory"_, he would add if he dared.

They then made way to the Camp. And Basch could not shake the feeling that his liege was different… her usual pride, toughness and coldness seemed to have slipped away from her grasp and this was most unsettling.

In their return she hardly spoke, and when she did, it was no louder than an idle whisper. She seemed worn out, body, heart and soul.

He then decided. This night, if she asked for him, he would guard her in her sleep, protecting her even from her nightmares, all night long if it takes. This unusual sorrow of hers somewhat screamed that she bore something in her heart that was not supposed to be there, but Basch tactfully never pressed the subject. He did not know if it was a memory, a feeling or something else.

Her arms brushed as they walked. She held his hand. He did not took his back.

The nightfall found them as they reached the camp. Their allies were sat around the fire: Fran and Penelo were preparing something to eat and Balthier was refining his Fomalhaut all the while being pestered by Vaan and his questions about airships. They were so worn out and entertained that they barely took notice of the arriving couple. However Fran glanced at them from the corner of her eye as she stirred the soup, wearing a very strange smile that both knight and queen caught but failed to interpret.

* * *

**Author's Notes (again):** I want to thank again to all my reviewers, specially the ones who have been reviewing every single chapter! That makes me keep going, honestly! And I love long reviews, so don't worry about the length, ok:) Hugs to all!!

So, hugs to all of you!! Read, review, give me feedback! And for the ones who are writing great stories - you know who you are - don't forget to update!! ;)


	9. Two Swords for a Shotgun

**Author's Note: **Finally, another update. I am drowning with work until the end of December, so I hardly had the time and capacity to review properly this chapter (I am starting to hate dictionaries) and I also won't be able to update soon :( I am sorry! I hope that next chapter make amends for all the waiting:) When I have the time, I will review this chapter and edit it, because I suspect that it has a lot of mistakes!

I and to thank you all who reviewed so far, especially landis icelilly, Swamp-Eyes, Laguna's twin sister, sorasheart281 and everyone who is following this fic from the start and, also, to the 1500 people who read this fic so far :D

**Disclaimer:** It is always the same. But... that Prime-Minister came from my mind :)

Like Penelo says... "Here goes!" :D

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter IX **

**- _Two Swords for a Shotgun_ -**

"Then, if you perform this stance you can attack like this… like this… and like that…" Vaan said to Penelo as he began to jump wildly while swirling _Zodiac Spear_ and shouting out at some invisible enemy. Stirring the soup for the dinner nearby, Penelo covered her mouth with her free hand to muffle the mirth at this show as she tried to keep a serious look to not upset her friend.

But someone was beginning to feel very annoyed by such performance.

"Vaan, keep that up and I'll shoot you," Balthier snapped out from his spot, where he was polishing _Fomalhaut_, shaking now and then the dust off his immaculate shirt.

Until he spotted Ashe and Basch approaching.

"I see the almighty couple is back again," he teased. "And in one peace, thank the Gods. We were beginning to feel quite worried, as we feared you might be tempted to test Concurrences against each other under this beautiful moonlight."

Ashe glared at Balthier for his remark, and Vaan by the consequent loud snort of amusement - quickly muffled by chokes and coughs when her flaring eyes met him. She felt secretly glad to remember to part hands with Basch _before_ they reach the camp, or they would never hear the end of it.

But when she cast an occasional glance at Basch, her face shifted to an immensely surprised one, for her always stoic knight was _smirking_ instead of being annoyed by this mockery at their expanse, as she was.

She then considered that, after all, all this teasing was much likely meant to disguise other sort of feelings, more developed and serious feelings, of uncertainty and fear, hidden behind mirth and amusement. After all, they all knew upcoming days would dictate if Ashe wore a crown or face execution, if Vayne's power would prevail or fall into oblivion, if they would live or fail and die. This journey would ultimately bring consequences to everyone's future, a thought that certainly everyone around her was keeping in mind.

Therefore, for this night, she did not wish to be the one to break this rare and cosy environment in the campfire or hush the occasional laughs and jokes that were, by the way, a bliss to her heart. For this night, she would not bring upon them the gloomy mood that each and everyone was secretly hiding behind their smiles.

And, after all, if they were teasing her, they were merely doing what _friends_ do around each other.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Vaan: "You two have that look of someone who wants to devour a pack of wolves."

"And you are right," replied Basch, as he took a seat with Ashe.

"Let us eat, then," Fran announced.

Everyone ate hungrily in silence for a while, the chewing, the crackling wood and the ocean waves being the only sounds that one could listen to.

"We will now go to Reddas' place, right?" Vaan cut in, after a while.

"Yes. And figure out what place is the one the _Ocurria _mentioned. And when we arrive at that distant shore or whatever, with its sun-cryst," Balthier looked at Ashe, "it is up to you, Princess."

"I know," she replied, thinking the way the pirate stated it made such task seeming more simple than it was. Her face was hard and stern, glowing faintly by the fire's light. Basch followed her gaze to the flames, trying to guess what she would do with the sun-cryst. Watching her from his place all these days, being as close to her as he never had in his life, made him develop a cunning perception about her. She felt tempted by the stone, but he knew she would never use it. He had said, he had dared to voice his opinion in Giruvegan: he did not want her to heed the Occurias' will and follow the path of destruction.

He saw in her eyes as she held the _Treaty Blade_, back then in Giruvegan, that her mind was in turmoil. He wondered if she was aware that if she did administer judgment she was request to, she would be no different from the Empire. Indeed, if she did it, Archadia could be obliterated and her kingdom restored and Nabradia revenged but... to make an entire nation to pay for the wrongs of a single family?

He knew so well such power could be tempting... especially if in the grasp of a young queen willing to do everything to restore her country and protect her people.

His thoughts were interrupted when said queen locked eyes with his for a brief moment, before leaning her head against his shoulder, seeking for warm and peace. Without giving it much thought, he placed his arm around her waist and finally trusted that the woman standing so close to him would take the wisest decision when the time comes for her to do so.

And he would stand by her side.

Sat beside Balthier, Fran followed this short scene with keen but polite interest. She was trying to read Ashe's thoughts, until she felt someone looking at her self. It was Penelo who, much to her surprise, smiled warmly at her, before leaning against Vaan and both closing their eyes.

Surprisingly, this diverted Fran's thoughts from Ashe's predicament to someone that have not plagued her mind for long: _Mjrn_.

The viera blamed this cosy environment for intoxicating her heart, this proximity and care and hume friendship making her recall, with sad nostalgy, her own childhood in the bounds of her family and her home. Such memories were unwelcomed now, and she wanted them to spirit away. And suddenly, she desired to spirit away too, grab Balthier's wrist and run away from the camp, from her new partners, and fly away in the _Strahl_, far away from all of this. Far away from this new family, these new feelings and these new bonds that she did not want to admit she was growing so fond of.

Balthier saw Fran rise up from her spot, place _Sagittarius_ in her back and walk away from the fire.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"My mind claims a bit of serenity."

And, without another word, she disappeared, marching towards the seashore, leaving a very bewildered Balthier behind.

"What are you waiting for? Follow her."

This sharp remark came from Ashe's mouth, much to Balthier's - and everyone's - surprise. He suddenly remembered what he told her in that morning.

"I would daresay she would rather be left alone," he replied.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in a meaningful way.

"Princess, with all my respect, I know her for longer than you."

"Very well," she cut in sharply and dogmatically, "I apologise for meddling with affairs that certainly are not of my concern."

Of course by this time, everyone was paying attention to their argument. And everyone payed attention as well, some more discreetly than others, when Basch tightened his grip around Ashe and she shifted her position into a more comfortable one, completely resting her body against his.

Balthier raised an eyebrow at this.

He watched the princess and her knight, sat so close, gazing into the fire; flames were dancing in their eyes. Balthier glanced at Basch's arm that was around her waist, and he wondered if it was an illusion of the fire, or if the tip of his fingers were really caressing her bare skin.

The pirate sighed and suddenly jumped to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Penelo asked.

"Just have a word with the locals. I've heard rumours about such tempting treasures that it would be such a crime to not gather info about them."

Vaan scrambled to rise up from his place: "Wait, I will go too!

"Sit!"

Vaan felt his wrist being gripped with so much strength that he landed badly in the sand and almost over Penelo. He glared interrogatively at his partner, and she just whispered something between her greeted teeth, making Vaan gape but nod in sudden comprehension. Meanwhile, Balthier had already stride off and Ashe and Basch chuckled as they perfectly sensed the lie behind the pirate's excuse.

* * *

Her mind travelled among so many thoughts and feelings, that even the sight of a beautiful reflected moon in the ocean did nothing to distract her.

_Mjrn_.

Her younger sister craved the outside world as much as Fran did one day. She bore much uneasiness for her, a feeling that came with a better understanding of her older sister, and why she only recently accepted Fran's departure.

_Jote_.

Her older sister, alone raised Fran and Mjrn. She alone watched them grow, and learn and, unlike her, yearn for the outside world. She alone, lived with unwavering faith by the Laws of the Wood, protected by Her bounds, while all Ivalice lived on before her very eyes.

Both so different, both so cherished. Yet while Mjrn loved her in return, wherever she might be, Jote on the other side was cold, distant, never caring to understand the viera that decided to leave the Wood.

Or maybe Fran was the one who never understood. After all, Jote did nothing but follow the path that all viera should follow. Perhaps Fran was the one out of place... perhaps she did lacked the courage to follow that path as well.

But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing concerning Eruyt should trouble her any longer. She only hoped that Mjrn didn't follow in her footsteps. Well... Jote hoped that as well for Fran, 50 years ago, with no avail.

But she hoped, nonetheless.

Being the eldest, Fran was brought into a position of a wise and experienced woman among her new comrades. They expected her to offer good advice about weapons, ancient routes and places. And she always did, after all, for 50 years she travelled among Ivalice and learned many things. She lived many years, unlike any other of them.

And that made her feel terribly alone.

Her thoughts were interrupted, because she suddenly sensed that she was not alone in the dark night. And she quickly identified that very same scent that invaded her nostrils, the very first time she stepped into the most finest streets of Archades.

"I need not company, Balthier," Fran stated, but never diverting her gaze from the reflected moon.

"I know," he said, his voice coming from the dark behind her. "I will leave if you wish me to."

"You may stay."

Balthier then stood beside Fran and watched her features. Her beautiful dark red eyes were following the waves, her white hair was catching the moonlight glow, and her face was unreadable. She seemed so out of her place, in a landscape that couldn't be more different than her former home.

He diverted his eyes from her, and followed her gaze into the dark blue ocean. He didn't have to ask her anything. For he knew.

He dared to seize her hand and squeeze it, silently promising that he would never leave her side.

And she secretly thanked him, for rescuing her that day, and giving a meaning to her life. A purpose. Both their minds travelled to their most fonds memories... when everything started.

* * *

_They were gazing upon the agitated city of Archades, the city of lights glowing in the night, from one of the top balconies reserved for nobles and gentries. Although every man, woman and child glanced at the strange pairing, no one dared to ask anything or steal another glance, afraid of some sort of retaliation from the man. After all, he was a Judge Magister, one of the most respected (and feared) authority from the Empire. But some people, especially the children, couldn't hide their look of surprise or a slight open mouth when they noticed the beautiful and exotic woman in a long dark red sleeveless dress matching her eyes and an elegant bow in her back, who accompanied the Judge. The viera race was not very known in Archades and to see one of them with a Judge, was something unheard of before, in that city that hardly appreciate the presence of another races besides the humes, even less in a balcony reserved only to the most wealthy members of the society._

_The viera woman watched as the Judge took of his helmet and offered her a very handsome smile._

_"I'm sorry to keep you waiting."_

_The woman glanced at him and shook her head dismissively._

_"Do not worry," she said, considering his contented smule. "You seem pleased." _

_"Yes, I saw today the most wonderful sight, apart from you, needless to say."_

_She raised one eyebrow. _

_"I have been assigned to supervise the development of a new line of airships in the Aerodrome this morning," he said, "and by noon, one prototype was already discarded."_

_"Your point?"_

_"That prototype is a beautiful space ship, but the engineer stated that its production would be too expensive for the Empire's pockets. Something about the design of the wings. Precisely the feature I find most attractive."_

_"I see. So, what will they do to that prototype?"_

_"They will get it scrapped," he stated, with a resigned look._

_Silence followed that statement. She diverted her glance into the city, following the air traffic with her eyes. She smiled._

_"You are considering to steal it, are you not?"_

_"Not without you."_

_Utterly taken aback by this original proposal, she diverted her gaze to look upon him fully in the eyes. He gazed back into her dark red eyes and seized her hand, a gesture that stole a few interested glances from the gentry people standing near them._

_"... why, Framran?" She asked calmly._

_"... because every ship needs a sky pirate, but every sky_ _pirate needs a partner," he grinned as he tilted his head to a side, in a very uncharacteristic way for a Judge. It was like if he was already assuming that role he was talking about._

_She finally smiled. After all, that very appealing invitation offered her what she craved the most: Freedom. A purpose. A meaning in her life._

_"I just need to fetch my armour. It won't take long."_

_"Hm. And I need to fetch a new name. And definitely new clothes. And I also want to trade my two swords for a good, long-range weapon. What does your expertise says of shotguns?"_

_She smiled a bit further._

_"Not a bad choice. The weapon of choice of some notorious warriors were shotguns. Take the late Prime-Minister Winster from Landis, for example."_

_"What of him? You know I loathe politics." _

_"Well, Winster is a legend well known," she replied. "He fought bravely to defend his homeland against Archadia until his last breath, when the Empire invaded. With his legendary shotgun, _Fomalhaut_."_

_He smirked. "It is settled, then. Landis will be our next destination and Fomalhaut our second treasure to get," he said without blinking. "The first is the airship, of course, it is as good as ours."_

_She could not help but raise two eyebrows this time. "You are not taking too long to think less like a Judge and more like a Sky Pirate."_

_"And does this bother you?"_

_"No, I find it... charming," she stated as she offered him a mysterious smile._

* * *

"So, tomorrow we leave by sunrise?" Penelo asked casually to Balthier and Fran who, in the meantime, had arrived.

"Yes, I've settled everything with Gurdy a few hours ago, she will wait for us at Rava's Pass with chocobos for each ones of us."

"Right!" Penelo said happilly. "So, I guess I'll be catching some rest now. I'm feeling tired."

"Yeah, me too," said Vaan, rising up from his place, lending a helping hand to Penelo, to get her on her feet.

"And me as well," Balthier replied. Without another look or word, he went inside his tent, leaving Fran, with arms crossing, looking intently at the remaining couple. Basch was, gazing into the fire, with an absent-minded look, while the princess was already sleeping against his shoulder.

"Both of you," Fran called them, and they startled. Ashe straightened herself quickly from her position and rubbed her eyes, while Basch quickly removed his arm from around her waist, "shall get inside your tent and rest as well, for tomorrow is a long day. I will watch over the night; watch over each other and do not hesitate to call me if needed."

The viera turned her back, and went to Balthier's. The remaining couple was left there together, feeling uneasy and pretty embarrassed. Tent? There was only one for the two and they were not expecting this. They were looking forward to something like Ashe staying with Fran, Basch staying with Balthier, or whatever.

And to add more embarrassment to their situation, they heard Balthier's voice.

"I daresay those two will call for no one tonight, Fran. Just a feeling I have. It's so plain they are _lusting_ for each other and - Au! Fran!! That kick almost hit me on my -"

"WE DON'T WANT DETAILS!!", Vaan and Penelo yelled out from inside their own tent, amidst bursts of bubbling laugher.

Ashe gained an amazing colour of crimson in her cheeks as she regarded the last nonsensical comment of Balthier. If Basch saw her warm cheeks – actually she was sure he saw it - he didn't say anything, because he stood up, helped her to get on her feet as well and simply said to her: "If you'll excuse me... I'll be back in a while." He bowed slighly his head at her, whirled around and hurtled to the sky pirate tent to drag him out and make him repeat that disrespectful comment, if he dared.

He stopped in his tracks when he felt a gentle but firm hand gripping his wrist. He whirled so suddenly to face the princess, that she hardly got enough time to stiff back a laugh.

"Don't bother yourself," she said, "we can deal with him in a more proper time."

He nodded in agreement. "Very well."

"I am going to rest, Basch. And this time you will accompany me," she stated.

He pondered for a while. After all that happened in the last 48 hours, he yearned to be very close to her, for her to feel safe and be able to sleep without having to worry about further attacks. Although there were no Banshees at Phon Coast - at least, until that night - for several times when they were both resting near the fire, Basch had caught up his princess suddenly waking up from his shoulder and craning her head as if to make sure that no enemy was hidden behind her, until Basch had to assure her that everything was fine. Only then, she could feel safe enough to go return to her place against his shoulder. Adding this to the fact that she was surely hiding something that was troubling her inside her heart - besides all the issues that troubled them all at the moment - made him want to look after her and protect her.

Nonetheless, he had to make the question. It was not polite not to do so.

"Are you certain?"

She nodded, very determined, looking straight into his eyes. "Yes. Please."

He nodded back and let her enter into the tent first. They stopped, looking at the space and saying nothing at all. To lift up a bit the feeling of uneasiness, Ashe decided to do something and, without looking at him, she went to her bed, which, like Basch's, was carefully arranged.

"I think Penelo made a good work while we were outside," Basch said, glancing at her.

She nodded silently, and rarely before in in his life at her service, he saw her look so sad and distant.

And he felt somewhat lost as he watched her slowly sinking down in her own misery, as he didn't know how to help her in any way. But he didn't say a word... what could he actually say to reach her heart? Little did he knew he wouldn't have to wait much longer, because the wall concealing her heart would crumble by itself, before the sunrise.

And he would be able to reach it, put an end to her sorrows and save her, once again.

* * *

**Author(s) Notes:** Not much to say... I know this chapter isn't as good as the other ones... I intended to make it longer, but as the other chapter is a very important one, I must pay special attention to it, and right now I do not feel so inspired... argh! I feel this chapter lacks something... but I don't know what! Maybe more proofreadings...

Please, Read, Review and if you have suggestions, let me know :) Have a nice weekend:)


	10. White Hawk

**Author's Note: **I am so, so sorry for the long update! Finally I finished and delivered my essay and so, I am now working on this, among other stuff related to my work :) I have just a few notes to add. As this chapter had initially more than +10.000 words, I had to split it in two and I will post the next chapter still this week. Again, I apologise for the errors in my writing (I hope I am improving). For the record, this and the next chapter were the most difficult ones to plot and write. As was always asking to myself if this could possibly happen, if I wasn't going against the original story of Final Fantasy XII, as I don't want to change it. This and next chapter are rated M, just to play safe. And have a HUGE spoiler.

I want to thank everyone who has been patiently waiting for my updates, everyone who review this story, alerted it or favourited it. You are my fuel:) A special thanks to Aorin who has a wonderful LiveJournal community with a huge collection of BaschxAshe fanart that inspired me, and Landis Icelilly, who supported me since the beginning :)

By the way, I am now dwelling on making and upload AMVs about Basch and Ashe on YouTube. If you want to take a peek, the link is on my profile (you might want to check and vote on the Poll there as well) XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except a few unfamiliar names that can pop up here and there. And, by the way Ljnn is a viera who appears on Final Fantasy XII prologue. Remember, right before the Nalbina war, when Rasler and Ashe exchange glances before he raise up his sword and lauch a war cry? Behind Ashe, on the left, is a viera woman. I "adopted" her for this chapter and called Ljnn :) A pair of familiar names will also appear here XD

So, as I usually say, Read and Review :D

* * *

**X. _White Hawk_**

Inside the wide tent Ashe made her way for her bead, neatly placed below an opening in the canvas where she could see the night sky, and began to take off her leg garments and her boots. She lay down in the improvised bed and covered herself with one of the dusty blankets left there by Penelo. Ashe gazed beyond the hole in the canvas, seeing the dark sky slowly becoming cloudy and hiding the full moon, and she remembered the starry sky at Salikawood as she cried alone, while Basch was sleeping – or trying to sleep - outside, at the cold breeze of the forest. Now, as she was capturing the sounds he was making while he unfastened the buckles of his jacket and his boots, she realized how much had to happen for him to stay with her now.

It was so sad that such an honourable concept as "duty" had to make everything seem _awkward_ between them both.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, without him noticing, and he saw him exactly in the same position as her, covered till his bare chest, lying on his back. Oddly, she remembered that morning, when she rushed into the wagon to see him unconscious and leaning exactly in that position he was now, with his pendant resting in his chest.

Although they were both so awake as if it was early morning, no one seemed eager to take the word. Ashe felt that if she dared to say one simple thing such as "goodnight, Basch", he would jump of fright from his stiff and concentrated position. He seemed determined not to _look_ at her for the entire night, as if she was completely naked or something as improper as that. Well, after all, they were sleeping on a tent together, practically side by side – that was improper. Ashe couldn't imagine how things could be more uncomfortable than that, for Basch. She really didn't mind, after all, her life and position as a royal princess was, little by little, being forgotten, sulking on a faraway past that she sometimes doubt she would ever recover. She was getting used to this new life, and the familiarity with new friends. But Basch, she knew, Basch would always see her as a princess, in a far superior rank than his, despite the loss of her home, her kingdom and her throne. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, being bathed by the few moonlight rays that passed through the cloudy sky, trying to realise the sort of new feelings that were rushing to her heart, all related to the man that was lying only two meters away from her. But she was sure that, one of her feeling was _guilt_. And that guilt intensified when she visualized the image of a white hawk. A hawk that she failed to recognise, back then. Truth be told, she failed to recognise _many_ things.

Carefully, Basch risked taking a glance at the princess form. He caught the side of her face and her closed eyes, illuminated by the moonlight. He couldn't dare to imagine how uncomfortable and disheartened she should be, sleeping in a tent, side by side with him, instead of being in the soft bed of her room, in her home, in her kingdom, guarded by him, troops of soldiers and the sands of Dalmasca. Surprisingly, he caught the glimpse of a smile adorning her face. And for once, he forgot about his position and gazed endearingly to her form, with all his senses in alert to quickly divert his gaze before she notices anything and caught him in the act. However, he knew something was troubling her – besides the obvious issue of being a deposed princess from a lost kingdom – and he began to be sure of it, when he saw a lone tear sparkling and descending from her right eye. He had already caught her distress, more than once during their journey, and since they went out Bhujerba. He had the clear feeling that she wanted to say something back then… and right now.

He was still gazing at her, and completely forgot of his silent resolve to stay on alert. Ashe suddenly crooked her neck, and caught his gaze. Basch knew it was too late to turn away his glance and so he locked his gaze on hers instead of diverting it as any respectful knight would do in the same situation.

His heart skipped a beat as he realised he was not gazing to the girl he was in charge to protect. Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, the little spunky and clever girl who wanted to master a sword, read fairytale stories and had taken her time to believe he was, in fact, _real_, was now the most beautiful woman he ever met.

What was he thinking?

Basch knew better of his place and soon took control of his most deep and dangerous thoughts, carefully kept hidden in the depths of his heart. Not allowing himself to indulge in the beauty of the woman that was gazing fiercely at him, he was able to notice that her beautiful grey eyes had a trail of recent tears. Ashe, the princess who enjoyed to read so much fairytale stories in her youth, inhaled deeply, as she was about to tell one. But it was not a happy-ending story, even less a fairytale. It was more a nightmare. That was why she was crying. The single thought of reliving it all again, frightened her.

"I have to tell you something."

(…)

_The sound of their __steady footsteps echoed through the dark, damp and filthy corridors, as the party proceeded through the East Waterway Control. She was tired, depressed and somewhat hopeless, but let her be damned if she would allow anyone see her weaknesses. In fact, anyone who laid eyes upon her would see a strong queen, disgraced but nevertheless strong, with a resolve hardly matched by anyone of her companions. For a whole year she lived in there, camouflaged and protected by dirt, rats, bats and the filthy sewer water, having as only company several battle-hardened men and a few women – and her maid Viera - as devoted to Dalmasca as herself and Vossler. _

_She wasn't wearing any armour, only the clothes she managed to grab from the wardrobe when they made their escape one year ago. Vossler stated she wouldn't need an armour, as it was his intention to protect her from any battle, so she won't need to fight. But she was Ashe, the girl who learned to fight perfectly, thanks to the lessons of… the man who killed her father. So, she demanded to partake in every plan, in every incursion, voicing her opinions with such passion and such wise, that Vossler suspected she would soon demand to be the leader of that small group that formed the Resistance. Vossler then volunteered to find and armour for her, if she was so eager to fight. Surprisingly, she stated that she was perfectly fine. From all the set Vossler and the Viera, Ljnn, managed to get from Panami – another member from the Resistance, running the Rabanastre's armour store – Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, the princess who never allowed anyone to strip her from her royal pride, only accepted a piece of leathered armour for her bare stomach, matching her white coat, and a finely crafted pair of garments for her exposed – and scratched and bruised - legs. For although she was mastering her broadsword, the slippery filthy grounds of Garamsythe Waterway were still taking the best of her. Ljnn also offered to plait her waist length hair or even cut it off, because it would get in the way in her battles. She snapped back coldly, stating "that is quite unnecessary". For since the death of her father – and the loss of her kingdom and the treason of her protector – she refused to let anyone touch her hair with a scissor. Her father loved her glowing light blonde hair and many times showed his disapproval when she appeared _again _with her hair barely touching her shoulders and so, for once, she decided to comply with his wishes._

_Vossler, and everyone else, had her in high regards, allowing her to surprise them with all her strong demeanour and resolve. Although she was sharing her quarters with two other women – and Ljnn – although she was only bathing twice a week, although some days she was starving and shrinking in her attire, she never complained about her new life._

_She became a great fighter, a__ true warrior princess, untamed, unrelenting. Vossler wished that her late father could see her now. And he also wished that Basch could see her know, from his quarters in the fires of Hell, to see that even his high treason never brought her down. _

_However, Vossler sensed that the Princess – in fact, Amalia – was in one of her bad days. He was leading the way, and from his position, he could hear her sighing in a hardly disguised manner, showing her frustration. He also heard the piercing war cry of a Marlboro nearby. _

_"Amalia?" he turned around._

_"Do not mind me, Vossler, I am only expressing my impatience. __Because I am sure this is all a waste of time.", she replied without looking at him, as she idly finished said Marlboro, who died with a loud shriek. Vossler turned back and continued to walk, being followed by Ashe._

_"I do not think so, Majesty. With all my respect, I have to remind you this man is of dire importance to us. And he is a Captain of the Order and I am sure you know that we can use all help to our cause. If he is not dead already, he would be glad to aid us."_

_"So, we are to risk our lives – and all Resistance's efforts - just for one man?", she retorted coldly. "We might be captured as well."_

_"I recall you that I advised you to stay behind with the rest of my men. You are risking _your_ life needlessly. After all, Basch didn't teach you everything one needs to know about fighting. You might not be prepared for what lurks in Nalbina dungeons."_

_He regretted those words even before they were told. As she seized her arm, she pushed him violently to make him turn around and face her flaring eyes._

_"Do not EVER DARE to speak of that man again!!!"_

_"I am truly sorry, Amalia."_

_They didn't share another word as they proceeded their way and entered in Terminus No.7 of Barheim Passage, the ancient mine abandoned since the arrival of the new era of airships. It was a dark and claustrophobic place, and Ashe shivered from the cold draught connecting Garamsythe to Barheim._

_Suddenly, she heard something or someone, inhale and exhale deeply, and startled. She turned around, as well as Vossler, who heard the same noise. They heard a scream, and the yells of several men._

_"Ljnn!!"_

_"Vossler, it is Ljnn!! She is not right!!!"_

_"Hold her down!!" _

_Vossler ran towards the commotion and Ashe followed. They both say Ljnn on the floor, struggling against several men who were restraining her, grabbing her by her arms and legs. Ljnn was muttering something between her greeted teeth and Ashe caught some words from her bewildered speech._

_"You are not welcomed here, Death Seraph, let me go!! I am a Shamaness, Zalera!!! Respect me, I cannot go with you!!!_

_"It is the Mist, Captain, it is driving her mad!!", yelled one of the soldiers._

_"Try to carry her out, men! This way!!!", replied Vossler, leading the way again, with Ashe and all men carrying Ljnn. When they reached the West Annex, Ljnn demanded the men to let her go, for she was returning to herself. They made a pause to assure she was recovering._

_"I am glad you are fine, Ljnn", said Ashe "do you always react like that in the presence of Mist?"_

_"Not always… but the Mist here was not cooled, as it usually is. I believe that in Terminus No. 7 an Esper is being kept against his will.", Ljnn replied calmly, and as she sensed the sudden silence of the men and the loud gasp from Ashe, she added "Yes, surely it is one of the Espers that aided Ultima in her quest for eternal supremacy. It was Zalera… the Death Seraph, the one who kidnapped a Shamaness to aid his purposes. I believe I was possessed by her feelings at the time she was kidnapped."_

_Silence followed Ljnn's story. No one had the will to add something more or ask further questions, but Vossler broke the silence._

_"If you are alright, Ljnn, I suggest we move. It would not be wise to stay here much longer, especially considering the presence of this Esper."_

_Everyone proceeded, but this time, Ashe was walking alongside Ljnn. They were crossing the Zeviah Subterrane when the Princess asked, out of nothing:_

_"Why did the Gods punished the Shamaness, along with Zalera? Wasn't she innocent? Am I correct to assume that she was under Gods' service?"_

_A smirk crossed Ljnn's lips when she answered._

_"Not even Viera fully understand the Espers and the history behind the Great War. But the Gods would hardly apply the Eternal Punishment unwarily. And there is this belief that the Shamaness always had a strong bond to Zalera, and in the end, she agreed to help his cause and ultimately join him in his punishment."_

_"What sort of… bond?"_

_"A bond of blood. She was his twin sister."_

_Ashe gasped, quite shocked. "And… what about Mateus, the Corrupt? He kidnapped-"_

_"I do not know the tale behind the bond between Mateus and the Goddess of the Demesne of Ice. Possibly it is beyond our comprehension." _

_"Love?", Ashe whispered._

_"Perhaps", it was Ljnn's only answer._

_"But love is a… let us say, an earthbound feeling."_

_"An Esper is initially an earthborn being, with unique abilities, summoned later by the Heavens when the time to serve the Gods comes. They are not entirely heavenly creatures. They are no Gods. They are no Mortals either. No book tells their story. And who knows what more we do not know about Espers. The only thing we can assuredly believe is the fact that the Great War took place, why it took place and what happened to the victorious and to the defeated."_

_Ashe bent down her head and gazed into the ground, while walking. She remembered the books she read when she lived on the Palace, and it was true that not a single mention was made about Espers and the Great War of the Gods. All she learned came from stories she used to hear from her maids, her mother and later, from Basch. And now, Ljnn. Knowledge about Espers was usually whispered between people, never written, as if the issues regarding Gods and Espers were not to be taken lightly enough to be written in books and to be known by everyone._

(…)

Basch shifted his position in his bed, quite impressed. Phon Coast was now completely silent, indicating that all its residents had already withdrew for their lodgings, and only the cooling sounds of the seashore ripples could be heard.

"So, after all, you do have some knowledge about Espers, Majesty."

"I grew too fond of the legends regarding them, as you may know Basch…"

"I know too well, Majesty."

"I've strayed from my point. Let me continue this, please, and do not interrupt."

"I am sorry, Majesty."

(…)

_"Everyone, check at your maps. We arrived at The Lightworks. Squad 1 go to the left, Squad 2 go to the right, Squad 3 go to the front. Our purpose here is to find Captain Velkan, free him and bring him with us. If you find him, withdraw immediately to our headquarters. If you do not find, withdraw within three hours. Do not stray from your mission! Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, Captain!"_

_"Very well. Good luck, everyone. Squad 1, with me!"_

_The three squads parted ways. Squad 1 joined Ashe and Vossler and Ljnn led Squad 3 to a narrow passage, in which they had to crouch on their knees to get inside. Ashe followed Vossler, who had grabbed a burning torch from one of the walls of The Lightworks, through the many dark hollowed tunnels that connected the dungeons with Barheim. For several times Ashe stepped onto a pond of water, crushed something beneath her feet, which was probably animal – or human – bones, touched something limy lurking in the walls, felt two big brown cockroaches strolling on her neck – but never screamed or complained about it. The party crossed two halls, full of small dirty cells on either side of the walls, each with two or three prisoners locked inside, some alive, others already dead, some screaming for help, for food, for water or for forgiveness. Ashe tried all her best to ignore all the yells and the strong smell of dirt, urine and corpses, tried all her best to reason with herself that they were there because they deserved – although, with the Empire at the summit of power, one could never know for sure about their culpability. The yelling intensified, as the sleeping prisoners were being awakened by the uproar of others, and soon, all the squad had to run to avoid the guards that would surely make an appearance to ease the tumult. They soon reached a desert hall. Vossler took the word._

_"So much for a quiet incursion… Amalia, you, Biggs and Wedge wait here. The others, come. We will scout the passage ahead. Wait for our signal to follow us."_

_"Very well, Vossler. Do not dare to delay yourself."_

_"Of course not, Amalia"._

_Several minutes passed when Ashe realized that probably Vossler intended not to go on ahead, but go on _without_ her. She sighed, promising to herself that he would have to answer to her when they come back. More time passed, and her impatience was growing fast and she was so tempted to _do _something. Besides, Biggs and Wedge were good and loyal men but lacked acuteness and intelligence, and they were always replying her in a relaxed way that Vossler would not take long. _

_Ashe thought, as she quietly sneaked her way out through the same tunnel to follow the squad, that Vossler should know better than to leave her at Biggs and Wedge's care, the very same soldiers in charge of guarding her, always failing to notice her evasions from the library to the training yards. Now she was alone, sword in hand and shaking from the cold – and from a little of fear – swiftly crossing halls and corridors, eyes already adjusted to the darkness, trying to find the rest of the squad, and perhaps finding Velkan in the process. She barely knew him, but vaguely remembered his dark and long hair and the somewhat arrogant behaviour of a noble who climbed ranks too quickly. Ashe made her way through Nalbina dungeons without being noticed and twice she thought she was going on circles. She was feeling tired and the fear was growing stronger within her and she was already considering going back to Biggs and Wedge, when she reached a huge door._

_It was a solid door, beautifully crafted with powerful arcane magic symbols. Ashe knew this was the door to The Black Watch, the high security place Vossler had mentioned in the briefing back on Garamsythe Waterway. Ljnn and Squad 3 were in charge for surveying this area, due to the high knowledge of magicks the viera possessed, which could break the spell on the door. But alas, Ashe didn't know how to open the door, and Ljnn wasn't there. She consulted her map and realised that The Black Watch was a rounded room with a pit on the middle, guarded by four doors. As she was carefully studying the symbols on the door, she was startled by a noise from within and quickly ran, hiding behind a pillar nearby. She drew her sword and readied herself._

_The door was slowly opening, and she heard voices. She risked a quick peek and saw two guards leaving the room. One was wielding a club, and the other was carefully wiping out blood stains from his whip._

_"You have to practice more with that whip of yours. You almost ripped an eye off him."_

_"I was, in fact, aiming for his eye. And who are you to judge me? Or you will say that you left him unconscious on purpose?"_

_Both men laughed and proceeded their way outside the room. Meanwhile, Ashe contoured the pillar to avoid being seen and soon, she was facing the door while the guards slowly withdrew. The door was starting to close. Ashe had to be quick: she took a deep breath, risked another glance at the guards and ran to The Black Watch, unnoticed._

_The huge door shut down behind her with a loud and grave noise. She tried not to thing how would she get out of there and how Vossler would react should he found out that the Princess of Dalmasca was locked in The Black Watch of Nalbina Dungeon. Especially without leaving an heir to the throne, he would add, as something could always happen to her. But soon, she forgot all of it as she took a proper glance to the great dungeon in front of her, and saw something that shocked her. _

(…)

Ashe made a pause in her tale and glanced at Basch. He had already shifted from his laid down position to a sitting one. He had his eyes wide opened in awe, fully entrapped by her narration and she appreciated a while his features before proceeding.

(…)

_A small cage, dangling in the ceiling by a strong chain of steel, suspended above a pit of darkness, guarded a man behind its bars, only wearing a pair of dirty shorts. Ashe knew where she was, she knew she should be prepared for such display of torture like this one, but she was not. Her mouth wide opened in pure horror._

_That man's head was bending over his bare chest and his long and dirty blonde hair and beard didn't allow Ashe to see properly the face of this dying man. He was standing in his knees and his hands were cuffed in bars and chains, sustaining him from falling to the ground, as he seemed to be unconscious. Mesmerized, Ashe stepped forward to take a better look, and her attention was captured by his skinned bare chest, bearing countless scars and bruises. Some of them semeed to be recent. Mixed with the smell of sweat and dirt, she captured the strong and ferric scent of blood. Her eyes were wide open, and tears were falling from her eyes, as she could hardly imagine how could someone endure such punishment and torture._

_She sheated her broadsword and stepped closer, towards the edge of the pit. She noticed his faint breathing, and although she was not one to show any sign of weakness, especially since last year, she became moved. _

_He was trying to breathe__. What was making him cling onto life like that? What was making him fight, when everything around him was already dead?_

_Unlike the other areas, The Black Watch was so quiet that Ashe could even perceive the sounds of drops of water falling from a water infiltration, and her own fast heartbeat. Unable to divert her gaze from the unknown prisoner, she stepped closer, until the tip of her feet touched the edge of the tip. But even if she stretched her hand, she could never reach a single bar of the cage. It was far beyond her reach._

_As she was closer, she was able to see glimpses of his face, hiding behind his long locks. His eyes were close but he stirred a little, making his chains break the morbid silence, and his cage swayed above the dark pit. She startled, but didn't step back. Drops of blood were trickling from a wound somewhere on his face, but she couldn't tell exactly from where, because the dirty golden locks were hiding it from her. Remembering what she overheard from the guards, Ashe guessed that he was wounded near the eye. She tried to take a better look of his face, but her attention was captured by something dangling in his neck. It was a thin chain, where something small and of pure white gold was glowing. _

_It was a little white hawk._

_Surprisingly, it was not stripped from him, like his clothes. She whispered to him, almost certain that he was already lost, that she had not the ability to save him. But she had to try._

_"I do know not who you are or what you have done. If you are being kept here and _alive_, then you are probably representing not only a threat, but also a great value to the Empire.", she stated, but he didn't move an inch. Nonetheless, she continued: "Only that justifies why you were not murdered, and are being kept here instead."_

_She saw his eyelids stir, peeking between his locks, as if he was regaining consciousness. She continued to look at him, badly trying to see his face, but his hair wasn't granting her wish. Tears fell from her eyes. She was prepared for war, she was tempered by all her loss and suffering, she had seen too much for her age, but something about this man made her weaken._

_His place was not in there. She felt it. And she hated herself for not having the strength of several men or one Seeq to break up the chains and free him. She felt impotent. And she hated herself so much, because the only thing she could for him…_

_"I wish to ask if you want me to take up your life and put an end to your misery. I will do it, if you wish. I cannot free you…death it is the only thing I can grant you. I cannot reach you but I do have some magick skills. Just… let me know. But I will also tell you this. If it is your will to survive, if hope still warms your heart, then you are unquestionably one of the bravest men I've ever known, that was certainly fighting for freedom before being arrested. Therefore, I beg of you… keep fighting. Do not give up on yourself and your beliefs, as I will never give up either, t'is a promise. Remember my words… be strong, be brave and believe."_

_She could tell that h__e listened. He moved a little, but his movements were restrained by the chains. His eyelids stirred more. His breathing fastened. He was awakening, maybe because of her voice that shattered the surrounding silence and echoed in the walls of the dungeon. After all, the only sound he probably heard during his captivity was screams, yells and chains. She wanted to believe that her voice and her words of encouragement reached his heart._

_And for that, she would acknowledge that her incursion to Nalbina dungeons had not been a waste of time._

_"Please, let me see you face. Let me see what they have done to you."_

_Suddenly, the silence was broken by the sounds of quick footsteps becoming closer. Instinctively, she turned around, but the arcane door remained closed. She hadn't much time left. She had to hide somewhere near the door to seize the opportunity to make her escape without having to start a commotion, but she wanted to know that man. She wanted to remember, although she couldn't tell why she was caring so much about this prisoner._

_"Raise you head. Look at me.", she pleaded._

_She heard someone punching the door several times and startled. She also heard the muffled voice of a woman uttering ancient words. But she never diverted her gaze from the prisoner._

_As he was opening his eyes and raising his head, his locks were slowly deviating from his face. But it was too late: she never saw his face__, or even glanced into the colour of his eyes, for she felt an acute pain in her head and everything went white… and then, dark. And her last thought was for him._

_And in the darkness, the man opened his deep blue eyes, glimmering in the dark in a ill-looking way, and saw Vossler, who had casted Sleep upon Ashe, and gently but quickly carrying her unconsciousness form from the ground._

_Vossler gazed into the prisoner's eyes while holding her, recognising the ghost that once was his former best friend, comrade, and partner. And if he hadn't to be silent and discrete in the dungeon, if he hadn't an unprotected princess in his arms, he would have yelled in rage and anguish, break the bars and chains with his bare hands and attack and torture that man, stab every inch of him with his _Bloodsword_ and make him wish for an eternity in Hell. For the King. For Dalmasca. And for the Princess._

_But he could not. Said princess needed him._

_He just chose not to believe, and forget. Forget._

_"Let us be on our way, Vossler! I cannot hold on much longer!!__", yelled Ljnn as she tried to maintain the magic spell that kept the door, from where they got in, opened._

_And Vossler ran, along with Ljnn and carrying a sleeping Ashe, ran away, ran fast from that place, never daring to look back and trying hard to ignore his hopeless yells for help, his violent shoves to break the chains, his vain attempts to catch their attention._

_"Vossler!!! Vossler!!! VOSSLER!!!", he cried._

_And although Basch saw the party running from him, taking the possibility of freedom with them – if they ever believed in him – her words, her strength, and especially the fact that _she was alive_, made him keep clinging onto his life and dare to hope. For Ashelia and for Dalmasca._

_Another year has passed._

(…)

"I am sorry, Lady Ashe. I will not interrupt again.", it was all that Basch could say to try to answer to Ashe's gaze. She was still lying down in her bed, while he was still sitted up on his. Basch had interrupted her and continued her tale, right after the part she had been left unconscious by Vossler's _Sleep_ spell. But he misunderstood this time, for she was not indignated, as she usually becomes when she is interrupted, especially by Vaan. Instead, she was completely mystified. She watched him as he laid down on his back again, and then she asked:

"Did you… hear my voice on The Black Watch?"

"Yes."

"Did you… see me, back then?"

"Yes."

"So you became aware that I was alive…"

"… Yes."

"But if you had shown to me your face back then, I would…"

He finally glanced back at her. "That was why I prayed for you to not recognise me. And allow me to say, I also prayed for you to forget that day. I thought I was correct to assume that you indeed had forgotten, as you never mentioned the subject during our journey."

"But I remembered on Leviathan. In my cell, I realised that you were that prisoner."

"How?"

Ashe didn't reply. Instead, she stole a glance at his bare chest, where the white golden hawk was glowing, and Basch understood. She was still gazing at the hawk, when she sadly whispered:

"I wondered how I never noticed it before."

"I always kept it under the chest plate of my Dalmascan armour. And…", Basch hesitated.

"I've never seen you without your armour and wearing casual clothes.", she smirked. "But, please, let me finish the story."

"Wait. What happened to Ljnn? She seemed to be an experienced fighter and a valuable hand. Would she not be glad to aid us and join our cause?"

Ashe sighed. "She died… in our raid to my Palace, during the royal banquet hosted by Vayne. She was killed by a shot launched from _Ifrit_."

"I am sorry… I wasn't aware of it.", said Basch, truthfully. Ashe shook her head.

"That is alright. She fought bravely, for Dalmasca. She will be honoured, and her name remembered."

(…)

_She cried, yelled, shouted. She grabbed in a random cup from the table and smashed it against the wall, she kicked the furniture. She imagined that Nalbina was full of prisoners like that man, probably many Dalmascan and Nalbinan citizens craving for independence, all under the oppression of Vayne and his Empire. Standing straight and stern, near a corner of her room, Vossler was enduring her wrath, his senses alerted to dodge any piece of anything she might throw at him._

_"Why, Vossler?! Pray tell me!!! What was that for?!!!_

_"Amalia, you were alone _chatting_ to a potentially dangerous criminal. I could never allow such preposterously behaviour, even less from you."_

_"By all means, remind me: did I order you to put me to Sleep?!"_

_"I am responsible for your safety, Amalia. For that, I have the right to take the best action possible to assure you are kept from harm, even if I go against your wishes._

_Ashe's irises flared. She quickly strode to Vossler, who did not move an inch. Without flinching, he beared her growing wrath, as she yelled to him:_

_"Vossler, I am a queen! A QUEEN!!! And YOU are ONLY a Knight under my service!! You are to pay allegiance to me, not discuss, NEVER discuss my authority!!!"_

_"A queen from a falling kingdom?"_

_Her right hand flew across his face, firm and strong. He tasted his own blood, as he involuntarily bitten his own left cheek and glared at her, clenching his hands. Ashe felt his fury and she straightened herself, glaring back at him, as if she was defying him to punch her._

_"Get out."_

_"Amalia…"_

_"GET OUT!!!" _

_He obeyed, strolling out of her room and slamming the door behind him. She sighed and went to the poor imitation of a mirror that she and her room mates managed to savage from one of the trips to her Royal Palace. She gazed into her swollen face of all the crying, her reflected misery and anger. She looked slightly mad. She slowly stroked her long graceful hair, enjoying its silkiness. She took her brush in her hands and she slowly brushed it, untying the knots and curling the locks on her fingers. She caressed it again. She brushed it again._

_Several minutes passed until she put her brush aside. Her hair looked so beautiful, shiny, wonderfully adorning her face, covering her breasts and stomach. She took off her white coat and the dark armour around her stomach, to fully feel the hair against her skin. _

_She cried again._

_She grabbed all her strands of hair, pulling them behind her head, as if she was preparing to do a ponytail. She seized her sword. She slided the blade between her neck and the locks she was grabbing. As she leaned the tip of the blade to the locks, feeling the cold blade against her neck, she looked at her reflection and, hesitating just for one second, she cut off her hair with only one strike._

_The mirror was now showing a crying Ashe with neck-length hair, still grabbing the strands of her hair in one hand and the sword in another._

_She dressed her coat again, as well as the black armour._

_And then, the mirror showed her not only her reflection, but also the image of the man with his own strands of hair covering his face. She wasn't understanding why he was haunting her. She screamed loudly at him, pacing backwards, with the broadsword in her hand._

_"Who are you???!!! __I am sorry!!!!!!!"_

_She steadied her sword, and dived forward._

_I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_As soon as she shattered the mirror and the man to several pieces with only one strike, she falled to the floor. At that same time, Vossler broke into the room, running to her aid. He kneeled next to her and, lifting up her head, he tenderly shove her newly cutted hair off her face. Ashe looked at him, with her eyes wide open, oddly remembering a time when she was eleven years old, when she fell from the chocobo _Cloud _and Basch rushed to her, carefully held her and removed some locks of her dirty hair from her face to see if she was fine. She clearly remembered his concerned face that made her laugh heartily – and childishly – back then._

_Ashe gazed into Vossler's eyes, and as she placed her hand on his recently slapped cheek, she only whispered:_

_"It was not him…it can't be him... he is dead…he is a traitor…"_

_As soon as her last word came from her mouth, she fainted in his arms. She lifted her up from the floor, laid her on her bed, and got out without another word._

_For six days she went through a fever, surely caused by the trip to Nalbina, that was infested with all sort of diseases and, truth be told, she was physically weakened by her new harsh life, and probably some virus went through her defences. Even Ljnn couldn't tell if she would survive. Everyone was losing their hopes on a bright future, but Vossler and some of the Healers of the Palace who were secretly aiding the Resistance, assure them all they were taking good care of her. However, Vossler took the extra care of not telling a soul about Basch, forgot the matter and swore to never allow Ashe return to that place, even if he had to keep her in chains himself and lose his position - and some of his teeth - for such boldness._

_If she lived. And she did._

_As the morning of the seventh day came, Ashe rose up for the first time, still shaking and pale as white marble, but not losing one minute in asking what had happened to him and the other squads, back in Nalbina. Vossler kept his promise to himself not to speak a word about the tale at The Black Watch, hoping she eventually forgets about it. As for the mission, everything went wrong in all the possible ways. The former Captain they were supposed to free was dead in his cell, two soldiers from Squad 2 were captured and five from Squad 3 were killed. All the men were disheartened, mourning for their recent losses but her recovery surely would put everyone in high spirits._

_In her room, Ashe glanced around and saw that someone had cleaned the shattered pieces of the mirror and the locks of her hair that were scattered here and there. She dressed her usual outfit, placed her broadsword in its sheat, left the room and she summoned all of her people to gather on Overflow Cloaca of Garamsythe Waterway, to discuss newly formed plans to restore Dalmasca. Vossler looked proudly at her. She could be an untamed, barely adult woman, but she was his queen and he would always be loyal to her and Dalmasca._

_Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca was soon reclaiming a leadership position in the Resistance. And although she found herself thinking about the prisoner of The Black Watch several times a day, she never again thought of him as Basch fon Rosenburg, because she realised that it was the most preposterous idea._

_Nevertheless, she kept the new length of her hair. _

* * *

**.: To Be Continued :.**

So, how was this chapter? Do tell me :) no flaming, of course. I think I can update until Sunday! Meanwhile, Read and Let Me Know What You Think, meaning, Review! XD

I have only to explain that this chapter shifted between Ashe and Basch conversations and Ashe's flashbacks. I don't know if, by reading, you could understand, but the flasbacks are actually the story that Ashe is telling to Basch. But instead of writing as the first person, I decided to write it normally in the third person and transform it into flashbacks. I think it looks better this way. I was to write this at the beginning, but I was afraid to spoil the chapter.

**On the second part:** Basch and Ashe conversations about these flashbacks. Yes, the night at Phon Coast is not over yet! ;) It really couldn't end like this... but the next one will not be the last (it is a little far from it, actually).

And I hope you had a **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! **(yeah, I know, I am already late) XD


	11. Locked in My Heart

**Author's Notes: **So, err... before you start, first I want you to know this chapter is rated M. And as in the future, I will upload even bigger "Ms" for strong contents, so I have to rate all the story for an M. I am sorry!!! It is just to play safe.

Hmm, when I finished this chapter, I had the feeling that my writing way slightly improved and now contrasts with the beginning. So I am up to editing it all, without changing the facts, of course.

About Ashe... she is a little OoC because of the Banshee, of course XD

A note: this chapter closely follows the last one, so you might like to take a peek again on that one. As for this chapter... forgive me if you were not expecting this, and I assure you I had to make a hard decision between the buttons "upload" and "delete".

**Disclaimer:** Read the disclaimer of my other chapters.

So, err... read. Here it goes, "Locked in My Heart".

**

* * *

**

**XI. **_**Locked in My Heart**_

Ashe was having a hard time in reliving her memories and Basch was having a hard time in maintaining his silence, as he had so much to say and even more to enquire. He never took his eyes from her, completely frozen in his sitting position, while she was lying down, gazing at the ceiling, slowly carrying on with her story.

"I only realised later, when we met on Leviathan, that it was you who were being kept in The Black Watch. As you know, in the imperial airship we have been locked in separate quarters, and locked in my cell, it dawned on me that I have been praying for my father's murderer during a whole year, every single day, and that thought dismayed me. You can not imagine which sort of thoughts were crossing my head when you broke into my cell and released me from _Leviathan_. You had murdered my father, betrayed Dalmasca and I did not understand why everyone seemed to trust you, why Reks' brother, Vaan, had you in high regards, why Vossler was entrusting me to your care. I felt outraged, confused and _alone_. Vossler told me about your twin brother but I kept refusing to acknowledge the facts, although I knew Vossler would never confide my own safety to you if he wasn't sure about your trustworthiness."

"May I ask you what made you change your mind?", he asked.

"Time."

"Time?", he asked, without understanding.

"The time I spent with you, Basch. In our journey, I was able to know you better, better than ever before, even considering that I met you nearly all my life and you've seen me grow. I watched you during our journey, to figure out your true intentions regarding me and my kingdom. And I watched you as you taught Vaan how to combine a sword with a shield in Ozmone Plains, I smiled when you kindly carried Penelo when she twisted her foot in Mosphoran Highwaste. I was amazed to find you engaged in deep conversations with Fran in Giruvegan, I laughed when you tried to help Balthier in repairing a malfunction problem with _Strahl_'s engine in Westersand yet managed to get all dirty from an oil spill instead. Your kindness to everyone, despite ranks, age and race, is a truly remarkable trait. I realised as well that you would willingly throw away your life not only to save me, your queen, but to save anyone in need. Things like that come from your heart and someone with a heart like yours could never possibly commit the atrocities of which you have been accused. I, alone, reached to that conclusion. And I started to believe and put my trust on you, even more than on anyone else."

Basch longed to hear those words from her, but he knew her well enough to acknowledge that his proud queen would never voice such thoughts. He would be a contented man if she allowed him to defend her once more, if she granted him another opportunity, and so she did. He never expected her to bring up this topic to the surface, especially now that many weeks had passed since their meeting on the airship. He found himself not gazing at Ashe anymore, but bending over his head instead, realising that he and her were tempting fate as they were crossing many boundaries in the present night. A night spent under the same ceiling, locked secrets unleashed between him and his queen, all seemed too much for him. Basch was trained as a Captain, excelling in battle strategy, defending people and kingdoms, capable of handling a wide range of weapons and strong enough to defeat alone troops of men, all in the name of loyalty and honour. Long ago, he casted aside the though of settle down with a woman, and chose to live for a kingdom instead, although he met many women who wanted him more than he actually wanted them but, as any man who is made of flesh and bones, he willingly responded, having his fair account of nights shared with a feminine presence.

But having a queen, the queen he was serving, so near him in a tent, instead of being above him like she should be, in her balcony in the highest tower of the Palace, had turned everything upside down and he found himself mesmerized by her enticing presence, alluring him in a way he never experienced before. Gazing, but never touching. Smiling, but never laughing. Frowning, but never crying. He never met a woman like her, although he had met many. But merciful Gods, she was one of the few women in all Ivalice he wasn't allowed to touch, even less to love. He knew how to handle a sword and a shield and defend anyone in need, but this was a different battle in every way possible. He knew he had to raise his sword and shield against _her_ this time. And as he was thinking about this, he began to felt her scathing gaze upon him and struggled to not gaze back.

_"Remember your knightly vows, Basch."_. Strangely, his inner voice sounded pretty much like Vossler's.

"Basch?", she whispered softly. "Are you listening?"

_"All too well"_, he thought. "Yes, Majesty." But he didn't look back. Nevertheless, she took the word again.

"A former Knight of Dalmasca, apparently executed for crimes he never committed, remembered as the murderer of the King and the disgrace of Dalmasca. A man who had lost everything, along with his pride and honour, but still strong enough to stand unfair accusations and loathing against him, strong enough to live and again defend the ones who still hate and loathe him for a conduct he wasn't responsible for. It is hard for me to conceive a man with such inner strength and will. And I am the most fortunate one to have such an upright man at my side, although I do know this… I do not deserve such loyalty from you."

Mortification, along with realisation, was gradually stealing over Basch, as he began to understand which path this conversation was leading to. Ashe's voice was cracking and he prayed feverishly for her to stop. He tried not to think about what her own father, King Raminas, would say if he saw his only daughter dwelling in such reveries about a knight, much less disgrace herself in front of him. He asked himself if she had left her pride somewhere outside the tent. The woman in front of him was not Ashe, was she?

"Your Highness, I beg you to stop-"

"I was too quick to believe you murdered my father and brought disgrace to my kingdom."

"Majesty, I-"

"I should be the first to acknowledge that you didn't murder my father, not the first to believe in such stories. I was supposed to _know_ you", she snapped.

Basch was utterly worried… he tried again, even knowing that she _hated_ to be interrupted.

"Majes-"

"You could be dead, by now! The most honoured of our knights, loyal, brave and kind to everyone, a friend of my family, of myself… executed. If it weren't for Vayne's intentions to use you to keep my uncle within his grasp, there would be no reason to keep you alive…"

She snarled, adopting a voice full of anguish. "If I knew you were alive back then… If I knew it was you who was being kept locked in that cage, I would definitely kill you. If I had recognised your pendant, you were now a dead man, by my hands. I _hated_ you with all my strength."

She then sighed, and spoke in a low whisper. "When I heard the announcement that you were awaiting execution in Nalbina, I should have come to you and see, for myself, and hear, from you, if you were indeed the proclaimed murdered appointed by Dalmasca. It was the least I could do, for a man that swore to protect me with his life. But no, I accepted the evidences and I let you be executed. When my uncle finally announced that you have been executed I wished to be there and be the one to swing the sword to cut your throat, to place the rope around your neck, to beat you up until you bleed to death. In the last two years, when I thought of you, I always felt bursts of rage coming from within me, but I also felt… hollow… empty… disheartened for realising that I would never have you by my side again, to aid me and give me the strength I required to endure the new chain of events. I felt alone, I _was_ alone."

"You were not alone. You were being aided by many brave and loyal men, Vossler and Ljnn among them. They would never allow you to walk this path alone by-"

"I missed you, Basch.", she stammered. "It was you I have missed. You can't possibly realise how much… I..."

She couldn't finish, as she closed her eyes and began to weep. Certainty came upon Basch, and he wondered how he could be so clueless, considering all that happened in the last couple of days. Remains of the dark magic of that wretched _Banshee_ were surely lingering in her body and causing this anguish to her.

"Majesty…if I may… you are not fully recovered. The _Banshee_ attack has taken the best of you. I will call Fran to-"

"Do _NOT_ blame the Banshee!!!" She snapped, infuriated and threatening to jump out from her bed and punch every inch of him. She granted him her most fuming glares, letting the tears fall freely from her face, and whispered in a snarl "Do not _dare_ to suggest I am sick! Because I am _not_!! I know what I am saying, Basch fon Rosenburg, and _you will listen_!!!"

Basch was taken aback from her infuriated last words but didn't move an inch from his sitting position, whereas any man in his place would surely retreat till the canvas wall. But he watched her in awe instead, waiting for a scream, for a yell, for her to jump out, leap forward and slap him, but she did nothing of the sort.

Instead, she covered her face with her hands, and sobbed, shifting her position in the bed to face her back to him and to hide in her own shame.

Behind her hands, Ashe felt free to sink in a welcomed darkness, as well as to avert Basch to see her shameful state. Ashe was clueless what has gotten into her, for her to speak at Basch in such an improper manner. So, she wasn't able to see his concerned gaze, as he slowly went out of his bed. She also failed to notice him drag his own bed and blankets, swiftly covering the distance between them and place them right side by side with hers. Neither had she seen him lie down right by her side and carefully watch her in wonder. But she felt him slowly but skilfully pulling her body by her slender waist, making her shift her position to face him. She felt, like a lightning strike, his hand touching hers, gently removing it from her face. She also felt his arm slowly moving in a silent invitation for her to rest her head on it, cradling her in the protection of his embrace.

She then opened her eyes and felt the closeness of his intense gaze, which was not showing concern, nor pity. Instead, his eyes were showing raw emotions that Ashe dared to guess it was a mix of not only endearment and devotion but also something far stronger and greater, immersed in his icy blue irises, struggling to arise from within and reaching straight to her heart. Her eyes were sparkling and swollen from all the crying, but her gaze was wilfully locked in his, her features displaying the most pure state of wonder.

And Basch knew he had to say something, _anything_, to break the spell she was casting upon him before it was too late, entirely unaware that he was the one who - unintentionally - started to cast such wonderful enchantment upon them both when he came to her, and she was only strengthening it. He was completely enraptured by her glowing grey eyes, with tears she unsuccessfully tried to pull back. He released her hand to wipe her tears, letting her feel his calloused hand caressing her cheek. She whispered.

"Forgive me, Basch. I speak for myself and for Dalmasca. Forgive us."

He shook his head, dismissing her apologies. "Do not speak and degrade yourself in such a way. I will not allow it.", he stated.

"I need your forgiveness. Please grant it to me."

He made sure she was looking right into his eyes, as he whispered: "Very well. I will forgive you, if you allow me to be by your side, as your knight, guardian and defender, protecting you with my strength and my life, until my time is over… Ashe."

Her name. How she longed to hear it from him, _especially_ from him.

"I will... Basch."

She closed her eyes and leaned closer, against his collarbone, and he tried hard to dismiss the "knightly vows" words ringing in his ears – and the fact he was shirtless – as he pulled her closer, resting his hand in her waist, as the palm of her hand was resting on his chest, surely revealing to her the strong pulses of his heart and he closed his eyes, trying to never forget that the enticing woman that was cradled in his arms happened to be the queen of Dalmasca, the kingdom he vowed to protect. Therefore, he stubbornly prevented his impulses to overrule his rather good senses and the unblemished demeanour he always had, but how hard it was to struggle against the desire to caress the portion of skin that was defiantly resting beneath his fingers, ignore her warm breath tingle the skin of his collarbone, or dismiss her light scent wilfully defying his resolve of steel. He closed his eyes, leaning his chin on her head, fighting and stubbornly cast aside his emotions. He caught a faint shiver from her body and as he was feeling the coolness of the air as well – after all, the tent had a hole in the canvas right above them - he covered her and himself with the blankets, his arm returning again to its place around her waist. Ashe sighed, peacefully, still with the palm of her warm hand resting above his heart.

He felt the rising temperature in her body as the blankets were protecting them both from the cold, roughly dismissing the hunger for her and, while he was thinking about the most recent developments, waiting for the sleep to come, Ashe opened her eyes and, berating herself for doing so, she thought about someone who had constantly haunting her mind, especially in the present night.

"Rasler, my dear prince, what would you say if you could see me right now?", she thought.

Rasler, her husband, her dear husband, her loving husband. The better half who performed the same role as hers. Rasler, the prince she thought she loved, and yes she loved him, but no more or no less than one of her own brothers. In lovely Dalmascan mornings, in peaceful Nabradian afternoons, they knew each other, smiled together, laughed together, he asked the question that needed to be asked and she said, with the most honest and pure smile on her face, "I do".

Because she was free, she had no other and it was her duty to Dalmasca. They kissed, a kiss without any flicker of passion, but loaded with the "I am here for you" kind of friendship, a kiss that meant everything for Dalmasca and for Nabradia.

In the awkward nuptials, they both knew what they had to do and their hearts pounded with uncertainty, not passion; fright, not desire, when she took her and she welcomed him in her arms. Still young, fearful and polite to each other, he never dared to place his lips on her body, only on her mouth, she never dared to run her fingers along his skin, only on his cheeks and his hands. Without knowing anything about passion, they made love only once and prayed for the heir that never came.

And then, the war came and took him from her.

"Rasler, my prince, my friend… we had little time to allow love to flourish between us. Would you be able to love me someday? Would I be able to love you back? I do know not… am I disrespecting your memory, at this moment? Please, do not think so. Because I need to move forward, although I will always remember you. I will move forward… but first I will revenge you. T'is a promise. You will be revenged. Nabradia will be revenged.", she thought in her silence, a monologue from her to his departed husband, seeking forgiveness for being in the arms of her guardian, cradled in the safest place of all Ivalice.

Ashe shed a tear, for her friend's memory. And weariness took the best of her, as she fell asleep, unaware that Basch, still holding her, was perfectly awake and seeking for Rasler's forgiveness as well, and for King Raminas' clemency for cradling in his arms his wife, his daughter and Dalmasca's hope, a woman far beyond his grasp. As her knight he was expected to give her his life, not his love; to give her his sword, not his heart; to give her his shield, not his soul.

To kneel before her, not hold her in his arms.

Fright pinched his heart, realisation dawned on him, and a painfully awakening to the reality followed. He tried to free himself from her grasp, to get up, to stay away, to run away from her, to guard her from his place outside the tent, but she woke up, seized his wrist and pierced her gaze upon him.

"Stay", she whispered.

He stood.

**(…)**

In the dead of night, Phon Coast welcomed clouds that were bringing a promise of an upcoming rain. An _Air Elemental_ was silently roaming the Hunter's Camp, passing by three dark forms, illuminating and revealing them to be three large tents. The remnants of a fire were standing nearby, ashes scattered around the area, dancing in the breeze. The silence of the night was only interrupted from time to time by the song of crickets hidden in the bushes, the crackling smooth noises of the _Elemental_ and the tranquil waves of the ocean.

In the first tent, an odd couple was sleeping in the same bed, with arms and legs interlaced, and barely dressed, dismissing the warmth of the blankets neatly placed nearby. A magnificent piece of weaponry, with the words _Sagittarius_ engraved, was leaning against the wall, near an elegant shotgun, engraved with golden patterns. The couple was fast asleep, serenely, but once in a while, the taller one opened her dark crimson eyes, flickered one of her long and elegant ears and listened to the surrounding sounds, with the focused attention of an experienced night watcher. As she ended her surveillance, she glanced at her partner, a young man with brown hair and coloured rings sleeping quietly, and she closed her eyes again and placed her hand in his bare chest as she breathed in the smell of the gunpowder that she began to love.

In the second tent, two beds were placed not too far from each other, where two children were sleeping. Standing against the wall were a beautiful spear and an elegant katana. The young boy was sleeping, completely dressed in his day clothes and, sometimes, he snored and babbled nonsense words, but he never woke up his partner, a young girl, pretty much like the girls described in fairytales, beautiful and delicate, features that concealed the strong and skilled fighter she was. Like the boy, she was fully dressed, but her golden hair, normally braided, was now laid sprawl in silky waves across the pillow, her smooth breath and faint smile revealing she was dreaming the most beautiful of dreams.

In the third tent, a handsome blonde man was sleeping, holding a beautiful young woman in his arms. Near them, two legendary swords rested, _Tournesol_ and _Excalibur_, testimonials of ancient tales. The man and the woman were as close as they could be, cradled in each other, his arms enveloping her body, one hand at her back and one in her waist. The woman's eyes fluttered open, and her face displayed a faint smile, as she realised where and with whom she was. She twisted slowly and carefully in his arms to freely look up upon his face without waking him up, and watched endearingly his undisturbed slumber, his flawless features, and his peaceful face. She then diverted her gaze and slowly began to run her fingers along his bare chest in a careful study, feeling each and every scar on his skin beneath her fingers, each one telling her the life, the torment, the torture he had endured in the last two years. And, without her noticing, the man slowly opened his eyes and gazed upon her as she gazed at his scars, feeling her run her fingers along the long scar near his heart, made by her _Maelstrom Bolt_.

She startled, as he grasped one of her wandering hands, making her divert her gaze at him and acknowledge that he was as awake as her. She locked her grey eyes into those blue ones, her heart pounding madly, and indulged into a keen observation of his features. She placed her free hand in his jaw line, feeling the blonde stubble tingle her fingers, and caressed the surprisingly soft locks that perfectly framed his face. Her hand travelled down his chin, his neck, his toned chest, stopping in the precise place where she could feel his increasing heartbeat right below the palm of her hand.

And he felt as defenceless as never before, stripped from the strength he needed to stop her, as he watched her longing gaze upon him shatter his resolve of not letting himself being overwhelmed by her alluring charm. Ultimately deprived from the defences he had arisen around him, his hand that have been holding hers lost the strength on its grip, and was now skimming softly along her slender arm and shoulder instead, gradually finding a way beneath her coat to her back, on which he ran his fingers, feeling her body reacting to his touch. The spell they had cast upon them a couple of hours ago was still there, lingering above them both, unrelenting, flickering the craving within them. Their gaze remained locked, but never before they were able to see the hunger, the craving in each other's eyes, a reflection of their own hearts, mystifying, overcoming their senses. She looked upon his intense, ardent gaze and began to feel weightless, powerless like a prey facing the hunter, as his arms slowly increased the pressure on her back to pull her closer and closer, as he shifted his gaze from her eyes to her lips, gazing back into her eyes again, as she willingly allowed herself to be captured.

She closed her eyes, and waited.

A second later, she began to feel his lips slowly brushing over hers, in light touches, begging for a reaction from her. Ever hesitant, she heeded him, flavouring his bottom lip and he took it as a sign to deepen the contact. The kiss was soft, tender, but increasingly ardent. Their yearning escalated, as their lips raised the pressure in their contact, as the warmth of his tongue reached hers in a light but demanding urgency to feel her, making her senses thrilling and pleading for him. She ran her hands along his hair, he felt her tighten her body against his, both allowing themselves to be engulfed by their partner's longing, as they printed their raw feelings in this fervent kiss.

The need of breath made them break the contact and Ashe gazed again into his wide eyes and was able to read perfectly the strange and rare mix of pure adoration, fiery desire and… a faint but measurable sense of regret. And she knew all too well why, for she was no longer a child, she lived in a world and was in a position when she could not afford to ignore the boundaries between them both. She was well aware that Basch was now struggling to heed the needling voice of reason, duty, loyalty, distance and fighting against his own feelings, to lock them all again in his heart. So she hoped, she prayed for him to forget, for once, that she was the Princess, as she brushed her lips along his, imploring for his attention and she let out a light moan when she felt him comply with her wishes, kissing her with the same hunger as before. And she realised that she never loved or had been loved by anyone until that moment, as a new spiral of feelings surrounded her, as every inch of her body pleasantly flushed; the need to touch and to be touched, to love and to be loved, everything, was new for her. Her heart was aching for him and she broke the contact, as she seized a fistful of his hair to gently but firmly yank his head back to grant her a free access to his neck, and she flavoured him as she pressured her lips against his damp and warm skin, smoothly running her tongue to feel his unique and alluring flavour, being overwhelmed by his even faster pulse and breath that assured her that all his body craved for more.

Feeling her warm breath against his neck, her soft lips against his skin, the light touch of her tongue, the urgency in her to please him, was too much for him to bare. Being prevented to kiss her, as her grasp to his hair was too strong, he seized the buckles of the black leather armour covering her waist and skilfully removed it. As she was gently nibbling his ear, she barely noticed him undress her, and she inhaled sharply when she felt his fingers caress her rather exposed skin, making her to completely forget to hold her grip on his hair, and he grasped the opportunity to bend his head over her shoulder, to remove aside the piece of fabric that protected her slender neck and to place his lips on her skin, eager to fulfill her yearning for his touch, eager to feel her soft skin against his lips.

And she closed her eyes to freely feel the heat of his breath as his lips skimmed over her delicate skin, gently kissing, nibbling, the unique texture of his tongue caressing her as he kissed her harder, and all her body quivered from this unknown pleasure, a feeling she had never experienced before, an untamed desire to love him. She held him tighter against her and felt his even stronger heartbeat against her skin, his sharp breath in time with her own. She cursed her own coat for preventing her to feel his skin against hers, and wondered why he had not made any attempt yet to remove it from her body, as he did with her leather armour.

So she pulled back to gaze upon him, and he locked into her fiery eyes, that never left his while she seized his hands, guiding them to the single button adorning her white coat, in front of her chest. She placed his hands there, and waited, eyes widened in a plea for him to unclasp the button and remove her coat. He knew she had made her decision, when he felt her hands travelling from his chest to the belt of his pants, unbuckling it, her defying gaze telling she wanted him to have her. His fingers were placed on the button of her coat and all his heart ached painfully for her. We wanted deeply to feel her, to fulfill her wishes, to love her with all his heart, body and soul. His judgement was unbearably clouded by his longing for her, but it was still there, lingering on and punishing him, shouting harshly at him to heed his good senses. And although they had lost their kingdom, he was still Basch, the knight who vowed to protect her, and she was still Ashe, the queen who must be protected.

An agonizing pain torn apart his heart, as he placed his hands on hers, making her stop unbuckling his belt, and whispered softly but urgently, in his rough voice, just once.

"Ashe."

And she realised it all, even before he released another word, as she gazed upon him and noticed all the conflicts within his mind, his eyes filled with hesitation, his fear of going further with her, to a point of no return, to a place that both longed to go together.

"I cannot", he whispered.

And she knew why. She knew so well. She was not angry, nor annoyed or even tearful; just sad, a sadness that reached straight into his heart, as he saw in her eyes how much he had hurted her _again_.

"I understand", it was her only answer.

Then, she leaned over him and placed a light kiss in his quite bruised lips. They closed their eyes. Two tears fell. One from a grey eye, another from a blue one. And as she slowly pulled back from him, she looked into his eyes and whispered:

"To remember you."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Gyaaah! I felt so filled with uncertainty as I was writing this one. I though all the time that I was mad. I started this chapter in September, and I have been working on it when I had the time - and the inspiration. I apologise if you had more expectations, especially considering that I pratically broke that lovely sensual climate between them. You all hate me, right? But I am not finished yet! Well, only about for Ashe and Basch, as I am not inclined to write about Balthier and Fran in this way, much less Vaan, Penelo or Larsa. AND Al-Cid no way.

Honestly... I loved this challenge :) although when I finished it, I had to decide between the "upload" or "delete" button. I would never delete it from the system though, I originally planned it to keep it to myself and write something more lighter, for a "T" audience. Because I was apprehensive about the reviews...

As I have many ideas in my mind, I will start a sequel XD if you do not mind, of course XD. However, this fic will have a solid "end", hence you don't need to go through the sequel if you don't want to (it will start slighly before Ashe's coronation). I was a little disheartened for the reception of the last chapter, as I had lots of hits on it, but few reviews, _although I am truly happy and thankful_ to each and every outstanding reviewer that have been supporting me along the chapters! Truly, your reviews have pushed me forward! I hope I hadn't disappointed you with this chapter...

So, let me know what you think about this one!

On next chapter, the party will move on!! I intend to focus on the rest of the party... some hillarious situations and my favourite Esper XD. On our way to Pharos!


	12. Under the Impendent Storm

**Author's Notes: **Back again! I have nothing much to say, except that this chapter is divided in two. The first, a flashback. the second, the main story :)

It helped me a lot to imagine a character here in this chapter, Ian, as resembling Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, so it might help you as well (by the the way, my inspiration comes greatly from the LOTR soundtrack - it has great songs, from romantic and sad ones, to epic ones. Check out the "Council of Elrond" (Aragorn & Arwen) song, from "The Fellowship of the Ring" OST if you have the opportunity.)

Er, you will have the slighest feeling that you are reading the wrong fic at first XD

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Final Fantasy XII.

* * *

**XII. _Under the Impendent Storm_**

_He was so beautiful. And he was her son. Their son. Her and Ian's._

_Luke._

_She was cradling the baby in her arms, as she danced slowly and sang a soft tune for him to sleep. Her husband came into their room unnoticed, and leaned against the doorframe to appreciate the scene in front of him. After a while, she was only humming, and Luke yawned softly, beginning to close his wide eyes, as blue as his mother's. Ian stepped close to her from behind, and placed his arms around her waist. She smiled, and gently placed the sleeping child in the cradle in front of her and covered him with a soft mantle._

_Suddenly, both heard a faint and distant sound, a sound they both expected yet feared. The deafening and alerting toll of The Bells, singing in unisonous from each of the watch towers scattered along their village and their country. Ian and his wife exchanged meaningful and concerned looks._

_It was the sign. They were coming._

_Ian seized _Excalibur_ and they both hurried outside to see their neighbours rushing outside their homes as well, alerted by the Bells as well. Men were carrying weapons, women called in panic for the children who were playing in the streets of the village. As a General, Ian had to haste himself to assemble his squad to the designed point to make their stand: the_ Northwain's Glow _bay, to await for the Naval Fleet of Archadia, more than one hundred ships approaching from the North who, along with the invading troops from the South, intended to encircle the small nation. It would be the first of the many upcoming quarrels between the new founded Archadian nation and his Homeland, for the next thousand years, one craving for the expansion of its new-founded borders, the other willing to defend their independence._

_Turning his back to the commotion ahead, Ian__ whirled around to face his beautiful wife, embracing her and repeating the instructions he already gave her should the time for war comes. And she kissed him, assuring she would do everything in her power to keep their son from harm._

_He returned the kiss, long and hard, his heart aching for having to break the contact. Some of his men approached, bringing along his ride, the beautiful golden chocobo Terra. He then mounted his chocobo, and hasted his ride along with the other men, away from her, _Excalibur_ glowing in his back. _

_The Bells were still tolling, their sound echoing through the village._

_From his chocobo, Ian crooked his neck and glanced back to meet her gaze for a last time, sharing unspoken words with her. And as she met his dark eyes, her resolve of staying behind shattered that instant._

_She had to fight._

_She watched him until he disappeared in the streets, and then she returned to their house. She rushed to the room and approached the bed. Luke was crying in his cradle. She pulled the large bed aside with all her strength, and kneeled to the recently uncovered floor; then, she threw off three wooden floor boards and reached a package wrapped in tissue paper. She hurriedly tossed the paper aside, revealing a perfectly embroidered sheath. From it, she drew the magnificent golden blade _Tournesol

_She placed the sword in her back and, approaching the cradle, she tenderly took up Luke from it and carried him out of the house. She raced to the House Velkan along with other women who were also dragging their children along, passing by mounted troops and fully armed men marching the opposite direction, their strolling drum muffling the cries of the frightened children. When she arrived to the House, she entrusted Luke to a neighbouring friend, pleading for her to protect him with her life; she dismissed her bewildered gaze and cunning questions, and promised she would return for him._

_She kissed her son in his forehead, and Luke stopped crying. Instead, the child gazed at her with his wide eyes and she felt suddenly immersed in feelings of hope. And hope was all that she needed to be strong and save her people. _

_And then, she turned around and left the House, under the confused look of the women, their children and the soldiers stationed here to defend the Velkan family. She then made her way to the _Northwain's Glow_ bay to await for the Archadian fleet as well, where her husband and his men were already making their stand._

_The Bells were still tolling, unrelenting._

_She would fight. She was a prowess Paladin and they would achieve victory by her sword. _

_Yes, she would willingly use her powers to serve her homeland, whether it pleased the Gods or not, therefore breaking one of her vows to the Occuria: to never ever change the destiny of Ivalice. That was a privilege only belonging to the earthbound races._

_And she was not one of them anymore. Despite being still a commoner woman living a common life in her homeland, despite having a husband, despite having a son, she was not one of them since that afternoon in the sunflower field._

_She had never accepted it, though._

_Neither she could stand idly and watch the impending destruction of everything she held dear. She had to defend her own homeland, her beloved husband, and their son, no matter what. And she promised to herself to willingly respond to Them for her actions, deliver her sword and her powers, and endure any punishment thereafter. _

_Even death._

_But she would never ever allow the fall of Landis._

**(…) **

Ashe inhaled sharply and snapped open her eyes. She had been dreaming, and her head ached painfully. She tried to remember and understand the dream, but as every dream, the more she thought about it, the more it faded and dissolved into oblivion. However, reflexions still lingered on, faint images of herself portraying a beautiful woman holding a child in her arms, facing a man with dark hair and an handsome face. A man who offered her a tender glance and a gentle smile before he whirl around and disappear from her, his dark cloak flowing behind him.

He had _Excalibur_, Basch's sword, sheated on his back.

The more she tried to grasp the illusion, the sooner it died away from her memories. She soon gave up of understanding it, as dreams were just only dreams, nothing more and probably it had no meaning whatsoever. They were simply casual images and illusions from her mind. After all, she had more pressing matters to be taken care of, being her hourney to the Sun-Cryst the most imperative one.

And there was another _issue_ that also deserved her attention. However, she took notice that said _issue_ was not laid down at her side, as she expected him to be. She couldn't blame him, though. Ashe, better than anyone else, understood his predicament; however, it didn't help to ease the soreness she was feeling at the moment.

She closed her eyes, to dive into her memories. Memories she held dearly yet painfully. A tender kiss, a gentle touch, and everything started to develop in an unrestrained way; then, his refusal to take her, in a willful dismiss of his longing for her.

_"Reminiscing here won't unravel my predicament."_, she thought, berating herself.

She tossed aside her blankets, rising up to a sitting position, and began to dress her boots and her intricate leg armour. She seized her black armour to cover her waist, bringing to mind yet another memory: the wamth of his hands, the brush of his fingers in her untouched skin.

And as soon as she collected herself and started to clasp the buckle of her armour, Basch entered inside the tent, immediately stopping in his tracks as he stared at her, apparently not expecting to see her already awake.

Ashe didn't know how much time has passed. She stopped what she was doing and locked her eyes onto his. He was gazing at her, his hard expression not showing any emotion, however, his eyes gave away the feelings he was trying to hide from her.

Pain and guilt and an ever growing longing, which had not subsided with the night.

Ashe quickly finished dressing her armour and stood up to her feet to face him properly. Actually, he found himself unable to move towards her, so she covered the space between them, and placed a hand on his cheek. He then covered her hand with his, and she felt surprised to feel the coldness of his skin, contrasting with the warmth they shared during all night, as she slept peacefully in his arms.

"You left me. I woke up alone." she whispered, but without a trace of displeasure in her voice. Basch gently removed her hand from his cheek yet his hold remained on hers, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"I am sorry. I was settling everything with the others; they went to the Hunter's Camp to see Gurdy and rent chocobos for us. They will return soon."

"Why didn't you wake me, then?"

"You needed your rest.", he replied plainly.

"_And you stayed behind to watch over me_", she thought, and a smile softened her features. "I see. Therefore, we have some free time before our departure. I would like to go to the shore. Will you accompany me?"

"Of course."

They left the camp and made their way to the seaside. She took a seat in the sand, near the water, watching him do the same. Both stared into the blue water in silence, each one lost in its own feelings. Soon, Ashe felt faint droplets of water falling on her face, and instinctively looked up. An impending rain threatened to fall from the clouded skies above. She closed her eyes to welcome the cold drops on her face, feeling the silence between them growing and engulfing everything around.

After a while, and finding herself unable to stand their silence anymore, she opened her eyes and glanced at him, watching him as he gazed into the ocean, his face hard and stern and immersed in thoughts. She felt she had to say something, but she was at a loss of words. She simply didn't know what to say, not even when Basch directed his gaze to her, watching her features, locking his gaze onto hers.

"Forgive me", he whispered. "For my behaviour; I dishonoured you."

As she regarded his words, she found the ability to speak again. "Stop.", she commanded, and her gaze hardened. "Stop right there. I know what you wish to tell me and I do not require to hear it at all. And, after all, nothing happened, Basch."

"_Nothing_ happened?", he frowned in disbelief, "Lady Ashe, I would hardly consider that nothing happened."

Ashe sighed, in a clear indication of her own impatience. "You are repeating yourself, Basch. I am not a child anymore! Why are you blaming yourself in such an hurtful way? Why cast all this torture upon yourself?"

She clearly felt the torment and grief that transpired from his words: "I _kissed_ you."

"And _you_ seem to _regret_ it!", she snapped crossly, her statement spoken in a harsh, deep and wounded voice, overflowing with bitterness.

It had been a reflexive response, a sheer act in self-defense; the words came from her mouth even without she realised it, and she regretted painfully for voicing a fear lodged in her heart since that morning, since the moment she awoke and noticed his absense.

He felt taken aback by her statement, detecting the resentment printed in each of her words. Their gaze remained locked. Her own temper had inflamed his senses and clouded his judgement for a brief and illusory moment, as he realized he wanted nothing more than pull her body closer, and feel again her tender lips on his, and show her how mistaken she was.

_"For the entire night, I gazed at you in wonder, my lovely Ashelia, all the time barely restraining my yearn to kiss you, to take you in my arms and love you with all my heart and soul. I kissed your soft lips, I touched your warm skin and believe me, I do not have any regrets, and I blame, I curse myself for that reason."_

Ashe never gave a clear indication that she actually understood his unspoken words. She diverted her gaze from him, taking the word again, this time with a slight tint of regret blended in her stern tone: "Forgive me. It was not my intention to say such a thing." Then, she rose up as she stated: "We should return to our camp. Surely our companions have returned by now, and we shall not delay ourselves anymore."

Ashe didn't wait for him to rise up and follow her, neither conceded another glance at him. She adamantly refused to let him notice how ashamed she felt for her ludicrous statement. Last night, she assured him she understood his predicament, and she did.

"_By The Gods, what was I thinking? Regrets? Of course he has regrets! How foolish of me to expect otherwise..._", she thought grimly, censuring herself.

Marching towards the camp, Ashe took notice of his presence right behind her, a shadow of her own, and she wondered if he would stop her.

Following her closely, Basch knew that if he stopped her, he could not turn back anymore.

When they arrived to the camp, they failed to notice how the rest of the party seemed to be determined _to not look _at them.

**(…)**

In silence, the six packed and placed their belongings on the chocobos' saddle. Their mood was in synchrony with the weather: the dark clouded sky was exceptionally quiet, yet pulsing with electricity, containing an impending storm. Everyone sensed the dense atmosphere that lingered above them, but especially between Ashe and Basch. Even Vaan seemed to notice that there was more between the two than meets the eye but, instead of making the wise choice of pretending that nothing was happening, like everyone else was doing, he acted according to his naïve nature and made his most remarkable comment since the beginning of their journey.

"So, what's going on between you too?", he asked plainly to them both, as simply as if he was asking to a Bhujerban _Parijanah_ the shortest way to the Lushu Mines.

Soon enough, Vaan realised he missed a great opportunity to keep his mouth shut. Everyone was now granting him an incredulous glare, with the exception of the duo in question, who promptly ignored the question and resumed to pack their own things. Curiously, Vaan recalled a particularly sunny day when he asked Fran the simplest question about her age.

As soon as Ashe and Basch were out of earshot, Vaan was instantly ambushed.

"Don't you just have the most brilliant and cunning power of observation?", Balthier stated idly, fairly amused.

"What were you thinking, Vaan?!", Penelo added, her tone harsh. "How can you be so clueless?"

"_Please_! Don't pretend you don't want to know about them, ok?", Vaan retorted. "I just took the easiest way, right?"

"You cannot apply the rules of sky-pirate to _everything_, Vaan; the _easiest_ _way_, for Gods' sake!", he retorted, muffling a snort. "And let me add that I couldn't care less about the affairs of our vagrant Princess and her good Captain" he lied, and then he stated aloud. "Well, shall we move on? I don't want to be caught in the rain.", Balthier said.

"I think you are already late then", Fran added, while facing the skies above, her nose stirring as she smelled something. Everyone instinctively followed her gaze.

"Late for what?", Vaan asked, looking above as well.

Five seconds later, a heavy rain poured from the skies, drenching everyone, the deafening drums of thunders reaching their ears.

"Damn!", Balthier cursed. "It is too early for my bath!"

"We must hurry.", Fran said. "The _Elementals_ are very fond of this weather conditions, and we have already our fair share of meetings with them."

"Oh, I almost forgot!", Penelo added, approaching Ashe while rummaging her bag and taking out a small bottle containing a violet liquid. "Ashe, me and Fran brought this from the Camp. It will help your recovery from the _Banshee_'s toxins."

Ashe accepted the bottle from Penelo, brushing aside some wet locks from her face. "Thank you. Shall I drink it now?"

"Yes," Fran answered. "I am sure you will feel better."

As soon as Ashe drank the content, sweet but strong as _Bhujerban Madhu_, she instantly felt lighter and her body relaxed. She also felt more optimistic about the upcoming journey, her heart filled again with hope, resolve and self-confidence. Reaching Balfonheim was now her primary concern, but she made a mental note to ask Fran about the remarkable qualities of this potion as soon as the circumstances allowed it. Preparing herself to ride one of the chocobos, she noticed they had brought only three rides.

"These chocobos were the only ones Gurdy had to spare, but she assured they can easily transport two at a time.", Penelo said.

"I see. Do not mind me. Very well, shall we?", Ashe commanded, while approaching the nearest chocobo. She smiled at the creature and caressed his beautiful feathers, managing to get a soft "_kwew_!" as a response.

"Not so fast, Princess.", Balthier said nonchalantly. "We have to distribute our weights accordingly, isn't that right Basch?"

Noticing the questioning look from Ashe, Basch continued the sky pirate's line of thoughts. "Right, indeed. We have to face a long journey ahead and, although these chocobos seem to be fairly strong, they do not have the endurance of the ones specifically trained for battle. As a precaution, we ought to form our pairs wisely to avoid further complications."

Balthier took the word again. "Exactly. It so happens that I already thought about the perfect duos: Basch, you will go with Penelo, Vaan with Fran and Ashe with me."

Basch glared dangerously at Balthier, and Fran intervened, shooking her head to remove the surplus of water from her hair: "_We_ have a better suggestion. Ashe will go with _me_."

"_We?_ We, who? Who told you that?", asked Balthier, raising an eyebrow.

"I did.", Basch promptly replied, putting an end to their argument, while making his way to another chocobo. "We shall depart immediately; we had already lost a precious amount of time."

"I agree." Ashe stated, mounting her chocobo, followed by Fran who positioned herself gracefully behind her.

Balthier watched as the two ladies positioned themselves on their chocobo, realising that he was stuck with Vann – who was, nevertheless, a good mate to chat with – but he'd rather pair up with Fran. As such possibility seemed to be out of question, he anticipated to spend a good amount of time teasing Ashe about her affairs with the Captain instead.

However, said Captain and Fran swiftly cut off his expectations.

"Ah, guess this is not my lucky day.", he said, resigned while reaching the chocobo next to Ashe's. "Take the reigns Vaan, chocobos are really not my thing."

Vaan promptly mounted the chocobo, watching the altercation between Basch and Penelo. He was smiling and she was in panic.

"I am serious, Penelo. Take the reigns; I have already noticed how eager you are to ride a chocobo.", Basch told Penelo, in an encouraging voice.

"I am, but I had never tried it before! I know I will be a _disaster_ and I will delay everyone!", she replied, the smallest tint of hysteria emerging from her voice. Their chocobo delicately pecked Penelo on her forehead, as if the creature was encouraging her as well, and she kindly rubbed his head in response.

"Nonsense; you should have more faith in yourself.", he told her gently. "You will ride perfectly this chocobo, with my assistance. Or do you not trust me?", he then asked her, in a slightly teasing tone.

"Of course I trust you!", she quickly answered. "Ah, alright. But don't complain afterwards that I didn't tell you!", she added, with a confident smile.

Basch chuckled, amused. "I consider myself warned, then."

He then helped Penelo mount the third chocobo, positioning himself behind her. As the other pairings were still making themselves comfortable, Basch began to teach the young girl the correct posture and the proper way to handle the reigns. All the scene was closely followed by Ashe, who smiled fondly when she noticed Penelo's cheerful and enthusiastic expression and Basch's occasional laughs. Meanwhile, Balthier was pushing Vaan forwards, claiming that he needed more space, while their chocobo was beginning to grow impatient by their attitude, and menacing to toss them to the ground.

They finally departed, first in silence, then chatting with each other. Balthier was again answering the best he could to Vaan's incessant questions about the _Strahl_, Ashe engaged into a deep conversation with Fran about Espers, and Penelo was beaming happily as she flawlessly made the chocobo heed her command, with Basch's help. They were drenched, yet the rain lifted everyone's spirits, easing their minds. Ashe glanced now and then to Basch, failing to catch his stolen glances at her. Fran stifled back a smile when she realised how stiff Balthier was in his position, being forced to grab Vaan's waist now and then to prevent himself to fall off the chocobo, and probably feeling terribly mortified as she knew he _hated_ the smell of chocobos. Soon enough, they left Phon Coast behind and entered Tchita Uplands under a heavy and settled rain. Vaan felt his impatience grow to unbearable levels as the chocobos idly strolled in a pace too slow for his tastes and, at the _Realm of the Elder Dream_, he decided to make a rather intrepid suggestion.

"How about a race to Balfonheim? To buy some time?"

Fran raised an eyebrow and Balthier glared at him, muttering almost to himself: "Of all the wonderful ideas…".

Vaan ignored Balthier's remark and added: "I just don't know if the chocobos can handle it, but I guess they aren't tired at all. Actually they look like they are _impatient_".

Basch seemed to ponder Vaan's challenge, as he glanced at the chocobos, briefly inspecting them. They weren't showing the slightest sign of fatigue; on the contrary, they seemed quite agitated and edgy. "You are right Vaan, they are eager to haste their pace. I trust they can perfectly handle a race, moreover, this competition would serve our purposes as well."

"Indeed. The sooner we get to Balfonheim, the better.", Ashe added, sucessfully hiding from almost everyone she was keen to partake in the competition. Yet Basch knew her better: riding chocobos had been a part of her education, and she became a natural rider. Smiling to himself, he remembered the strong link between the little princess and her chocobo _Cloud_, their tales well known and commented inside the castle walls.

Ashe crooked her neck to face her partner. Fran nodded, showing her agreement, to which the princess added: "You have to keep a firm hold onto my waist."

"Do not worry. I will be fine.", Fran replied calmly. "However, I don't know if I can say the same about my partner."

"I'll be enjoying a drink in the _Whitecap_ by the time _you_ reach Balfonheim, Fran.", retorted Balthier.

But not everyone appeared to be thrilled to engage into the competition.

"Are you scared, Penelo?", teased Vaan.

"_No!_ It's just... I can't even ride it properly!"

"You have been perfectly handling yourself until now, Penelo", assured Basch from behind her. "However, it actually might be dangerous if you not have a strong grip to the reigns, so if you allow me, I will take them and you just have to hold onto my hands to learn from me."

"Wouldn't be better if we switched our positions?", Penelo asked, ever hesitant.

"Penelo.", Ashe called. "I learned to race that way. And believe me, you will be a perfect rider, as you couldn't possibly have a better instructor.", she said, concluding her sentence with a reassuring smile.

Penelo smiled back at her, appreciating her support, while Basch seemed to be determined to look at everyone but Ashe. "I promise I will not let you fall.", he added to Penelo. "Trust me."

"Alright, then.", she finally agreed, already converted. Basch took the reigns, tightening his arms around her body, while she clutched her hands around his.

The three chocobos were leaping with excitement in their positions, barely containing the impatience to run freely through the fields.

"We will win this race, right Basch?", Penelo stated aloud.

"That I have no doubt.", Basch replied back.

"_You_ wish.", retorted Vaan, placing his chocobo in position.

"If I fall Vaan, consider yourself dead.", Balthier said casually.

"Ready, Fran?", Ashe asked, her eyes already scanning the path ahead.

"As always.", Fran replied. "Let's see who will reach the _Whitecap_ first, then.", she added, in a teasing tone to Balthier, who grinned mischievously at her.

As soon Vaan released a loud yell, louder than the thunders ravaging the earth, the race started. And then, the party swiftly crossed the Tchita Uplands under the ever growing rainstorm, and under the puzzled look of several Lindwyrms and Coeurls roaming around.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I want to thank from the heart to all my reviewers for your lovely reception to the previous chapter :) you are the best:)

About the flashback... more than a flashback, is an ancient memory. Right. And it has everything to do with the story... more flashbacks will appear regarding this matter. And, if you were following the story from the start, you already know who the blonde girl is, right:)

How about Penelo? I believe she is tougher than she looks here... in here I picture her to be tougher yes... but not on a chocobo :P

I think I've said this in one previous chapter... _Cloud_ is the chocobo who is portrayed with little Ashe, on the credits of FFXII XD

Now, I have to work a bit in my "Magical Carnival" fic :)

Reviews are a blessing :)


	13. The Ancient Heritage

**Author's Notes: **Hm. Not too much to say about this chapter... just the usual: I hope you like it :)

From now on, besides adventure and romance, a good deal of angst has arrived to stay. And welcome to the biggest chapter ever...

Once again, I heard the "Council of Elrond" and the "Evenstar" song from LOTR, during almost all the chapter, but especially between AshexBasch "moments" and the flashbacks :)

* * *

**XIII. _The Ancient Heritage_**

As she removed the surplus of water from her drenched hair, Ashe looked around, surveying the place and concluding that _The_ _Whitecap_ was like all the other places in Balfonheim – the strong scent of sea breeze, fish and whisky reached her senses, and roars of laugher from here and there, blended in the middle of music, filled the place. The place was a meeting point of sky and sea pirates, who were spiritedly gambling or sharing tales of their pillages or adventures with women.

It was a very different world from the one she was used to. Ashe noticed irritably the audacity of the good part of the men gathered there, as they stared at her, their eyes taking a _good stroll _down and up her body, evidently appreciating the way her wet clothes clad so wonderfully to her body. Fortunately for her, Basch seemed to notice such situation as well, as he approached her from behind and, without a word, promptly placed an arm around her waist, while exchanging with her meaningful looks.

She nodded in acknowledgement at his intentions, trying hard not to _smirk_, and leaned closer to his drenched body. Basch's game of "make pretend" worked: as he kept his hold on the princess, the remaining men in the tavern became discouraged to look further at her body, and they resumed what they were doing – chatting, drinking and gambling – for obviously, that gorgeous unknown woman was already taken, and they were brainy enough to not pick up a fight with the man who was now holding her. Something about him was fairly intimidating, his countenance telling the pirates that he would not be defeated only by the lazy swing of a dagger.

Ashe, Basch, Penelo and Fran took a seat near the windowed wall. The young girl was gleaming happily and rambling how wonderful it was to ride a chocobo and how happy she was for hers and Basch's victory. Fran was also fairly amused as Vaan and Balthier hadn't arrived yet to Balfonheim, let alone _The Whitecap_, their meeting point and she wondered if they were lost. Ashe was exceptionally silent, and soon enough, she sprung up from her seat.

"If I may be excused, I am going to the shore for a while. Please, give me word when Balthier and Vaan arrive."

"But Ashe, it's raining a lot!", Penelo stated the obvious, nonetheless everyone automatically looked out from the window.

"I require solitude.", it was Ashe's only answer.

And, without further ado, she approached the exit, under the bewildered look of Penelo, the scanning look of Fran and Basch, and the approving glances of the pirates nearby - Fran clearly heard the words "skirt" and "legs" whispered from their mouths, and she was grateful that Basch didn't have the ear sight of a Viera.

Nonetheless, he narrowed his eyes, soon after the door closed at Ashe's figure. "I will follow her.", he added to the two women, and promptly exited after her.

**(…)**

The _Quayside Court_ was too noisy for her taste and her current mood. As soon as she left the tavern, she started to look around to find a quiet spot. After a quick inspection of the main square, she found a narrow flight of stairs giving access to a small secluded area facing the sea. She went down the slippery stairs, reaching a sandbank constricted between the court and the ocean, uncovered by the ebb-tide and below the court's level. It was not as quiet as she wished too, for she still heard the bustling from above and behind, but it was still calm and sheltered from prying looks. She appreciated this much welcomed privacy, as she watched a pair of seagulls roaming around and looking for fish remnants, their feathers completely drenched for them to take flight.

She looked upon her, lifting up her head to feel the drops of water in her face. She let the rain wash away her face and her predicaments, giving in to the luxury of having some time only for her, and grinned, as she remembered the chocobo race. She and Fran easily left Vaan behind with Balthier, keeping a close track on Basch and Penelo, and they even managed to lead the race for a brief moment. However, she knew she was no match to the former Knight and as Basch took the lead, she noticed how Penelo gradually overcame her initial uneasiness and replaced it by heartily laughs of thrill.

She then faced the ocean, feeling the weight of her drenched clothes clad to her body, and the drops of water trailing down her neck and chest. She gradually began to feel her skin chill and she shivered, yet she welcomed the feeling.

It made her feel alive. And for a moment, just a blissful moment, she cleared her mind from everything but her and the rain and the murmur of the ocean waves.

Yet her peaceful solitude didn't last long enough, as she heard the sound of footsteps right behind her, and she quickly whirled around, her hand already gripping the hilt of her sword, ready to intimidate whoever dared to follow her.

And her eyes met Basch, right in front of her. Drops of water were trailing down his face, his blonde hair had plastered irregularly around his neck, and his clothes were completely drenched. Ashe gazed at his state, reflecting her own, only for a moment and then she whirled back again yet without dismissing him. He walked to her side and faced the ocean as well.

"I am sorry for disturbing you. I know you wanted your privacy, but Balfonheim is no place to wander around unaccompanied."

"And I suppose you are here to guard me then. I assure you I can take good care of myself.", she replied. "Even in taverns full of hungered sky pirates.", she added in a slightly teasing tone. "You know I lived among the Resistance for two years, and _The __Sandsea_ was my home for several nights."

Basch meant to apologise for his behaviour at _The Whitecap_, but this time the words didn't come. He didn't even want to think about her days as Amalia, living unprotected amongst other men in LowTown, even regarding Vossler's constant surveillance.

A sickening thought flickered in the depths of his mind but he promptly dismissed it.

Instead, he entertained the thought of trying to understand why he held her at the tavern – after all, she wasn't facing any imminent danger - and she was probably wondering the same.

Apparently such question would remain unanswered.

Basch placed an hesitant hand on her wet shoulder, feeling her chill skin against his warm palm. He looked at her.

"You are cold.", he said bluntly.

Ashe didn't shove is hand off, neither stepped away from him. Instead, she turned her body to face him, diverting her gaze from the horizon.

"Then hold me.", she answered plainly, while her eyes locked at his. She smiled faintly, an endearing smile filled with sadness.

Basch looked at her as she took a step forward, which was enough to close the space between them. He didn't step back.

He could not, not when he was feeling that something was breaking inside her.

His princess, Ashe, more than anything, was just a woman – behind a mask of strength and resolve, of power and courage, stood a woman who had lost everything, and was now carrying the future of Dalmasca on her shoulders - a wrong decision from this woman would doom everything and compromise the peace everyone longed for.

This lovely woman, brave yet delicate, strong-willed yet fearful, was now pleading for him to hold her and protect her from the world, just for a moment.

"Hold me Basch. It's cold.", she repeated, her voice dripping with plea while she locked her eyes on his.

Basch looked at her closely, to her glowing eyes, to the drops of water falling down her face and her neck. She was now so vulnerable, so delicate and so _painfully_ beautiful.

"I fear.", she said, her voice tinted with uneasiness. "I fear I take… the wrong decision."

She had hardly finished her sentence, when he put his arms around her. He pulled her close, allowing her to rest her head against his collarbone, wanting her to share her sorrow with him. He had already voiced his opinion in Giruvegan, but he knew that the last word belonged solely to her. It was a decision for her to take - alone. Yet...

"Lady Ashe…although I'd rather see you fight for justice than for revenge instead…"

She twisted in his arms to look upon him, and he looked back, while finishing his sentence. "… I will remain by your side, no matter the path you follow."

Ashe's eyes widened.

"No matter the path I follow?", she stammered in disbelief, repeating his words.

He nodded slowly, locking his eyes on hers. "Aye. My life is _yours_. And I know your conduct reflects only what you believe is for the good of Dalmasca – and Ivalice."

She smiled grateful at his words, his confidence, his faith on her when everyone else seemed to be so doubtful about her behaviour.

She leaned her head again against his collarbone and he held her as close as he could with one arm, while the other moved to stroke the drenched locks of her hair. He then rested his chin on the top of her head and they both stood there, profoundly lost on each other's presence, yet oblivious to the rest of the world – and the rain.

Still, Ashe felt the uneasiness inherent to a certain subject stinging the back of her head and, taking a deep breath, she put forth another quandary, taking the word once again.

"My unkind words this morning… I-", Ashe trailed off, her voice faltering.

"… I have no regrets, Ashe.", he disrupted her, with words she never expected to hear from him.

He knew how wrong it was to have said it, but this time, he didn't care.

And she didn't admonish him for interrupting her either.

She didn't say another word, nor did she look back at him. Instead, she closed her eyes and stood still, welcoming the stillness, drinking in this fleeting serenity. She tightened her arms around his body, feeling his arms tightening around her as well, like if they feared to be parted from each other and they just stood there in silence, comfortably sharing their warmth while the cold rain persistently poured down from the skies and washed the world.

And when Penelo started to make her way down the stairs to search for the princess and her knight, meaning to tell them that Vaan and Balthier had finally arrived, she saw from afar the couple holding each other, partially covered by the faint mist that began to fall over Balfonheim. She smiled, profoundly enraptured by such beautiful picture, and wisely decided to go back unnoticed, as she returned to _The_ _Whitecap_ without interrupting such blissful moment.

As soon as the young girl returned _alone_ and took her seat again, Balthier took a long draught from his drink and asked:

"The lovebirds? Why didn't they return with you?"

Penelo hesitated only for a second. "They will come, just give them time."

Balthier grinned, nodding in acknowledgement. "I see.", he scorned.

"It is not what you are thinking!", snapped the young girl.

"_That_ thought never crossed my mind!", he said, faking offence. "Ah, I hope they hurry up with their little _conversation_ or whatever they are doing, because I need a _clean_ bath and a change of clothes."

"Say, what were they doing, Penelo?", Vaan ventured to ask.

"Vaan, tell me about the airship you want to acquire later.", Fran interrupted further questions from the boy, under the puzzled look of Balthier, and the grateful glance of Penelo.

Vaan frowned only for an instant, before he engaged into a long and dull monologue about engines and glossair rings.

**(…)**

After a quick lunch in the Manse and three hours of flying through the Naldoan Sea, Vaan hardly believed that they had been riding chocobos in Tchita, in this very same day.

"It is there: the Pharos at Ridorana", Reddas announced, looking to a point beyond the blue ocean.

Penelo gasped, in awe, stretching from her seat "It's so beautiful!".

Vaan added, "It's so big!"

Balthier retorted "And evidently we will have to climb all the way up."

The party of seven gazed at the beautiful Ridorana Cataract from the cockpit of the _Strahl_, while Balthier navigated through and searched for a safe spot to anchor the airship. Pharos, the lighthouse raised since ancient times, stood there in the edge of the waterfall, proudly and stoically refusing to be dragged by the furious currents of the Naldoan Sea. Not even the _Strahl_'s engine could muffle the deep and defying roars of the cataracts.

Contrarily to the bad weather in Balfonheim, the afternoon sun greeted them as soon as they stepped out of the airship into the _Footfalls of the Past_, their backs facing blue sky and sea alike. As the sky pirate Reddas gazed at the high tower ahead, Basch glanced sideways at him sensing that, although he wasn't willing to share his quite obscure past, he had joined them to look for some sort of redemption. Nonetheless, it was due to his aid that they found out the Sun-Cryst whereabouts and due to his assistance that they were able to travel to Ridorana, their current location.

They all followed his gaze and looked upon the great Pharos, the guardian of the Sun-Cryst. Everyone then glanced at Ashe, who gazed at the tower only for a moment more, before leading the way to its doors.

**(…)**

_Horizon's Break_, 48th floor. Illusions, mist, fiends, doors, ancient, dark, cold. Taking the rearguard as the appointed healer, Penelo was rambling in silence, thinking of miscellaneous words to describe the place. Pharos seemed to be so beautiful outside, yet inside the darkness prevailed, cramped between damp walls of stone which prevented any single ray of sun to warm and light the dungeon. She felt like if she was being pulled down, banned from the unwelcoming place, as a thin layer of sorrow wrapped her heart, growing and screaming and craving to take her usually cheerful mood from her – and the ability to cast refreshing curative spells upon her party.

"You look tired", Vaan said to Penelo.

"I am fine", Penelo replied, panting slightly. "But I would fancy some rest."

"Here, I found this. It will help you.", the boy replied, as he took her hand on his and placed a ring in her palm.

She slightly opened her mouth in wonder. "_A Ring of Renewal_… thanks Vaan", she smiled weakly, yet fondly at him, while Vaan smiled back. She placed it on her finger, and as they resumed their pace, she searched his hand and held it on hers.

Taking the rearguard with Vaan and Penelo, Basch smiled at this, but it was against his nature to ignore their current condition – despite their adamant refuse to let anyone else notice it, the young couple was clearly worn out.

The knight glanced to the leading group. Ashe seemed to be adamant to ascend the Pharos before the sunset, marching in a quick step and without looking at her surroundings but the path beyond her, probably thinking about the words King Raithwall left to her at the gate. Balthier and Fran followed closely; the sky pirate was strangely quieted, with an unusual solemn look on his face and, from time to time, Fran glanced at him from the corner of her eye. Reddas followed behind, analysing conscientiously his surroundings, his double swords always ready to strike any unfriendly creature.

However, Basch didn't get to address Ashe, because after they reached yet another floor, Reddas announced "M'lady, I fear it would not be wise to proceed further without fully restore our strength first– I suggest we rest for a while."

"Surely you cannot be tired.", she replied, slightly exasperated. "I reckon we are almost there. What floor is this? Fifty?"

"Princess, this pirate is right." Balthier interrupted, earning a quick glare from Reddas. "We are about to face quite the dilemma ahead - besides the evident one."

"Enlighten me, then.", Ashe demanded in impatience.

"Unforeseen guests like us can't look forward to a warm and friendly welcoming" Balthier said wryly, while looking at Fran, who was looking above her, her face showing concern. "Especially if the host of this charming place has been sulking here for nearly a thousand years.", he added.

"An Esper?", Basch enquired.

Fran nodded. "It does not surprise me - this place is a relic of antique history, guarded unrelentingly by one of the Thirteen.", she replied.

"Very well.", Ashe conceded, accepting the evidence. "We shall make camp in this floor then."

**(…)**

As soon as they settled in an empty room nearby, Penelo withdrew from the group gathered around the fire, and approached one of the walls. She peered out from a small opening and her eyes widened in wonder by the outside view. The sun had settled, but the warm colours still lingered. The sea beautifully mirrowed those colours from the sky and the stars slowly made their appearance. Even being only sea and sky, a landscape of few colours, it was still one of the most beautiful pictures Penelo had seen from the entire journey.

Penelo remembered Fran's words, spoken as soon as they made camp in the room. _"You must rest, Penelo. Ahead lies the opportunity for you to command an Esper." _

Penelo only nodded, back then. She didn't want to show how uneasy she was – not anymore – not in that moment. Not when Dalmasca needed her.

She thought about Kytes, Filo, Migelo and all her orphan friends. She thought about her parents and her brothers.

She smiled as she recalled fond memories from her past.

She glanced back to the camp and soon made her way back. She joined the sleeping Vaan, laying down right by his side, leaning her body as close as she could get from him and trying to ignore the cold and damp floor. The fire wasn't still warm enough to balm the small room.

She watched all her sleeping partners, one by one. Balthier and Fran were also resting nearby, and none of them seemed to be as uncomfortable by sleeping at the floor like she seemed to be. Fran was no surprise to anyone: her resilience never seemed to be surpassed by anyone, not even by Basch, his sturdiness frequently reaching the common Hume's limits, in the young girl's opinion. But Balthier, who seemed to consider as important to maintain his shirt in pristine conditions as to keep the Strahl perfectly tuned up, surprised her, as he was stretched out on the floor as well, dirtying his pure white shirt and falling asleep soon after. And she only spared a glance at Reddas, who was sleeping - and snoring - soundly, and noticed that although they were travelling with a man they barely know, he managed to inspire much sympathy from everyone despite his unknown past.

And then she looked at Ashe and felt a wave of sorrow invade her. She had curled herself like a ball on the ground, her sack lodged uncomfortable under her head. Tournesol was placed by her side, at her hand's reach. And then, Penelo glanced at Basch, who promptly had accepted to do the first watch. He was fully awake, leaning heavily against the wall nearby, with Excalibur resting by his side. However, he was not fully focused on his task, as his attention seemed to be constantly diverged from the surroundings to Ashe's form on the ground, and it was plain to see that he wanted nothing more than lie down at her side to protect her from the cold. And, as Ashe was lying down facing Basch as well, yet with her back facing the fire and the young girl, Penelo didn't know if she was aware of Basch's furtive glances, or even if she was awake.

She never discovered out, for soon her eyes closed to welcome a much needed slumber.

**(…)**

Not even an hour has passed, and Basch was still wide awake. The sounds of the Pharos were abridged to the waterfall in the main chamber and the faint breaths of everyone, rhythmically interrupted by Reddas' snore. The knight glanced at the whole party sleeping on the ground, and for several times he wondered if he should awake Ashe and beckon to her to sleep beside him – he watched her almost all the time, seeing her body shiver from time to time. Her body stirred violently again, and he swore to himself – one more shiver, and he would carry her to sleep by his side.

Suddenly, his attention was captured by a strange sound, a heavy, rasped breathing. He quickly straightened himself from his relaxed position and gripped the hilt of _Excalibur_. As he narrowed his eyes and took a close surveillance at the darkness around him, he tried to identify the cause of such disturbing sound. They had previously purged the room from beasts and similar creatures, however, the source was coming from _inside_ the room.

He soon realised that such breathing belonged to one of the sleeping companions. Whoever was, he or she started to breathe even faster, like if assaulted by some sort of nightmare. His eyes scanned the whole party and he soon found out the origin of such panicked breath.

Fran.

Oblivious to his partner, Balthier was sleeping sound near the viera, who was rather agitated. Basch approached her and dropped to one knee, noticing, concerned, how pale she was. Her breathe was quivering, she sobbed like if she was in pain, and Basch recalled that Fran was particularly sensitive to Mist.

Trying to wake her, he touched her shoulder. It was surprisingly cold. Soon enough, Fran snapped open her eyes and inhaled sharply, like if she had been holding her breath during a large amount of time.

"Fran!", Basch whispered sharply, trying not to awake and distress the others as well. He gazed down to her, with a questioning look, and what he saw frightened him.

Fran was gazing back at him, but with all the look of someone who was seeing a ghost. He never saw her look more frightened, her eyes widen, resembling more like a terrified Hume than the calm and collected Viera she used to be. She then quickly collected herself, diverting her eyes and sitting up, not dismissing Basch's help when he reached her shoulders to support her.

Fran nodded in acknowledgement by his help "I am fine. Thank you."

"You seemed to be having a nightmare. Was it the Mist?", he asked.

"No.", she stated, without looking at him. "Not the Mist. _Them_."

Basch frowned, regarding the information. "The Espers?"

"… yes.", she nodded. Then she slowly lifted her head and looked upon him, murmuring sullenly: "I fear we have been misjudging them. Misunderstanding their true history.".

"What do you mean?".

Fran glanced at Basch's eyes for a long moment, like if she was scanning him. Then, and under Basch's inquiring gaze, her eyes travelled down to his chest and onto the glowing hawk dangling from the chain.

"It makes sense", she whispered, more to herself than to him or anyone else, still gazing at the pendant. "Unlikely, but possible."

Basch seized her arm, to make Fran look at him. "What are you talking about? Tell me."

Fran nodded. "Let us step away from here, then. I do not wish to trouble anyone else about this."

And as soon as she rose up to her feet, they went to the next compartment, secluded enough to prevent anyone to hear them yet conveniently close to maintain a proper surveillance upon the group and the surroundings, through the passage connecting the rooms.

In there, Fran said gloomily "There's something you should know."

**(…)**

_At the time the warrior reached the bay of _Northwain's Glow_, riding her brown horse, everything had already ended._

_She stopped her ride and contemplated the battlefield, only to find hundreds, thousands of corpses lying on the ground, each one covered with trails of dark dry blood, which flowed down from each corpse to meet and stain the purity of the snow in the ground. It was midnight; the moonlight shone an eerie glow upon the great glaciers and the dark waters of the sea, where a good amount of wreckage was rotting, former proud vessels from the Archadian fleet that met their end at the shore._

_The warrior knew who was behind all this destruction and death. And not surprisingly, she was still there, a blonde woman dressed in white, blended in the snow, standing near the water and in the middle of a sea of decaying corpses._

_And the warrior gazed in awe, as her horse reared frightened on the spot, while she watched in wonder to a glowing pirefly rising from a corpse nearby, wandering around for a while, and then flying to the skies. And then, another pirefly flew from another body. Then another. And soon, thousands of pireflies rose up from thousands of bodies, the soul of each man arising in unison from their flesh to meet the sky. The blonde woman lifted up her arms to guide them to the Heavens, while the north wind rose and rippled the surface of the waters and the hem of her dress. It was a beautiful yet sad display of this wonder, when the soul separates from the body forever and for eternity, guided by the light of a holy angel._

_Soon, everything ended. Every light was gone, every soul at peace, and the woman slowly lowered her arms to her sides. Then the warrior rode her horse to meet the lady in white, gracefully glowing at the moonlight. The woman then turned around and faced the visitor, who promptly dismounted from the horse. They both faced and greeted each other with a single nod._

_Ultima, with her beautiful white dress, her icy blue eyes and her beautiful golden hair, glowing like the sword _Tournesol_ placed in her back, was truly a goddess._

_Shemhazai, with her dark and long flowing __hair, her ebony skin, and her light armour matching her _Sagittarius _bow, was truly a warrior._

_"The Gods are not pleased.", Shemhazai stated as she glanced around to face the surroundings.__ "You changed history's course."_

_"And I will change it as many times as needed – to defend and protect what I hold dear." Ultima declared. __She made a short pause, before taking the word again."I was willing to face Their wrath yet… it disquiets me to let Them mercilessly command the history's flow and judge our own destiny." she sighed. "It falls to us to bring an end to Their autocracy and free Ivalice from such Beings. I pray you are with me, Shemhazai."_

_"I am, My Lady. And I bring valuable information to aid out cause.", the tall woman spoke. "However, I shall not speak loud of it, for these are forbidden words that inflame the rage of Heavens."_

_"Whisper in our own language then, and the Heavens will not hear you.", Ultima assured._

_Shemhazai nodded and approached Ultima. She then leaned her head close to Ultima's and began to whisper enigmatical words into her ear, in a incessant drone. Ultima's eyes darkened and her lips twitched into an ominous smile, while she acknowledged the Ocurria's weaknesses, one by one. After a long moment, Shemhazai finished her trailing and stepped back again to face Ultima properly._

_"We will prevail and vanquish Them, My Lady. They are five – we are thirteen."_

_"Twelve."_

_"… what?__", Shemhazai frowned. _

_"Zodiark will not join us.", Ultima plainly stated, whirling her body to face the ocean. "He said it was neither judicious to challenge the Gods nor it was our right to do so."._

_"Meaningless words! Especially coming from that insurgent child, who is the most powerful of us all!", Shemhazai retorted._

_"And perhaps the wisest.",Ultima replied coldly._

_"Do not believe in such, My Lady.__", Shemhazai assured. "I have faith in our success."_

_Ultima's face softened and she nodded. "I pray you're right: faith is all that we need." _

_With those words,she submerged herself into her own thoughts, while gazing at the moonlit waters beyond her. Shemhazai realised how Zodiark's words had mystified Ultima, and the warrior hated the child for his apparent ability to unease the always steadfast resolve of the High Seraph. _

_Then, Ultima spoke again. "__It is time for us to take out leave, Shemhazai."_

_"They are all waiting for your Command, My Lady. And I with them."_

_"I wish to see my family first.", Ultima demanded. Shemhazai smiled._

_"I will accompany you.", she said, her voice softer. "And then, we wil lleave together for Giruvegan. We will prevail and come back thereafter – to our homes, to our family and being owners of our own destiny. We _will_ be free."_

_Ultima smiled back, wanting nothing more than believe in those words, yet her heart was filled with a sadness impossible to ignore. _

_"I lost my beloved Home. You know Landis has grown to hate and fear me.", she stated dryly._

_"The Occurria looked to no boundsregarding your punishment.", Shemhazai replied. "But soon, everything will change."_

_Shemhazai remembered well those last days._

_She realised how Landis hated Ultima. The people hated and feared her since she arrived to_ Northwain's Glow_, at the day of the Archadian invasion, holding her sword and unleashing two powerful spells: one that entirely shipwrecked the Naval Fleet – other that instantly took the life of every single Archadian who had already disembarked. The scent of blood instantly filled the air, as she sliced the few remaining enemies with her sword, helped by a still mesmerized Ian holding Excalibur. They both fought together, dancing in the field with their swords, killing and slicing, both being granted by blood spilled from each body they took down._

_And then, when it was all over, every man of the Landisian squad faced her with an apprehensive look, waiting for a clarification for such display of witchcraft. Especially Ian, who was glaring in scepticism at his lovely wife, her face and dress stained by Archadian drops of blood, disposed to hear everything she evidently has been hiding from him: her powers; her sword; _herself.

_And she refused to elucidate them. They would not understand – Ian would never understand. So, the formerly loving couple hadn't shared a word ever since – he realised that he didn't know her anymore, and she just wanted to forget everything that happened. Landis was free again, hopefully for another thousand years yet Ultima was facing a grave predicament. Her deeds travelled all Landis, yet instead of being appraised as one would expect, she was branded a witch, looked with distrust and fear. Landis' victory was not honourably achieved at the expense of blood, sweat and tears- it was that witch, with powers bestowed upon her by who knows who, who made their victory possible. If it was not for Ian's influence as a General, Ultima would face a public trial and consequent execution, accused of potential high treason against the merciful Gods of Ivalice: for taking Their place by using powers that surely belonged solely to Them and, especially yet secretly, for the latent threat she now represented to Landis - the fear that, one day, she betrays their country and turns her powers against it._

_Ultima knew she had to face the wrath of Gods for her conduct - she was truly willing to endure any punishment from Them, for her intervention._

_But she never thought that such punishment would be the distrust, the anger, the death at the hands of the people she actually saved. _

_Ian saved her from perish at the stake, yet he avoided to even look at her. Out of despair, she told him everything, about the sword, the sunflowers, the heavenly whispers. She _cried_ she was chosen. He never believed her._

_Ultima__ refused this punishment, and soon after, she decided to rebel against Them. Aware of the existence of other Humes like her, serving the Gods while scattered by Ivalice, she summoned them and announced her plight. From the Twelve, eleven joined Ultima, Shemhazai not hesitating to be the first of all. Yet the remaining one, a child known to be the strongest and the wisest of them all, apparently refused to join such fated crusade._

_Zodi__ark, the Keeper of Precepts, would regret his decision._

"_Let us go.", Ultima commanded, her stern tone interrupting Shemhazai's reverie. "Take me to my home."_

_Shemhazai climbed to her horse and Ultima climbed behind her. __They travelled under the moonlight, for almost an hour, until they reached their destination. Shemhazai stopped her horse, allowing Ultima to dismount the ride. _

_Both women nodded at each other, and the warrior saw her leader to enter the stone house she shared with her family._

_Still mounted on her horse, Shemhazai saw everything from the window. _

_Ultima entered the room she shared with her husband. Ian was fast asleep, with his face facing upwards. She took a seat in the edge of the feather-bed and gazed down at his handsome face. She then leaned down her head to place a soft kiss in his lips, while a tear glowed in her eye and fell down her face. She whispered words to him, perhaps his name, perhaps how much she loves him, stroking his cheek as she spoke, as more tears followed the first._

_Then, Ultima rose up and approached the cradle. Luke was sleeping so peacefully. She grimaced, fought against more tears, tried to hold them back. She failed. She broke down into a quiet weep, as she leaned down to gently caress the face and the golden hair of her son, whispering words to him as well. _

_Shemhazai rubbed her eyes as she dismissed her own tears, unable to divert her gaze and give them privacy. _

_More tears flew down the beautiful blue eyes of the High Seraph, as she straightened herself from the cradle and put her hands behind her neck. Pulling a thin chain over her head, she took off a pendant, and held it only for a moment in her hand to gaze onto it. _

_The white golden hawk glowed in the palm of her hand, stretched wings releasing a faint light into the darkness of the room._

_She then hanged up the chain on the headboard of the cradle and released the white bird from her hand, watching it sway from the chain, flying above the delicate sleeping child. _

_She then leaned down and placed a light kiss on Luke's forehead. _

_The child woke up and his blue eyes gazed at hers. He stretched his tiny arm to touch her face with his fragile fingers, and she fought hard to contain more tears and sobs, to replace them with a tender smile instead while she took his little hand in her quivering ones and kissed it. _

_As Shemhazai watched this beautiful yet aching scene, she wondered for the first time if they were really acting wisely - if they would actually be able to distrone the Gods - if they would truly conquer their rightful free will – if they would ever be able to come back - if Ultima would ever be able to return to her husband's arms and watch her son grow._

_More words were whispered from the sorrowing mother to her lovely child. Then, she left the cradle,returned to her seat at her husband's side, and just stood there. Watching him. _

_A long moment later she rose up and left the room._

_Shemhazai rubbed quickly her eyes__ one more time and straightened on her ride, as Ultima left the house and joined her. Her face was hard and stern, like the true leader she was, and she commanded with a strong and decided voice:_

_"To Giruvegan."_

_"To Giruvegan.", Shemhazai nodded, seeing Ultima glancing at the window of her home, one last time._

_There was no need to hide their powers, as no one was watching them. W__ith a flash of light, both women vanished in the air. _

_The field was immersed again into its former serenity, but the rhythmic sounds of a gallop and the beat of a pair of wings still lingered in the air, for a fleeting moment,before they finally faded into the darkness._

**(…)**

Fran finished her tale. An unnatural silence followed, filled only by the deep humming of the water currents in the distant main hall.

She looked at Basch, who was completely awestruck, his eyes widened, his face dreadfully pale as he inwardly seized his pendant, clasping the hawk in his hand.

Fran's voice was unusually eerie as she broke the silence. "The High Seraph, Ultima, is your ancestor."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So... what do you think? I always wanted to write this idea, which just popped out at Autumn last year, along with other crazy ideas of course :P . This chapter gives some tiny hints to the sequel I'm planning (details in my profile), yet this story will have a definitive and solid ending, independent from further stories, so don't worry :)

In case you are wondering, this current story will be faithful to the original FFXII but will surely end slightly before Ashe's coronation (and after Penelo's letter)

Ah, the pireflies. I was inspired by the pireflies that rise from dead bodies in FFX. In here, it is part of Ultima's task - to guide the souls from the bodies to the heaven - pretty much like Yuna & The Sending - but without dancing.

This chapter really took the life out of me. So, please be nice and... review :)


	14. Craving to Protect

**Author's Notes: **These chapters are becoming bigger... well, for this one I hope you have read the Clan Primer ;)

* * *

**XIV. **_**Craving to Protect**_

Basch stared upon Fran.

The silence dawned upon them, as thick as the mist drifting over Nabreus Deadlands. Nothing could be heard but the deep humming of the waterfall in the main hall.

He didn't know what to do besides stare at her and wait, wait for her to repeat what she had just told him, for he wasn't sure if he heard it right.

Fran just allowed the silence to remain with them only for a fleeting moment, to be sure that he had, in fact, understood her words. His perplexed look, doubt all spread across his ashen face, gave her the conviction that he actually took in every single word of her.

Fran felt thankful for that.

"Fran-" Basch breathed out, disbelieving, but Fran cut his words.

"As the keeper of the Sagittarius stone," she started, "I am reliving Shemhazai's memories, from the time she was yet a Hume, since we defeated her in Giruvegan."

Fran paused, giving Basch time enough for this information to slowly sip into his mind. She could sense he was confused by his eyes slightly widened, his mouth slightly agape.

Nevertheless, she proceeded: "Her memories are lost reminiscences mainly. When they started, I woke every morning with the feeling I had just surfaced from an odd dream. I felt uneasy... I couldn't remember it yet I should, for I sensed they were not usual dreams. Then, as the days passed by, the dreams had become more frequent, vivid, and I finally understood they were small shards of memories from the _Esper_ that now heeds my command."

She closed her eyes from Basch and shook her head. "I have given them no thought, for they made little sense to me. But this night…"

Basch knew what she meant. "I find it hard to believe, though."

Fran shook her head again. "As far as we know from Shemhazai's memories, Ultima and her family were from Landis. So such revelation surprises me little."

"Being from Landis means _nothing_!" Basch contested, a little too harsh, mainly because he wanted nothing more than refusing to believe in any of it. However, and although the merest mention of it was simply illogical, Fran was not one to neither lie nor mock. And as he saw Fran's glare at him for his slightly sour words, he realised he had no choice left but to believe.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to distrust your words," he clarified plainly, looking straight into her eyes.

She held his gaze. "Distrust them not, for I only speak the truth."

"I know it well," he replied.

Then silence dawned upon them, as both dropped their gaze to the floor. Basch was lost in thoughts; being that his first reaction, of pure _denial _of all of this had been promptly cast aside by Fran, he was left with nothing to think or to feel.

"These dreams you spoke of," he stammered, lifting up his head to meet her eyes again "why do you think you're seeing them?"

"We do know not if I am indeed the only one to dream."

He cast an inquiring look.

She clarified: "I am not the only one carrying a _Zodiac_ stone to command an _Esper_."

"Then you think this is happening… to us all?" he asked doubtfully, wondering if the current conversation wasn't, by itself, a senseless dream.

"Yes," she answered, "yet perhaps the others are hiding their own dreams for not understanding them, or simply for not remembering them when they awake, like I do. Either way, and answering to your question, I believe these dreams concern Ultima and her rebellion against the Occuria. All of it recorded by the _Espers_ in each of their _Zodiac_ stones."

"Recorded...?" Basch was momentarily confused, but soon after, comprehension dawned upon him. "Memstones?"

"Exactly," she replied.

"But such stones are manufactured magicite used to store sounds and images in its structure," he recalled, "being developed in the mines of Dorstonis, if I remember correctly, they aren't naturally obtained."

She nodded again. "Correct. The _Zodiac_ stones cannot be truly like the Memstones we know; most likely, they just happen to carry the same properties of this particular form of magicite," Fran guessed. "Apparently the _Espers_ had such stones in their possession still as Humes, and they learned how to use them."

"Very well," Basch understood, "but that does not explain why Shemhazai stored those memories in the stone, and why is the stone revealing them to you."

"I believe this is not the working of the stone alone. Shemhazai herself wants me to witness something: she is _the one_ making the stone reveal it to me. I do know not her purpose, yet it is clear it concerns more about Ultima than even herself. More than her own memories, Shemhazai considered important to show me this very personal memory about her leader: that Ultima shares a blood bond with you."

Basch inwardly seized his pendant. Everything seemed far too unlikely, odd, far-fetched. He remembered _when_ and _how_ and _from __whom_ he received the hawk, a memory still too painful and fresh in his mind, even if it has already passed more than twenty years since that day - a day full of events that dictated his future, a day when he took several decisions that made him seek redemption afterwards, for the home and the ones he failed to protect back then.

"I believe Shemhazai, and perhaps the other _Espers_, wants us to _know_ of something," Fran added, interrupting his reverie, "these dreams may be warnings against something we fail to understand now, do you not think so?"

"Perhaps," Basch answered, somewhat unsure, "yet I do not like the look of this, Fran. Moreover, this new predicament is less than welcomed in our current situation. As far as we know, you are the only one to dream; then you know more of this than any of us."

Fran raised an eyebrow. "And your point is…?"

Basch's words demanded straightforwardness when he asked: "I need you to tell me if you think that, by using the _Zodiac_ stones, Lady Ashe's mission will be compromised."

Fran understood fully his point and seemed to ponder this for a while. Then, she shook her head. "Honestly, I do not believe so. And if their purpose is, indeed, warn us of something, I do not believe they mean us harm either. Truly, I deem they wish to aid us."

"Then there's no need to speak with the others about this, "Basch stated. "It is not my wish to concern anyone about something we don't even fully understand - at least for now. Perhaps later, in due time, we can put forward this matter to them, and together realise the meaning behind it. But now is not the time."

Fran knew he meant Ashe's current predicament and Dalmasca's restoration. "It is wise to keep this to ourselves then," she concluded. "Though there's one more thing you should know."

With a slight nod, Basch motioned her to continue. At this time, he knew nothing would amaze him now, considering all that he had taken in this night.

"I witnessed something particular in my dreams. As Shemhazai, I saw _Excalibur_ in the room Ultima shared with her husband, Ian. Is the sword you now hold, is it not?"

"Aye," he nodded, while drawing his sword from his back. He stared at it. "But I found it in The Great Crystal of Giruvegan.", he said, and then he looked at Fran, while realisation dawned upon him.

"Right below the _Crystal Peak_ where we fought Ultima," he added.

Fran nodded meaningfully.

Then he questioned, more to himself, in a low voice, "I wonder what had happened."

However, as that was surely not part of Shemhazai's memories, Fran knew nothing about an eventual reunion between the General of Landis and the High Seraph. The only thing they were sure is that Basch had been the one to find Ian's sword, and that he used that very same sword to protect Ashe from Ultima's wrath, as they fought the Seraph at the _Crystal Peak_.

The rest would be nothing but pure speculation.

However, there was someone who could offer answers to those questions… if she remembered.

Basch followed Fran's gaze, who was now staring at the sleeping form of Ashe, only a room away.

"She is the keeper of the Virgo stone and custodian of the High Seraph's memories," Fran stated, "she will dream about it; or, as the _Banshee_ who attacked her at Nabreus made her soul bleed, making her mind as sensitive as an open wound, it is possible she dreams of it by now. Perhaps she already knows about you."

Basch quickly recalled a distant night at the Phon Coast inside a tent with her, and her unusual, yet fleeting weakness as she cried her heart out and told him between sobs about her incursion to the Black Watch.

"She would tell me if she knew," he assured, recalling the many things she had revealed him that night, and his relation with Ultima had not been one of them. Of course, his heart skipped a beat as he has also recalled what happened afterwards. He dismissed it for the moment.

"I believe she would," Fran added, "for she trusts you much. Yet perhaps she does not do it because she fails to remember it each time she wakes," Fran stated wisely.

And for that, Basch felt very thankful. Ashe didn't need to know of anything that might sidetrack her attention from her current task. Her duty was to Dalmasca, and to Dalmasca alone.

Glancing at the party, they saw that all the others were sleeping peacefully, despite the absence of a minimal of comfort in their cold beds of stone. However, they also noticed how Ashe gave a particularly violent shiver.

At that sight Basch became utterly anxious, and Fran voiced his fear.

"She dreams of it now," she said, "I feel it."

Basch didn't need to hear more of it.

His protective nature reacted: he wouldn't endure to see her as that, especially considering what he knew now. She wasn't sleeping; she wasn't resting either. She was probably dreaming about Ultima and her family, Landis, a long forgotten war, the _Espers_' Fall –

And the pendant.

He knew there was nothing left to do but wake her and _fast_. She didn't need to see what she was probably seeing.

_Not now._

However, as soon as Basch set off to reach Ashe, Fran seized his arm, making him stop.

He crooked his head back, to meet her narrowed, expressive eyes at him. "Do not wake her," she warned. "Ultima is probably showing her whatever she wants to show."

Basch decided to dismiss this, and motioned to set off again, but the Viera tightened her grip.

Basch glared at her, snarling, "Fran –"

"Listen!", she demanded, her tone slightly urgent. "If you wake her now, her dream will fade, only to return again, stronger than before. It will always return, until Ultima assures that Ashe sees everything that she's supposed to see. You understand this, do you not?"

Basch looked at her red eyes. "However, whatever are Ultima's designs, they seem to concern me as well. And Lady Ashe does not need to know any of it," he said at once. "Not in the present moment, when her duty is to her kingdom alone, far more important than give heed to fleeting illusions that neither of us understand."

"Correct. We do not understand what they want, yet we know as well that _Espers_ are not to be underestimated," Fran insisted, yet releasing his arm as she saw his eyes narrow in a silent menace. "Although I believe they mean us no harm, you dare _not_ defy anyone of them if you do not wish to be hurt. You dare _not_ defy Ultima if you wish to keep Ashe safe."

Free from her grasp, Basch did not tread off immediately; instead, he looked alertly at Fran, considering her warnings. He noticed how she seemed to be fairly calm about this dreams, when he couldn't help but act according to his protective nature and see them more as a threat. Yet, and although the existence of a latent threat against Ashe - a threat he apparently could neither identify nor purge without compromising her safety - unsettled him deeply, he knew Fran hold much wisdom and knowledge. She was mindful of _every word_ she spoke. Therefore, he decided to heed her words.

At least, for the time being.

He gave her a reassuring nod, before finally striding off to approach the sleeping form of Ashe.

He knelt down beside her: her chest rose and fell as her fast, rasped breath cut the silence; her lower lip quivered and a lone tear was falling from the corner of her eye.

She was extremely pale.

He placed a hand under the back of her head to support her. He looked at her face, watching her, wishing for her dream to end. His hand reached her face and gently brushed a stray hair away, before stroking her cheek.

The chillness of her skin against the warmth of the palm of his hand troubled him.

With eyes shut, she sobbed. She cried. Tears rolled down her face, one after another. Her body tensed, her hands rolled into fists and she grimaced, anguish and hate crossed her face, staining her delicate features as she lived her dream.

Or nightmare.

That was enough for Basch. He was about to call her from her nightmare but then, her eyelids stirred.

She was awakening.

And unlike a few moments before, he felt just relieved. He removed his hand from her cheek and wondered if she would remember her dream: if she did, he would be entirely sincere with her when answering her questions; if not, he would not be the one to touch the subject.

She opened her eyes just to meet his.

**(…)**

Her head throbbed. It hurted.

She felt as tired as if she hadn't slept at all.

She had dreamt again, and again she failed to remember anything but fragments. This time, fragments of tears, cries, the pain of herself and people around her, a man bursting into flames, a woman being tied up, a child releasing agonising screams, a horse rearing and a woman falling from it, a young man choking from poison, a woman with eyes folded, her own scream engulfing them all.

Many words had been spoken in hoarse, accusing words still echoing in the depths of her mind. Yet she remembered only shards of it.

_We trusted you the __Golden Sword. You made Ill use of it. _

_Thus that__ blade shall pierce Your Heart and take Your Hope away._

The words were told in a whisper, an eerie rough voice that she knew she had already listened to it somewhere. However, like the previous dreams, she understood nothing of it - she wondered briefly if she was supposed to.

She opened her eyes, baffled for feeling the dampness around her face.

And the first thing her sleepily eyes saw, was Basch's face over her, concern spread across his face. Then, she noticed how her head was not resting uncomfortable on her sack, but supported gently by the palm of his hand instead.

His lips parted to let out a whisper. "Lady Ashe…"

She quickly stood up into a sitting position, her back supported by his hand as he helped her, and looked upwards to meet his eyes so close to hers. Still a bit clouded by her sudden awakening, she cast him an inquiring look, about his presence there, about his concerned face. Fran was up too, walking among the sleeping forms of her comrades.

"It is time we left," the Viera stated, her voice low to not attract beasts, yet steadfast, while nudging their bodies one by one, "it is not wise to remain in this place for long. It can lure unwelcoming visitors."

Ashe glanced at her, then at the rest of her companions, who slowly began to wake at Fran's command; Penelo yawned openly and Vaan glared at the Viera as if she had offended him somehow; Balthier was already fiddling with his cuffs and shaking the dust off of his sleeves, a grimace of disgust crossing his face when Reddas released a particular loud snort before waking up completely.

One by one they rose and stood up, some quicker than others, stretching their sore backs for sleeping in a cold, uncomfortable floor.

Still sat down, Ashe looked up at Basch again, who was still kneeled beside her.

"Fran is right, Majesty. Let us proceed," he said in his usual deep voice, "soon we will reach the summit."

He then offered his hand to her, as Ashe kept her eyes locked with his. Basch has always been a man of few words, yet occasionally she had caught his intense blue eyes unknowingly giving away to her more than his own words, no matter how unreadable his face could be.

This was one of these times: this time, she simply felt that he was _hiding_ something from her, shielded by the quietness of his features.

Yet, being the heir to the throne of a Kingdom craving for liberation, Ashe couldn't afford wasting any time. Dalmasca's future depended on a decision she must take even this day. Therefore, she put her doubts about Basch's behaviour aside for the moment, along with the strange dream she had dreamed.

"Let us be on our way then," she settled, accepting his hand.

As he nodded in agreement, Basch hoped for his secret to be safe in the meantime. However, while he helped Ashe as both rose up to their feet, he chanced a fleeting glance at her and noticed how her grey eyes were staring at the pendant dangling from his neck.

Her face grew pale.

But when he glanced again at her to be sure, he found her smiling warmly at Penelo, who had approached them with a gentle greeting and their share of the supplies.

**(…)**

It was not dawn yet when they set off again, after a rushed meal that tasted bitterly in everyone's mouth.

Vaan, Penelo, Ashe and Reddas were leading the way, followed by the rest of the group at a distance. The silence broken by the swift moves of the blades dispatching the Chimera Brains that dared to cross their path.

In the 66th floor, _The Station of Banishment_, 2nd Ascent, a disturbing thought crossed Basch's mind as he watched Ashe from a distance, making a formidable combo with _Tournesol_ against another Chimera Brain, while Penelo joined her and cast _Thundaga_ over the beast. Near him, Balthier excused himself before going to check a chest standing in a corner, leaving Fran alone with the knight, who seized the opportunity to give her a word.

"We cannot allow Penelo to take down Hashmal," he told her in a low voice, and both automatically glanced at the girl, far away from them. "Especially knowing what we know now. And we shouldn't have let Vaan defeat Chaos neither - although it is now too late for him, we can still spare her from all this."

Oblivious to this exchange, Penelo and her partners have ambushed a Dragon Lich. Keeping an eye on them, ever ready to go to their aid if needed be, Basch added firmly to the Viera: "I will defeat Hashmal and take the stone."

Watching the leading group as well, she replied: "Penelo might contest."

As both watched Reddas as he delivered the final blow to the dragon, Balthier had joined them, storing an Elixir in his sack.

Their exchange of words ended.

**(…)**

As far as Penelo knew, they could actually be ever nearer the upper reaches, yet her initial feeling of cold and sadness had only intensified, hovering over her like a threatening Arcane magic. She missed those sunlitten days in Rabanastre, the breeze of the Eastersand, the bustle in Migelo's Sundries, the glee of her friends in Lowtown. She had barely eaten her share of the food, and barely spoke a word as the party packed their things and set off. She was still feeling slightly weary and knowing that she had to defeat an _Esper_, probably a powerful one, didn't help a bit to cheer up her mood.

A few hours ago, she was feeling more confident, but then she remembered the last time she met an _Esper_. In Nabudis, Chaos proved to be a challenge, and she gloomily recalled how helpless she was at the moment, when the _Esper_ cast her Fear and she was rendered unable to heal or protect anyone afterwards. Vaan had to face Chaos pratically alone, while Basch had to protect her from the sudden interest of the _Esper_ in her, and got hurt in the process.

"_Another scar to add to his collection_," she thought gloomily, "_I am so dependant, so helpless, so useless sometimes._"

Instinctively, she searched for Vaan's hand, without looking at him.

"Penelo, don't worry!", she felt his cheerful glance at her, and the light squeeze on her hand as he seized it. She glanced back at him. "You'll be great, you'll see."

She felt mystified for his ability to smile happily, despite everything, instantly feeling terribly guilty for messing up with his good mood. "I'm sorry Vaan… it's just that I'm not used to lead a fight. I don't know if I should really take on this _Esper_, Vaan. Anyone else here has more right to claim him than me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Remember what happened last time, Vaan? With Chaos? I failed you."

"You out of your mind? You never failed me!" he cut in fervently, "and we're talking about _Espers_, not wild cokatrices."

"Yes, but –"

"Remember the battle with Ultima?", Vaan pressed on, "things went pretty nasty back then but they did it: Ashe took down the _Esper_ while Basch protected her and Fran healed them both." He then seemed to hesitate just a few moments, before venturing out: "I'll… I'll protect you too. We can ask Ashe or Fran to backup us with those magicks they know, while I protect you."

Penelo's jaw dropped. She was flabbergasted, not for Vaan's genuine concern for her –after all he has _always_ protected her – but for actually voicing it instead, while his cheeks turned further and further a fiery shade of red.

"You don't have to fear a thing, I promise you," he finished flatly.

Penelo was still gazing at him. She understood how much Vaan had struggled to find the proper words that would reach her heart.

He just succeeded.

Then, it was Vaan's time to feel utterly puzzled as she threw her arms around him and blurted out earnestly: "Thank you, Vaan… that means a lot to me, you know?"

As Vaan slowly collected himself and managed to wrap his arms around her frail body as a response to her tight hug, Balthier passed by them, followed close by Fran.

"Charming," the sky pirate chimed in mockingly at the evident display of affection between the young couple. "Apparently we have not only one, but two lovestruck knights in our group. I feel a bit touched. How about you, Fran?"

Feeling the warmth flouring to her own cheeks by Balthier's remark, and failing to catch Fran's reply, Penelo then released her hold on Vaan.

Then she added casually, after Balthier and Fran had stepped off from earshot: "But I just hope that what happened at the _Crystal Peak_ doesn't happen again! Ultima was frightening."

Vaan laughed. "Yeah, the crazy woman seemed to hate Ashe with a passion. Even I was scared with that _Holyja_ attack Ultima unleashed at her, and I wasn't even in the battle! I wonder if she was as powerful as that, back then when she was a Hume."

"What?"

Vaan looked at Penelo. She was perplexed.

"What _what_?", he asked, confused.

"Ultima, _Hume_? What are you talking about?!"

Vaan opened his mouth, baffled. Penelo raised her eyebrows, wanting an explanation for such an absurd comment.

"I… I don't know." Vaan was completely bewildered. "I don't know why I said that… it's like… it's like I believed that _Espers_ were Humes." He then chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Silly, isn't it?"

"You sure _need_ to catch some fresh air, Vaan. This place is driving you mad." Penelo said before chuckling along with her partner.

"Hey lady-killer!" Balthier cried out from faraway, and when Vaan and Penelo glanced across the path in front of them, they realised that _everyone_ was waiting far ahead, already inside the _Dais of Ascendance_, all gazing at the young couple as relaxed and interested as if they were actually watching a play. Balthier folded his arms across his chest, Fran placed a hand on her hip, Reddas grinned, Basch chuckled and Ashe smiled fondly yet quietly. Balthier continued: "We were in the edge of our seats here, eager to see you professing your undying love to your damsel, but sadly, we have to carry on. Care to come along or do you prefer to be left in your intimacy?"

"We're coming, wait for us!" Penelo chirped, her cheeks more flushed than ever before. She then seized Vaan's hand again and ran to reach the dais, dragging a somewhat puzzled boy along.

As soon as the young couple stepped into the dais, Balthier closed the gate behind them and the platform started to ascend towards the upper levels. Balthier, Vaan and Penelo were chitchatting about the latest treasures they had found in the previous ascent, and Basch, Ashe and Reddas were comparing notes in a low voice.

Fran took this time to immerse herself into her own thoughts. Being a Viera, she couldn't help but hear Vaan's words before. The young man was right in his rambling, indeed, _Espers_ were _Humes_. However, just a few own such knowledge, as any subject regarding the Scions was broadly avoided. She and many of her people knew, Ashe and Basch surely knew considering their demanding instruction in the ways of the crown and sword respectively, but it was highly improbable that someone like Vaan knew as well.

Fran was certain that Chaos had also started to tell his story to the unwary young man.

**(…)**

Hours had passed as the party kept going upwards. They were now in the upper reaches, at the _Spire Ravel_ _2__nd__ Flight_, 3rd Ascent. Peering out from a broken wall and overlooking Ridorana and the sea beyond, Fran took notice how quickly this day had faded into the night, as the sun settled behind the horizon, diving into the ocean.

During the whole day, they had crossed countless rooms, halls, corridors displaying the same stoned floor and wall patterns, taking the _Dais of Ascendance_ whenever they could to reach the upper levels. They fought strong, weak and also legendary ancient beasts, hidden behind doors that warped them into illusionary worlds, when time froze as they threaded their way inwards the oddest landscapes.

As they walked through, and in the rare moments they crossed empty and peaceful compartments, the party noticed the presence of ancient characters in the walls, which Fran tried to translate. She read to them bits of a tale of tragedy with 1000 years of age, of the rise and fall of a great city, sank under the endless Ridorana whirlpool, being the Pharos the last trace of a former blooming civilization.

Fran was now trying to discern a particular intriguing text written in one of the walls, while Balthier stayed with her, as always. Basch touched the walls in an automatic gesture, as this ancient writing made him recall Fran's words about him and Ultima. Meanwhile in the lead and away from them, oblivious to all but her duty, Ashe kept marching steadfast, being followed by Vaan, Penelo and Reddas, the latter answering a now constant pestering of Vaan about piracy and airships.

Balthier was now questioning Fran as they started to walk away from the engraved writings. "So, according to what you read, a past blooming city now dwells beneath Ridorana waters. I then wonder who carved this entire testimonial here, after such unfortunate event."

"Certainly whoever lived here, in the Pharos. This must have been their only shelter after the entire city had been dragged into the whirlpool," she answered, "however, most of this ancient writing has faded along with time."

"At least, this place was not washed away like everything else. Such a waste, as certainly this whirlpool now harbours treasures worth taking. I'm quite tempted to explore this subject further."

They were now reaching the platform in the 88th Floor, where Basch, leading the rear group, saw Vaan, Penelo, Ashe and Reddas stepping inside the _Dais of Ascendance_. A frown seeped into his face as Vaan closed the dais' gate behind him and the platform started to move upwards. Penelo still found time to cry out "We'll wait for you up there!" from afar, waving as the four disappeared from his view, Ashe's back facing him as she leaned against the railing and stared anxiously upwards across the floors above them.

Basch hasted his pace in vain, for besides being unable to stop the uprising platform with his mind or magicks alone, there wouldn't be another dais just lying there ready to depart and follow them either - the only way to do it was to wait for the return of the dais, or stride through the long flight of stairs which would probably make him lose even more time than if he just waited for the return of the platform. He then hoped for Reddas or Penelo to put some sense into Ashe's mind and pace her eagerness to reach the womb of the Sun-Cryst, preventing her to step inwards without his protection.

No one knew what or _who_ would lie there, waiting, along with the Cryst. But Basch had been experiencing a bad feeling as of late, and the last time he had such feeling was two years ago, when he was fighting his way through Nalbina Fortress to reach King Raminas.

Releasing a silent curse, he wondered _why the hell_ she had to go up without him.

He, Balthier and Fran reached the railing by the empty space from where the dais had departed, and Basch lifted up his head to look across the heights, catching a glimpse of the dais's underside as it made its way upwards. He frowned and exhaled heavily, his bad feeling intensifying. His hand gripped hard the railing, which would surely crumple under his now ashen fingers if it was not made of stone.

He wondered if it would be so_ improper_ to lecture royalty.

Balthier followed his gaze upwards. "Apparently our vagrant princess is quite in a rush to sightsee," he said before diverting his eyes as he turned around and leaned his back against the railing, folding his arms across his chest. "However, I cannot blame her, as I am somewhat keen to do so as well."

Basch didn't even bother to look at him. Instead, he bent down his head and closed his eyes to tame his restlessness, while Fran took her bearings abstractedly, as if her attention was being drawn by something else. Balthier then resumed his line of thought: "Well, now thanks to _Her Majesty_, we can do nothing but wait until our transportation comes. Therefore, I have this most appealing suggestion to entertain ourselves in the meanwhile."

Fran spared an interested glance at his partner, while Basch frowned at his unnerving polished speech. Yet this didn't seem to put off the sky pirate, as he added plainly.

"For instance Fran, you and our brave Captain can start to enlighten me about your little gathering that took place even this dawn."

Balthier smirked. In fact, it was amusing to notice how Basch stiffened at his words, but to see Fran widen her beautiful eyes in a rare display of uneasiness was utterly priceless.

**(…)**

"_We'll wait for you up there?_", and incredulous Vaan mimicked to Penelo her own words.

Penelo stared upset at him, as the dais proceeded upwards. "That was brainless, wasn't it?", she scorned, and frowned as she faced him and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Next time I will say the truth: _Sorry guys, but Vaan forgot that, by closing the gate, the dais would start to move! So, thanks to him, we couldn't wait for you!_ That would sound just great, especially to _Basch_," she said, her last words told in a low, conniving voice as she eyed the princess, who was leaning against the railing with her back to them, her demeanour requiring solitude as her eyes vaguely stared off into the distance. "It would serve you right if Basch just cast you _Bleed_ to grant you a slow, painful death, Vaan."

The boy replied indignantly in the same tone as her: "It wasn't me! I swear, this platform started to move _before_ I closed the gate!"

Penelo was about to open her mouth to retort when she felt a hand gently squeezing her shoulder. She looked behind her to find Ashe smiling quietly. "You shan't be troubled," she assured with a surprisingly calm and soft voice. "While we wait for our companions to reach us, we'll be able to recover our much needed strength. And as they will surely do the same as they ascend, no time will be wasted."

Vaan just nodded in understanding while Penelo smiled thankfully at Ashe for bringing an end to the pointless argument. Then, Reddas approached them and stated: "Indeed, occasion requires we–"

Suddenly, the dais quaked viciously, sending Penelo to the floor and nearly tossing Ashe off the railing nearby and to a deadly fall. As she and Reddas quickly jerked to their feet and drew their weapons, Vaan promptly helped a very confused Penelo to stand on her feet. All four noticed that the dais stopped its ascendance.

"What was that?" Penelo stammered.

The only answer at her question was the most thunderous, animalistic and terrifying roar coming from somewhere under the platform, while a threatening giant blade emerged from under it. The sharpened, curved edge catch and easily crushed the railing in the spot where Ashe had been standing moments before.

**(…)**

At the floor below, Balthier, Fran and Basch heard the most high-pitched, frightened shriek from Penelo somewhere above them, echoing across the stone halls.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Cliffhanger_! XD Not much development in this chapter... mainly because I wanted Fran to clarify some things first before advancing too much on the story :) Erm, if you think the first part is too confusing - due to my poor ability to turn the lovely Viera into a story teller - please tell me or offer me suggestions to clarify it :) I re-wrote and reviewed that part so much, that I now lack a critical look over it!

This chapter has lots of info from Clan Primer: Memstones, Pharos civilization and such, were not written here by chance. Ah, I have also been writing all the time "Rosenburg" when, in fact, is "Ronsenburg"!! -slaps self-

I made Vaan and Penelo touch the _Espers_' subject again and the fact they were _Humes_ in this story (this being an idea of my own, not in Clan Primer). I considered important to stress this again: Basch, despite his origins, is no demi-god, half-hume or such. He is 100 percent hume (_and what_ a hume XD oh no, fangirl moment).

Stay tuned… actually, go read my other fic, "Magical Carnival" :) I've been updating that one too. Go me! XD

As always, review :) and, as always I offer my sincere thanks to my unwavering reviewers :D I say again, you are the best and I would be lost (read _completely discouraged_) without you :)))


	15. Waltz of Resplendence

**Author's Notes: **wow, long time no see, but I have finally managed to complete this chapter! I am working on two more stories for this fandom at the same time, and adding work and plans for the future, everything in my life turned to be pretty hectic now

I want to say many, many thanks to the brilliant writer Landis Icelilly (and a big hug, you know why), for beta-ing this story for me too from now on :) I feel much more confident regarding my writing now, that I have her help! :D By the way, I just started editing this story from the start, grammar wise and also formatting chapters to look more neat to your eyes. I am now currently looking over chapter 9 :)

Regarding this chapter (and this story) I just want to add that, unlike the game in which every character can learn all the spells from the license board, in here and my other stories I like to see every character specialise in one or two class of magicks (green, white, etc). I am not telling that they cannot learn all the classes eventually, only that they are probably more skilled in some particular ones and less in others. And even within classes, I can imagine they would have their own preferences. Instead of babbling examples here and confuse you all, I rather let the story speaks for itself ;)

Thanks to everyone who patiently waited for so long for the following installment; you know who you are, and I hope you are still with me :)

* * *

**.: LOCKED IN MY HEART :.**

**Chapter XV**

**- _Waltz of Resplendence_ -**

The high-pitched scream released by Penelo was promptly cut by Vaan, who clamped his left hand over her mouth while the right drew out the _Zodiac Spear_. Ashe and Reddas promptly unsheathed their weapons as well, without daring to divert their eyes from the beast standing tall and proud in front of them, eyes darting from one to another, a deep bestial growl escaping from his mouth.

"This Esper…" Penelo muttered, drawing her _Masamune_ while casing her fears, "… it's the one Fran was talking about. The one I should take."

Ashe glanced at her from the corner of her eye and nodded in agreement, while Vaan added: "I'll watch your back."

"Let us not keep him in wait then," Reddas said with an audacity that Hashmal did not take well, leading the others as he marched over to the Esper.

Vaan was the first to see it coming.

"Look out!!" he shouted out warningly as the Esper lunged towards the group, forcing them to disperse along the dais. The platform swayed dangerously with an ominous shriek, like a frail piece of wood at the mercy of raging waves, almost throwing everyone off balance amidst the cries of surprise.

Hastily pulling himself together from such an unexpected attack, Vaan cast a quick look over his surroundings and darted towards Penelo, ducking below Hashmal's sweeping blade-arm as he did so. He quickly registered that his partner was unharmed, before both hurtled over to the Esper, who had focused his attention onto Reddas.

The pirate and Ashe were trying to pierce their opponent's flesh; Vaan joined them in this struggle, while Penelo chanted Dispel over the foe, soon followed by a combo of curative spells cast over her allies. Reddas realized they were all unintentionally yet imprudently assembling together, being that way an easy target for the Esper.

"Scatter!" he cried out above the enraged roar of the beast yet, this warning came too late, as Hashmal's giant arms swept irately towards them. Reddas managed to block one arm, Vaan quickly ducked beneath another, but Ashe had not been so fortunate: failing to block the arm Vaan avoided, it caught her by the waist and sent her flying across the dais to hit the dais' balustrade at the edge, the back of her neck knocking the iron bars with a sickening thud.

"Ashe!!" Penelo cried out.

The princess grunted faintly as her face contorted into a grimace, her vision growing blurry by the second. She was now hardly able to discern Reddas and Vaan now shielding Penelo from Hashmal sudden interest in the latter; their commanding voices echoed skywards as the pirate swiftly crossed his double swords above his own head to block another incoming blow, while Vaan stabbed the Esper's side. Meanwhile, Penelo was trying to reach her, but Hashmal kept blocking the young woman from doing so, regardless of Vaan's attempts to lure him into his own direction.

Feeling unbearably powerless at all this and quite lightheaded by the blow, Ashe instinctively touched the back of her sore head only to feel something warm and clammy in the palm of her hand.

It was when she saw a strange blue light wrap her, of an unknown source, bringing her a familiar sensation that her now unsteady mind failed to recognize. Everything happened too fast for her to consider, as the fleeting blue glow faded off as soon as it had appeared. However, the feeling it left behind was comforting and even, like an invisible shield surrounding and protecting her. But considering the current predicament she and her allies were facing, she dismissed the wonderfully cradling effect of such spell - though in different conditions she would have gladly given herself to it - and gripped hard the hilt of her _Tournesol_. She then tried to get up on her feet to aid her comrades, only to lose her step once more as the dais jerked violently again, making everyone lose their balance around her as well.

Suddenly Hashmal lost interest with Penelo and decided to pursue Vaan and Reddas instead, whose weapons delivered accurate and incessant blows into their mark. Promptly taking this opportunity, the girl darted towards Ashe, dropping into a kneeling position next to her and beginning to cast _Curaga_ over the princess.

"How are you?" Penelo asked, her voice barely audible through Hashmal's deafening roars, and both would certainly laugh at the discomfiture of such a question considering the circumstances if they were safe and sound to do so. The caring eyes of the younger woman then caught the shade of a dark red spot at the back of Ashe's neck.

"You're bleeding!" She said, trying to get a better look while summoning again her white magick, but Ashe interrupted her by gripping her wrist.

"Don't… worry," she said, shoving away her odd desire to close her eyes and sleep under the appeasing effect of a healing spell, "we must –"

It was when Ashe saw it again, with more attentive eyes this time: a beautiful blue light came from nowhere and stretched over Penelo's body instead, like a protective blanket; taken off guard, the girl looked down her own body and then to Ashe again in utter bewilderment.

"This _Protectga_…" she asked, "it wasn't you, was it?"

Ashe shook her head, acknowledging at once that Penelo's deduction about the spell's identity was right. It was indeed the _Protectga_spell that both she and Penelo proposed to be trained, and had yet to master; a powerful spell such as this one required immense knowledge, vast experience and a wild and truthful desire to protect the ones the spell was meant to. Ashe and Penelo shifted a glance at Vaan and Reddas, just in time to catch the glimpse of another flicker of light darting from somewhere far away and below them, and submerging the two men in an unseen layer. Locked in combat with the Esper, none of them seemed to notice it though.

Penelo then instinctively looked over the balustrade and downwards, to the direction where they assumed the spell had come from.

"Where do you think –"

"We'll discuss that later," Ashe cut in dryly, gripping hard _Tournesol_'s hilt and urging Penelo to get on her feet along with her. A rush of adrenaline agitated her blood and uncloaked her senses as she added: "He's coming this way."

Penelo looked round and saw what she meant: Hashmal was not attacking any further. Instead, he was striding his way towards the border where Ashe and Penelo stood, each of his thundering steps shaking the dais. The swiftness in which the Esper covered the distance between them did not allowed either Ashe or Penelo to flee. Cornered, Penelo mimicked Ashe and enclosed her fingers around the hilt of her _Masamune_, ready to attack, not quite ready to perish. But when they then looked upwards in a fairly well-hidden dread, and followed Hashmal's arm raising high and slowly upwards, both realised that they possessed no strength to block the impeding blow that was meant to finish both of them in a single swift move.

Still, they raised their weapons, and waited, unwilling to lay down their arms.

As Vaan noticed the current mess both his allies were in, he did not vacillate: for his forthright and _daring_ nature always motioned him to act first and assume the consequences later - especially in anything regarding the safeguarding of the one who needed him as much as he, he realised, needed her.

"Penelo! Thanks for the _Protectga_!"

"But it was not me who – Vaan, what are you doing?!"

Penelo cried out her friend's name in utter terror, when she saw her partner dash to stand in front of her and Ashe to meet Hashmal's descending blade.

* * *

Though he had always been a man with the remarkable ability to keep his equanimity in the most dire of times, Basch was now in a state of pure madness: as soon as Penelo released her first frantic cry, he had ran his way round the huge central pit of the Pharos to meet whatever was happening above him, though he had already guessed. Looking far upwards, he saw the dais motionless between two levels, yet swaying in a hazardous way, while the towering figure of an Esper stood tall and menacing on the platform.

It was when he saw Ashe being tossed along the dais to viciously meet the balustrade that his mind went berserk, as he closed his fists in an enraged state for being unable to reach her at all. And though he used to keep a focused mind at all times, a most foolish and bold idea crossed his mind: he didn't think twice about it and brought his hand to his forehead, as he summoned his magic power to his mind and Ashe to his heart.

"Basch, you can't -"

Fran's warning words fell lost outside the mist walls wrapping around him.

The blue orb of the _Protectga_spell left his hand and darted across the emptiness ahead, meeting with an almost unconscious Ashe further above. Never blinking nor leaving his eyes off her distant form, he assured the spell had connected before daring to release a worn-out exhale of air. Like everyone else, he knew too well that this process was life-threatening, for even the most skilled magick caster needed an extreme spirit to cast such spell across such a great distance. However, all that he needed to feel was this _desire_ to protect _her_, to motion him to give his life on this spell if it could save hers. And though waning, he effectively repeated the process when he spotted Penelo, the strength of _Protectga_successfully connecting with Vaan and Reddas as well. Meanwhile, Balthier had his _Fomalhaut_loaded and aimed at Hashmal, yet he feared either to hit one of the others or infuriate the Esper even further.

As soon as the last flicker of blue light left Basch's hand, he felt a firm hand seizing his out stretched arm.

"That is enough," Fran said evenly, "if you wear yourself out now, you can help them no further."

Both diverted their eyes to the dais, in time to witness with holding breaths Vaan placing himself in front of Hashmal to shield both Ashe and Penelo. He then gave a stressful look at Fran.

"Guide me to the stairs!" he demanded, fright playing in his eyes, like they always did each time Ashe landed before harm's way, yet _this time_ he was not there to defend her. "We _must_ reach them at once!"

Fran only gave a quick nod in return and both set off in a race.

Balthier raised a curious eyebrow at this. "Glad to know my opinion is still valued around here," he grumbled sarcastically, following them with _Fomalhaut_ still ready to fire.

Fran led the way as they turned back the way they had come from, running her fingers along the wall by her left as she went.

"Here!" She said as she suddenly stopped and faced the wall, and not a moment too soon Basch lifted the _Excalibur_ and brutally hit the stone thrice, showering splinters over them all. As that portion of damaged wall collapsed to grant them passage, the group stormed upwards the newly found set of stairs, the wind whistling in their ears as they push their way onto the heights.

* * *

"_Vaan_!!"

As Hashmal's arm descended, Vaan held the spear over his head with both hands, and the Esper's blade met the spear with a rumbling metallic sound. The _Protectga_spell that had been mysteriously cast over them spared the three comrades from a nearly certain defeat, though Vaan almost bent down under the crushing weight of Hashmal's hefty arm. Ashe and Penelo promptly made a stand at each side of the young man, raising their own weapons and joining him at this struggle of arm against blades, the grinding rattle of steel against steel echoing through the halls; however, the Esper's strength was unearthly dominant, and the three were weakening under his arm.

"We can't hold on much longer!" Vaan yelled between growls, as he tried in vain to push Hashmal away.

"We must!" Ashe cut back, her knuckles growing white as she held hard her grip, the blade being the only wall between her head and the razor edge of the beast's blade.

"Hold on!" Reddas voice reached them from somewhere behind the Esper.

Not a moment too soon, they heard the odd sound of blade-cut air; the next instant, Hashmal jolted upwards as he released an agonizing and brutal howl, drawing back his arm; suddenly free from the crushing pressure, the three allies almost stumbled forwards, yet they quickly recovered their balance to seize this opportunity to strike back, rather than trying to figure out the reason behind the Esper's unexpected behaviour. The beast kept wailing in agony as he quickly turned around to meet Reddas holding only one of his two blades: the other was firmly carved in the Esper's bleeding back.

"That was a close one," Vaan panted. But he and the others knew that the battle was far from over.

It was when Hashmal released his most inhuman roar and unleashed his wrath that the dais trembled like it never did before, as _Roxxor_reverberated across the halls of the Pharos.

* * *

"And what do you think you can do when you reach them?" Balthier cried out as they darted upwards yet another set of slippery stairs, "act all recklessly brave and gallant and jump across the waterfall to land on the dais below?"

"If I need to!!" Basch roared back edgily without even bothering to look behind, punctually cleaning the path ahead as he went.

Fran did not say a word, for she knew it would fall on deaf ears. She followed Basch, her bow loaded and ready in her hand, while Balthier covered them by shooting back at every incoming fiend who dared to follow them.

Basch kept swinging his sword with unwavering determination as he dashed his way forward. His terror for Ashe was paramount, as his powerlessness to protect her had become unbearably clear, especially now that she needed him the most. His mind was blank, and it hadn't occurred to him that Vaan and Reddas were there to protect her too; for the only image he retained was the pain creeping up her face as she hit the iron bars of the dais. And he cursed himself each time his swordmet another foe fool enough to stand between him and her, because time was slipping away from him and he should not be here but _there_ with her -

"Look out!" Fran shouted out, as they felt the ground shaking under their feet, almost throwing everyone off to the floor and down the stairs. Basch, now leading the way, quickly recovered his balance and, dismissing the rumbling of the earth, kept running steadfastly, being soon followed by the sky pirates.

* * *

As the Float spell Ashe had cast over them all wore off, the third _Roxxor_ readily tossed everyone to the ground.

"I am tired of this!!" Vaan barked, being the first to stand up on his feet. He raced boldly towards Hashmal, releasing a war cry as he went.

"Take this!!" he bellowed as he delivered a firm blow; however, the spear rebounded back with an odd sound of clashed steel, instead of slicing muscle and ripping flesh as he expected. He repeated the attack in vain and obtained the same dismaying result: Hashmal was not being affected at all.

"I can't strike him!!" he shouted out at the others who joined him, as he and Ashe unleashed a combo of attacks that turned to be as ineffective as the first two. Hashmal swung his arms towards them yet again, but everyone had by now learned how to read his attack pattern, and they quickly ducked beneath.

"He is wearing some kind of invisible shield!!" the princess stated, as she straightened back and tried again to break in Hashmal's defences.

"Swords and blades will do naught now!!" Reddas yelled back, ceasing his own restless combos, "He convened a Perfect Defence, this being a sign that he is indeed weakening!

"Then I'll take him down with Magicks!" Penelo settled. Now and then she chanced a glance at Ashe, who was growing bizarrely paler by the second: _Curaga_was not managing to counterattack this strange condition by healing her, much to their misunderstanding. Nevertheless, the princess was enduring the battle as well as everyone else, until she realized that, like Vaan and Reddas, she was not succeeding in striking the Esper any longer. She stopped her attack pattern as well, and motioned Penelo to step in.

The younger woman then started to conjure a powerful _Aeroga_, while her partners switched stances and positions to defend her from Hashmal, rather than attacking the beast. The gush of winds that were arising from within the girl were refreshing but unendurably frosty, and Hashmal roared in pain each time the wind spell connected with him; Penelo kept her eyes closed and repeated the spell over and over again, shielded by the others.

Though his perfect shield had not faded off, Hashmal seemed to have grown exhausted and drained from his former strength and power: his attack patterns were more random and unfocused. However, _Aeroga_was not being as effective as Penelo would so like it to be, and the process was running dreadfully slow. On the other side, Hashmal, out of despair, seemed to prepare his most powerful spell.

"Penelo!!" Vaan shouted out. "He's up to no good! I think it's time to do serious damage and finish this now!!"

"All right!!" Penelo yelled back. "Stand back!"

"What? _Why_?!"

"Go! You too, Vaan!! Trust me!"

At her words, Reddas and Ashe promptly stepped aside and left Penelo alone, standing before Hashmal. The older pirate had to drag Vaan along, for he seemed most reluctant in leaving Penelo on her own and unguarded, even if he had been the one to suggest a more daring approach.

Vaan was about to call her, when Penelo glanced at him. Her eyes were determined, her stance was indomitable.

"We can win this!" Her tone was assertive, even though she was smiling. And before diverting her eyes back to the giant in front of her, she winked at Vaan.

His jaw dropped considerably.

No one left their eyes off Penelo, especially the young pirate. It was then when he suddenly sensed and welcomed the already familiar feeling of ancient magicks being summoned and enveloping them. It had always been a thrilling sensation, of might and wonder, each time being unique and otherworldly; Vaan watched in awe the Mist starting to gather, converging and swirling, flickering and floating in a stunning colourful glow as it twirled around Hashmal and Penelo, faster and faster, growing in size and supremacy.

Vaan was fascinated: he had never seen before Penelo looking as terrifying, but also as beautiful and_ resplendent_ as she looked right now.

Hashmal began to cast his _Quakeja _spell.

And that's when Penelo began to dance.

* * *

"A blind alley!"

"Step back!"

"I wonder, in all honesty, what the point of building stairs and walling them in is."

Another wall section fell to pieces; the knight and both sky pirates emerged out from behind the debris, and dashed inwards a small hall.

And the most fascinating sight lay right before their eyes.

Basch, Fran and Balthier froze in their tracks, past the middle of the hall, eyes locked with the dais of ascendance that was stopped beyond and slightly below the railing. On the platform, Hashmal stood at the left side, panting and wheezing weakly, slightly bent over, his giant armoured arms crossed in front of his body in a protective stance; at the right side, Reddas, Vaan and Ashe stood frozen, visibly worn out from the fight, their eyes locked with the small figure standing right in the middle of the pulpit.

In the stage, Penelo danced, like no one had ever seen her dancing. The Pharos was silent, the rumble of the cascading water being muffled by the sound of the higher power called upon the dancer. It was wintry and windy as snow descended around Penelo, as she whirled and whirled and whirled even faster in her spot, the world around her becoming colder and colder with every swirl she took.

"Look!" Fran muttered in a low voice, pointing out to the Esper.

Hashmal – in fact, everyone - was so hypnotized by her dance, that he did not notice he was being gradually covered by layers over layers of sheer ice. His arms were not raised in a defensive stance any longer; instead, they fell limply at his sides in defeat. The Esper seemed to care no longer of his doomed destiny, for he was doing nothing at all to prevent his own frosty immuring.

Penelo kept dancing and spiralling, until the last sheet of ice enveloped the scion.

Suddenly, she stopped, arms outstretched; the world literally and unnaturally froze with her. The flakes stood still in mid-air, motionless as every onlooker that had seen her dance. Vaan dismissed the mysterious chill creeping over him, as his eyes kept locked onto his friend. Mesmerised, he followed her every footstep as she walked over to the giant wall trapping Hashmal.

When she reached it, she stretched out her right arm, and touched it.

She then turned her back to it, bringing her hand to her mouth, and closed her eyes in a pray.

The ice sheet broke with a loud shatter, bringing such pain to Hashmal that all his body jerked, as he released a long, cutting roar of pain. Penelo stood still, eyes shut and unmoving as the beast grimaced in defeat. But when his legs gave under him, forcing him to drop to both knees in pain, the girl turned around again to face the fallen Esper.

Silence fell around and upon them.

She slowly covered the small distance between her and Hashmal. Her face was sad, desolate as he looked at her with eyes that held wrath no longer. Everyone stared at this vision of greatness, of the giant who fell before the might of a small young woman.

"… I'm sorry..."

The mutter of an apology barely slipped from her mouth but everyone heard it.

And with this, Hashmal closed his eyes and slightly curtsied to her, before vanishing into emptiness while leaving behind something for her. Penelo stared to the bright yellow gem that had materialized in front and above her, knowing its glyph enclosed the powers the Bringer of Order had left for her to master. She quickly recalled the glimmer of enthusiasm in Vaan's eyes when he took hold of the stone left by Chaos, in Nabudis, only three days ago: strangely, she was not sharing the same fervent spirit right now.

Indeed, when she reached the gem and enclosed it deferentially in her hand, she wondered if her life would ever be the same again.

(…)

The few moments that followed Hashmal's defeat had passed in a rush and a haze for everyone. Vaan dashed towards Penelo, unexpectedly holding her by the waist - under her amiably astonished look - to lift her off her feet, both swirling on the spot.

"That was awesome, Penelo!"

"You really think so?"

"One day you'll be as great as me!" he teased.

"Oh, shove off!" She merrily replied, between heartily laughs.

Vaan laughed with her. In each other's arms, they kept spinning clumsily, amidst vibrant glee and cheerful words.

Then, it had happened all of a sudden: they did not remember when they had stopped twirling, when they had stopped laughing, from where this awkwardness that abruptly fell upon them both had come. The next moment had simply found the couple staring liberally at each other, their former smiles replaced by mouths slightly agapes.

Penelo's heart started to beat even faster than when she was before Hashmal, in the moment Vaan's gaze fell onto her lips. And neither of them seemed to notice – much less care - that they were not alone in the small dais, when the young man pulled Penelo an inch closer, while thinking daringly that it was now or never.

_Clunk_!

Startled by the sudden noise, Vaan and Penelo hastily – and gawkily - broke apart and looked at the noise's direction: Balthier had just shut the dais' gate to set the platform in motion, when he glanced at the young couple.

"Don't mind me, just keep going," the sky pirate said to them, an insinuation of tease dripping from each of his words, "by the way, Penelo, lovely performance you made."

Balthier failed to note the sudden assassin spark in Vaan's eyes.

"Erm… thanks, Balthier," Penelo said, and in her turn, she caught Fran's eyes looking interestedly at her. With her left hand on her hip, the viera's lips were slightly curled into a smile, whose meaning Penelo could neither comprehend nor interpret.

However, someone seemed to be oblivious to these events: the dais' gate had not even begun to open to grant Basch, Balthier and Fran passage, when the knight had swiftly jumped over the railing into the platform and quickly acknowledged that everyone was well, before making his way to Ashe, who was near Reddas. Basch nodded once at the sea pirate, who replied in kind before stepping aside to give the princess and her guardian some privacy.

Relieved beyond measure, Basch stopped inches away from Ashe, resisting to an aching urgency to do exactly what Vaan did to Penelo. Not in a so exuberant way, though; he could not help but think that holding her in his arms would only be more than sufficient, before berating himself from such thoughts that, in truth, have been plaguing his mind since who knows when.

He tried _hard_not to think of a certain night at the Phon Coast, but failed miserably.

"Lady Ashe, are you well?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice, while his eyes pierced hers like he was scanning her very soul in search for any injury.

"I am, Basch," she nodded, while diverting her stare from him to wipe the dust off her clothes. "_Tournesol_ has guarded me well."

"You are pale," he noticed, before rummaging through his few belongings in search for a potion. His hand had just found one of the rare x-potions the party had found, but before he could slip the tiny black bottle out, Ashe softly placed a hand in his arm to stop him.

The dais had finally made a halt at the highest level.

"I must insist, Majesty," Basch said, though not making any move to push her hand off his arm. "I am concerned about your well-being."

"And who shall be concerned about yours, Basch?" she asked amenably, squeezing lightly his arm, before walking away from him to catch the others, as they strolled off the dais.

"_No one_," he thought as he followed her, glad that she did not look back to notice how taken aback he felt with her observation. "_Even less you_."

Balthier and Fran led the way, while Penelo, Vaan and Reddas followed; the young couple was behaving as typical as ever around everyone else, though a bit more reserved towards each other. Ashe and Basch followed behind, the knight keeping a watchful eye over the princess; for he sensed that something was amiss: she was unusually ashen.

Not soon enough, Ashe felt a sudden dizziness and lost her senses. The last thing she remembered was to fall not on solid ground, but into a pair of arms that came from behind and readily caught and lifted her.

* * *

_The __eternal winter in the Crystal Peak forced her to recall dark memories. _

_She __was so certain of the future she had chosen, so aware of the path that lay ahead. She remembered the last time she saw all her companions but one, scattered along the stairways leading to a depression in the middle, where the Empyrean Way Stone to the Round of the Undying stood. She was certain They already knew of the plot she had masterminded, for they were the Entities who Knew Everything yet, much light and hope she nevertheless bore in her heart. The memories of the ones she once guided to the Heavens weighted on her soul, from a time she still heeded the Gods judgment of who shall live, who shall die and who shall reincarnate to breathe once again. And it was because of such task that she knew that, what she was about to do, was but right; she was once the Chosen, Their fist, "to let live some and crush the rest" as they had told her, and that, she learned to accept no longer, especially since the day she realized They expected her to lay down Tournesol and let her Home fall._

_Her mind __has been so set: she would defeat the Gods with her companions, each one with their reasons – some more dignified than others - to desire the fall of the Ones who bestowed them with a power beyond measure. And then, with peace made with her heart and with the ones who hated her, she would come back to Landis and face whatever Fate awaited her; she would burn in the pyre if that was, indeed, them – and Ian's – wish, but not without overthrowing those Occuria and delivering the free will back to Ivalice first._

_And she remembered so well that chiming sound coming from the Bulkward Aeon, followed by a deep hum that echoed through the hall. Under everyone's mesmerized gaze, the bulks had tore apart to give passage to someone whose presence made everyone's heart beat with renewed hope; everyone had quickly stood in utter overwhelm at the small and dark-clad figure that walked inwards the Fire Gates, sided by two majestic black wolves, and stopped at the edge of the depression to cast down an expressive gaze at the twelve. _

_Though a child, the few years he had lived endowed Zodiark with an immeasurable wisdom, __which earned him the respect of all. And as he stood before everyone, he exchanged a look at her: Ultima recalled the glint in the black slit pupils of his green eyes, yet it was his childish and warm smile that flooded his small face, that gave her the certainty that they would prevail over the self-proclaimed Guardians of Ivalice. _

_But then, their defeat was quick and absolute: everything was over as soon as it started, though the pain she was now feeling seemed to be the result of a thousand-year war. And in her mist cage she could hear them all, her fallen comrades, fighting and screaming and bleeding and dying, and there was nothing she could do, nothing she could say. She could also feel the Occuria so near her; now that they had sealed evil, they kept manipulating Ivalice's history from the shadows of this young city Giruvegan, creating and placing in the top of a pharos at the distant Ridorana a sacred cryst – its everlasting glow a reminder to all Ivalice of their absolute power over all._

_And it was so cold here… she wondered if the otherworldly green hue on her skin was only reflecting the crystal walls around her, or if it was her own being that was growing wintry – perhaps it was only due to the loss of blood from a wound on her back, a wound that glowed eerily and ached so much, but not as much as the pain she felt when she realized she would never, ever return home. _

_She found a bit of reprieve in the fact that, among the fallen, was also the one who deceived them all, by confiding in the Gods about the impending rebellion; inexplicably, the Gods chose to punish that woman as well. However, such also made her remember mournfully that traitor's brother, who loved his twin sister with such heart and soul and obsession that it was almost sinful._

_Then,__ unwarily, Ian and Luke seeped into her thoughts and warmed her heart; she longed to see them once again, but knew that bearing such hope would only bring more torment. Holding in her heart the vivid images of both husband and son, she curled up her body and fell asleep again, but not without whispering a last pray. As she did so, she involuntarily lifted a hand to her chest, gripping the place where her pendant once stood._

_Her soft voice fell lost in the crystal walls surrounding her, as __she prayed that her son would never require summoning Phoenix._

* * *

When Ashe fluttered open her eyes and looked skywards, she felt an awkward tranquillity surround her, instead of the recklessness that often came with her awakening as of late. Yet it was an atmosphere of concern that was bestowed upon her as _everyone_was huddled round her and staring back at her from above, their heads bent down and oddly shaping a close circle; Fran's long ears occasionally hit Vaan or Penelo in the face, while the latter showed a relieved face as she smiled down at her. Balthier had one eyebrow raised, and Basch had a look that stood far beyond anxiety. He drew himself even closer to her when she stirred; she realized she was sat on the cold floor, yet her back was leaned against his steady arm.

She was looking at him when he gently whispered: "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine," she answered back with the same low tone, before turning to everyone else. "What happened?"

"Good question," Vaan replied, "you just fainted all of a sudden, and nobody could heal you. Then Fran cast you a freaking weird spell -"

"It was _Cleanse_ –"

"Yeah, whatever, and then you became just fine when Penelo cast you a couple of _Curaga_spells after that," Vaan finished, idly putting his hands behind his head.

As Basch helped Ashe to stand on her feet, Penelo spoke uncomfortably: "That's why I couldn't heal you back then, Ashe… you were under _Disease_, and I didn't notice it on time."

"It is not easy to notice, Penelo," Fran clarified, "yet if you wish, I can tell you how to do so. You show much promise in magical arts, and such skill must not lay wasted."

Penelo beamed at the kind and unpredicted offer. Ashe briefly smoothed her shirt as she followed this exchange with mild interest, before asking Fran: "I am well then, am I not?"

"As well as every one of us," the viera replied.

"Very well. Let us proceed then, time is wearing on."

Ashe motioned to lead the way, and the others promptly followed, marching behind her and over to the endless set of stairs of the Empirean Ravel. Balthier and Reddas were following Ashe closely, while Vaan and Penelo remained in the rear, both far more silent than usual.

In the middle of the formation, Fran exchanged a fleeting yet meaningful glimpse at Basch, before joining Balthier ahead. The knight was sure such glance was related to Penelo; though the latest developments did not met him and Fran's expectations, he felt proud nevertheless for the young girl and her last conquest. Yet, he could not help but hope that Hashmal would spare her from ancient dreams she certainly didn't ask to partake in.

"The din of the Mist grows greater," Fran cut in.

"The sun-cryst must be near," he replied.

Ashe maintained a cadenced stride upwards, barely acknowledging these words or her surroundings. In her mind, Fran's translation of ancient words rang aloud.

_"Lo, seeker in days unborn. God-blade Bearer. _

_Know you: this tower challenges the sky._

_Ware the watcher; the ward of the three waits. Soul-hungry, unsated. _

_He without power, want it not. _

_He with power, trust it not. _

_He with sight, heed it not. _

_Rend illusion, cut the true path. _

_In blood, Raithwall."_

"_May the path I choose be the true one_," she thought.

Ashe did not feel the pair of blue eyes locked on her figure, following her every footstep from afar. Basch knew too well of her thoughts in this moment, and revered her for her unwavering strong-will and composed character, especially in this moment as the future of Ivalice rested solely on her hands.

Unwarily, he slowed his pace until he came to a halt, his eyes still watching her from afar. His steadfast faith on her assured him she would cut the true path, whatever it may be, ever holding Ivalice's welfare as the foremost thought in her heart. And being _she_ his own foremost thought in turn, he swore once again, that regardless of her decision, he would never - and could never – leave her. She was far more important than anything or anyone else… and at this moment he knew that she indeed wished for him to be at her side.

And he would. _Always_.

"I wonder if she'll really do it, take revenge against the Empire," Penelo commented as she stopped behind Basch, voicing everyone else's hidden reservations while shaking the knight from his own. "I mean, I know how she must feel. It's hard losing someone you care about."

"Something we all got in common," Vaan noticed, as Basch resumed his stride and the young couple followed him.

"But, you know," Penelo said calmly, "no matter how hard we try, we can't change the past. There's nothing that can bring them back."

Vaan looked at her at these words, and couldn't help but think on his own fallen brother.

"Still, sometimes," the young woman carried on, "when I close my eyes... I can see them so clearly."

Reddas' strong, deep voice cut in: "Illusions of the past. You think to have cast them off, only to find them years later, unwearying, unrelenting. The past can bind a man as surely as irons."

Everyone had made a stop in a small plateau. Ashe stood at the edge, staring at the waterfall beyond, but actually paying no heed to it or anything else around her. In her mind, flashbacks of the ones who fell by standing in the way of an ever expanding Empire played: kingdoms greedily taken or destroyed, the tyranny over her people, the death of her father and husband -

And right across her and faraway, outlined in the waterfall, Rasler's face emerged, his eternal smile unseen to everyone but her. She did not smile back, nor cried: instead, she felt a brief wish to have known more of this gentle man who, like her, willingly agreed to be part of a dignified role for a greater good. In truth, she would have loved this man, if fates had indeed allowed her to do so.

Behind her, Basch stood quietly, wanting to come closer to her, yet not daring to: by feeling the turmoil in her soul, an old feeling of past failures seeped into his own. If he had not failed both father and husband, perhaps the word "revenge" would not be tainting her heart this moment. Perhaps she would be at her home this very instant, with her husband, both honouring an alliance that would foresee the most thriving future for both Nabradia and Dalmasca, instead of being left alone to face this unkind predicament and be the sole judge of every Ivalician's destiny.

"Cut the true path," Reddas spoke, "but will she?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** _Cliffhanger_! Or not!! :P I know everyone knows what happens right after this, though I will strive to be completely original (though always following the canon plot) in the writing of the next one :) and if you like VaanxPenelo or BalthierxFran, the next chapter is for you :)

Ashe sleeps a lot in my fics. _I know_! She has so much on her hands already, but lady seraph keeps bugging her XD by the way, special thanks to Laguna's twin sister, for a review she left some chapters ago that touched a very important detail in this story (which is also mentioned in a sentence here, no telling which haha), but is stored for the pos-game sequel :)

And as a final note, I dedicate this chapter to everyone that has supported me, since I signed up on FF and posted this story :) ... because I realised, exactly right after updating, that tomorrow this my first fic will be one year old!! :DDD


End file.
